The Amazon Girl
by GryphonRampant
Summary: The Chrono Trigger gang doesn't know who should go fight the mighty Lavos. On a mission to 12,000 B.C., they meet an extrodinary girl who helps them make their decision and even learn new things about themselves. (FINISHED)
1. Girl On the Mountain

Disclaimer: I don't own Chrono Trigger.  
A/N: Ok, this is my first Chrono Trigger fanfic. Please no flaming! I  
have Frog as his human form Glenn. My description of what he looks  
like might differ from yours. I also make Magus younger than some  
people think. Ok, in this chapter I will introduce my character,  
Gabrielle. BTW, this takes place after all the side missions and the  
group is about go battle Lavos.  
Chapter 1: Girl on a Mountain Six youths stood in a large square room. It was dark despite the single light in the center. Near the north wall stood a bucket, which would soon take the youths in their fates. "So, we go now?" a brown haired girl asked the group, pacing around the room. "It's now or later when Lavos comes and fries the world to a crisp!" a red haired boy cried. He leaned against the cold brick wall. "But Crono, you just got revived-" a blonde haired girl began to say but was interrupted. "But nothing! Marle, Belthasar said everything is left in our hands. And I'm not going to let it slip through mine." "Crono right." Another blonde girl pointed out. "We go! We strong!" "Ayla's right, everyone." The brown haired girl said. Her name was Lucca. "Why are we sitting around here then?" Crono exclaimed. "Let's go!" "Hold your horses, Crono." Lucca said. "Which three of us is going?" Everyone looked at each other. Who should go? Suddenly, an old man came into the room. He was carrying a slip of tattered old paper. "This is from the old man in the Commons of 12000 B.C." He told them handing it to Crono. "Thanks, Gasper." He said taking the paper. He opened up it to read its contents. Curiosity was soon replaced with concern as he folded it up and handed it to Marle. "Read this. Soon we all are going to be needed." He told her. "Disturbances in the peace of Earthbound village?" Marle asked. "Need help getting rid of terrorists?" She passed the note along to Lucca. "I thought it was peaceful there." Lucca said. "Well, evidently not, let's go. It'll give us some time to think on who'll fight Lavos, come on." Crono said. Eager to do something other than sit around waiting nervously for a million year old Earth destroying seed to battle, everyone filed out of the room and into Epoch. "This is going to be boring." Lucca pointed out as she settled into a seat next to Robo, the humanoid robot. "It'll give us something to do." Crono told her as he set the controls for the right era and place.  
  
* * *  
  
12,000 B.C.  
  
In the Commons, the old man discussed the situation of raiders and thieves in the area. They had been killing the few livestock that remained after the Disaster of the Ocean Palace. "They live up there." The old man pointed to a winding trail that lead up the large mountain behind the Commons. Crono looked at everyone, looking uncomfortable in fleece-lined leather and hooded cloaks. They preferred the mild weather of their own times. "We'll take a look." Crono said firmly banishing all hope for the group that he'd change his mind. "We'll need horses, though." "That will be difficult." The old man replied. "We could get three or maybe four, but not a full six." "That'll be fine." Crono said. After several minutes three horses bore the group on their backs. Marle and Crono, led the group on their horse, followed by Ayla and Glenn and Lucca and Robo. About an hour into the hike, they first received evidence of life on the mountain. Small tents dotted the landscape, but all the people in them could not give them a good description of the thieves, except one, which said they were women warriors and that they lived farther up. Another hour passed and the group took a rest. Marle had dosed during the trip so she could not sleep as the others had fallen into deep, dreamless, slumbers. She mounted the horse she and Crono had been riding and kicked it to a gallop. She rode around and thought about the mission they were going to set out for after this skirmish with thieves. It had only been a few weeks since they had resurrected Crono using the Guru of Time's Chrono Trigger. What if he died again? Would they be able to revive him? Or anyone that died battling Lavos. She was so absorbed in her thoughts that she had not noticed the group of rough looking people on horses surround her. She had become aware of her surroundings when one of them shouted at her. "What're you doing here, little girl?" it demanded. It was a woman's voice.  
  
"My companions and I are here to help get rid of Earthbound village's terrorists." Marle told them. When the group burst into laughter, Marle began to get nervous, and shifted anxiously in her saddle. "You'd like to think you could get rid of us." The woman said. "But trust me, it would be hard. Allow me to introduce myself. I am Kara leader of the tribe, Manesh, within the Amazon nation." When Marle reached for her crossbow, the lead woman cried out. "Attack her!" With command given, the entire group drew their swords and galloped to Marle. "Meet your death, little girl!" Kara shouted to her, grimly, as she was catching up to her. Getting her crossbow out and steering her horse with her knees alone she loaded an arrow and fired it at Kara, hitting her in the shoulder. "I am not a little girl!" she called to Kara. "Remember that or the next one will be in your heart!" "I doubt that!" Kara shouted, as she started to remove the arrow. Then Kara rode hard until she was side by side with Marle. She brought her sword up, looking forward to see where they were riding. She stopped her horse suddenly, but Marle rode on. She was now on a frozen pond, Kara had chased her intentionally to this spot. "Have fun on the ice, little girl!" Kara sneered. After she said that, the weight of the horse and Marle caused the ice beneath her to break and she and he horse fell into bone cold water. Letting out a cry of fear, she tried to grab for her horses reins but they were lying on the unbroken ice in front of her. All the Manesh laughed at her and started to leave. When they had all left someone jumped from a tree onto the ground. Judging by the clothes it wore, Marle could tell it was an Amazon woman. She walked onto the ice as if it were solid ground and grabbed the reins. "Hold on, I'm getting you out." She said. Marle nodded and grabbed a hold of the horse's saddle horn. The woman pulled and yanked until the horse was far enough that it could step onto solid ground. To Marle's embarrassment she fell off the horse while the woman was leading the horse to solid ground, and fell into the water again. Fighting to keep her head above the freezing cold water, she grabbed frantically for the edge of the ice. This is very ironic, she thought, I attack people with ice and now I feel like I'm being attacked with my own magic. The woman, trying to hide her smile, tossed Marle a rope from her pack she carried on her back. Soaking wet she was pulled to shore with the help of the rope and the woman pulling it. The woman then gave Marle her heavy coat to keep herself warm with. The young woman wore a white long sleeve shirt with a dark brown tunic over it. Her black breeches were tucked into her boots that came almost up to her knee. She beckoned Marle to follow her. Marle took the horses reins and reluctantly followed. She wasn't too sure about this strange young woman. Although she did save her life, and the horse's, she still had a bad feeling about her. Following her through a small forest, she many animals that weren't present nearer the bottom of the mountain. She found it odd, but shrugged and kept following the woman. Suddenly the forest opening up into a large clearing, which held a village of some sort; rather than small tents, there were small cabins and lodges. People of the village greeted the woman cheerfully as they passed. They stopped at a large cabin. "Home sweet home." The woman said, opening the door and collapsing into a chair. "I'm tired!" "You live here?" Marle asked. "Of course." She answered. "Don't you?" "No." Marle said. "Well, that explains the horse thing." The woman replied. "Oh.well, I haven't ridden since I was little." Marle said quickly, blushing. "Anyways, who are you anyway?" she asked. "Oh, how rude of me, I guess when you live in a mountain village for a while you forget your manners." the woman jumped up out of her chair, holding out her hand. "My name is Gabrielle, I'm chief here of the Samara tribe-" "Of the Amazon Nation, yeah, I met a few of your buddies.nice people." Marle said. "Oh, yeah." Gabrielle replied. "They're a different tribe thank the gods. They live to the west of us. I have no idea what they're doing out here." "How did you become chief of this tribe?" Marle asked. "You're so young." "Well, for starters I'm almost sixteen, also it's because I have magic." Gabrielle answered. "What?!" "Magic." Gabrielle repeated. "That's impossible! You can't have magic unless you-" "Unless what?" Gabrielle asked sharply. "Unless.you visited Spekkio or you're an Enlightened One, but their magic is gone now.how could this be?" Marle rambled. "What are you dithering about?" Gabrielle asked tartly. "And who the hell is Spekkio?" "Um.can't really explain." Marle said. "Um.could you show me your magic?" "Now?" Gabrielle asked. "Yes, now! I need to see what kind it is." Marle cried out. "I could just tell you, you know." Gabrielle said, calmly. "It's acid." "Acid?" "Yes, acid." Gabrielle answered. "Watch." Gabrielle led Marle back outside and took her to a small field of vegetables. She plucked a small squash out of the patch and out it on the ground. With a swirl of red light, clear liquid was thrown from Gabrielle's fingers and the squash sputtered and shriveled into an inedible mass. Marle raised her eyebrows. "Doesn't it hurt when it comes out your fingers?" She asked. Gabrielle held out her left hand, and showed her the thick calluses that covered each fingertip. There were also some on her right hand as well. "They make it not hurt as much, they also protect my hands from getting blisters from my staff." She explained. "Your staff?" Marle wondered. "Yeah, I don't do well with swords, but I can sure beat someone to a pulp with my staff." Gabrielle said. "Oh." Marle replied. She patted the crossbow still at her side under the coat Gabrielle gave her. "That's what I use." She told her. "May I?" Gabrielle asked. When Marle nodded and handed it to her, she looked at it. "That's a well made crossbow." Gabrielle finally said, handing it back to Marle. "Where'd you get it? There's nothing out here but merchants with wooden, small little pea shooters." "I don't know how to explain this but." Marle started to say, but then grabbed Gabrielle's arm and took her behind a large tree. "I'm not from this time period at all." she said quickly. "Say what?" Gabrielle screeched. "How the hell did you get here then? Why are you here?" "Let me explain." Marle said. "My name is Princess Nadia, I'm princess of Guardia, in the year A.D 1000." "You're a princess?" Gabrielle asked. "Year A.D 1000?" "Yeah, but call me Marle, all my friends do. Anyways, a long time ago I went to the Millennia Fair our kingdom was celebrating and I was sucked in this time portal my friend, Lucca, calls a 'gate'." When Gabrielle didn't look like she thought she was lying she went on. "I had met a boy named, Crono, and when I was sucked into the gate he went after me. Turns out we were in the year A.D 600. I looked so much like my great grandmother, Queen Leene, who was missing at the time, they called off the search party for her." Gabrielle's eyes widened. "While disappeared because of her capture, Lucca and Crono met a frog-man named Frog-" "The man's name was Frog?" Gabrielle asked. "Yes, he was a man, but he was turned into a frog by Magus, a sorcerer, but Lucca has made him human with one of her crazy inventions." "Magus was his name?" Gabrielle asked. "Well, yes, when Glenn-that's his name-and the knight Cyrus fought him." Marle explained. "Anyways as I was saying, with the help of Frog they killed Yakra, the creature that was planning to kill Queen Leene. Then we made it back to our time, but when Crono escorted me home, the Chancellor put him on trial for supposedly 'abducting' me. He ended up breaking out of jail and Lucca and him ran out of the palace. I ran with them.I hated palace life." "I think you've got the hots for this, Crono, guy." Gabrielle said. When Marle blushed, Gabrielle laughed. "We found another gate that led into the future, and found out about Lavos." Marle said quickly wanting to get her story over. "What did you say?" Gabrielle asked, almost demanded. "Lavos, why?" "I don't know.that name is so familiar to me. I can't remember where though." Gabrielle said distantly. "What? How couldn't you remember it?" Marle asked. Before Gabrielle could answer they were interrupted by the sounds of horses and the warning cries form the Amazons. Marle looked at the new visitors of the tribe and her eyes brightened. "Crono!" she called. The lead rider dismounted and ran to Marle and fiercely embraced her. "How'd you know I was here?" Marle wanted to know. "We followed your footprints, but they're were two tracks, who else was." He looked at Gabrielle, who was walking from behind the tree. "Who're you?" Crono wanted to know. "My name is Gabrielle, and I'm chief here of this tribe." She answered. "Glad to meet you." Crono told her. "But we need to be going." "Where?" Gabrielle wanted to know. Crono gathered up his horse's reins and helped Marle up onto the horse. "We're here to help get rid of the thieves the people at the bottom of this mountain have been facing." He said. "Oh, the Manesh." Gabrielle replied. "Yeah, they hate those people down there. They think they rule this whole land." "You know them?" Crono said, mounting the horse. "Yeah." Gabrielle answered. "You think you could help us?" Crono asked, looking at his companions who were nodding their approval of this possibly new member to their group. "Sure, I could help. Looks like you guys could use some more horses. And some rest." Gabrielle replied. "That would be really good, actually." Crono said. "Then come on, I'll show you to the stables." Gabrielle told them, turning around to lead them to the stables. When they had proper mounts they set off, having refused Gabrielle's offer to house them. The trip west was quite fun for the group with Gabrielle along. She told them stories of the landmarks they passed, and told them legends of the Amazons. "The Manesh have always wanted to conquer the whole Amazon nation. Once Kara's mother, Yuri drew nonsense into the children of their tribe. It was a load of crock, saying that the Manesh was the Chosen of Shatara, the chief Amazon goddess." Gabrielle explained. "Personally, I think Yuri was crazy and passed it on to Kara." "I got to meet Kara, earlier." Marle told everyone. "She was crazy. I wounded her shoulder, but she rode me into ice and-" she blushed. "I fell in, horse and all. Then Gabrielle came to my rescue; she had been watching in a tree." Everyone looked happy that Marle was rescued. "Yeah, and then she showed me that she-" Marle went on but was interrupted by Gabrielle hushing her. They had stopped before a wall of trees that crowned the hill; the hill then descended into the village of the Manesh. "We're here." She whispered, pointing behind the trees. "Just beyond that boulder." "Hey, that boulder is perfect for my plan." Lucca said behind them. She pointed to a large boulder a few feet away. "Follow me." She said, dismounting. She crept up to the boulder, examining it. "It'll do." Lucca said finally. Standing up, but still being careful not to be seen by the people below the hill. "Would you mind telling us what your plan is?" Marle asked, quietly. "Ok, we push the boulder down the hill and it'll hit the main house. See? Look, there it is, right there." She whispered and pointed to a log cabin at the base of the hill. Each person took a position behind the boulder. "Got to love gravity." Gabrielle murmured. Lucca looked at the girl shocked. "How d'you know about gravity?" she demanded. "I don't know. I just have a thing for science." Gabrielle said and was rewarded with Lucca's smile. "Ok," Lucca whispered. "On three.one.two.three." On three everyone pushed on the boulder. Within a few seconds the boulder began to budge. "Come on!" Gabrielle cried. "It's almost loose!" Then the boulder started to move and roll down the hill; unfortunately, Glenn tumbled along behind the boulder. "Glenn!" Lucca cried as he descended towards the village. "Oh no!" Gabrielle cried. "Hurry! Down the hill, we got to get him before they do." With that said, everybody ran for all they were worth down the hill to catch up to Glenn and the boulder. The hill was very steep so it made their journey very difficult. "Was this part of your plan?" Gabrielle asked bitterly. Lucca just glared. It was a good thing that Glenn saw he was approaching the cabin and he jerked to the right to avoid it, while the boulder maintained its course into the cabin. It hit and tore through the cabin tearing a huge hole. A group was gathering around Glenn; placing spears at his throat and barking out his rights as to being arrested for intruding on Manesh land. The others hurried to get to him, before they killed him. Already many were gathering around the destroyed cabin and pulling people from the wreckage. "Halt!" Gabrielle called running to them, auburn hair flying behind her. "There is no such law forbidding people from your land! You don't have the right." "Get to your own land, Samaran!" Kara shouted. She was leading the mob that was going to lynch Glenn. Kara drew her sword with a demonic gleam in her eye. "Or it will be our land!" Kara challenged. "It will never be yours, and with your attitude the Decider, will take away all your lands." Gabrielle snapped. "She has no voice against the Chosen tribe!" Kara shouted. "You're not the Chosen tribe, Kara! The sooner you realize that the sooner your tribe will be happier." Gabrielle informed her. "Oh, and I suppose your tribe is?" Kara snapped. "It could be, considering we actually have crops and livestock!" Gabrielle shouted; she got her staff ready. "You challenge me?" Gabrielle asked. "Yes, I do!" Kara snapped. "I say I will win, because Shatara will help me!" "She needs help?" Crono muttered out of the corner of his mouth. Marle elbowed him in the ribs but grinned.  
  
* * *  
  
The whole tribe gathered at the Manesh's meeting spot, later that night. The fire was huge to fit the Samara tribe to witness their chief's fight. Gabrielle sat with her new friends. "So, who is this Decider?" Robo asked. Lucca and Robo had already explained about Robo being a humanoid. "She's kind of like the leader of the entire Amazon nation. She decides all." Gabrielle answered. "Everything?" Lucca asked. "Everything." Gabrielle repeated. "She supposedly walks with the gods and has their divine guidance. Right now, Phaedrah of the Chardaah tribe is the Decider. Said to be chosen by Shatara Herself when she was young." Kara walked to the fire and all conversation ceased. She held up her hands to the Amazon gods. "Here I go." Gabrielle said as she walked to stand with Kara, after everyone wished her luck. "I, Kara, the chief of the Manesh tribe, challenge Gabrielle, chief of the Samara tribe." She said loud and clear so everyone could hear. "If I win, Gabrielle is killed and so are her friends. But if she wins, I will stop my crusade to conquer any neighboring lands that rightfully belong to another tribe." "Mine guess is that the lass is lying." Glenn whispered to Crono. "She'll conquer all she pleases. Let's hope Gabrielle wins." "Yeah, our necks are on the line." Crono whispered. "Aye." He replied. "Why Kara no get killed if Gabrielle win?" Ayla wondered. "Good question." Lucca said. Kara and Gabrielle took positions on opposite sides of the fire. They crossed their weapons then said the ritual sayings for the beginning of traditional Amazon combat. "Begin!" the referee barked Crono and his friends held their breath, and the combat began. TO BE CONTINUED. 


	2. The Battle and Attack

Disclaimer: I don't own Chrono Trigger!  
A/N: ENJOY!  
Chapter 2: The Battle and Attack Kara lunged forward with her sword toward Gabrielle. She dodged to the left and brought the bottom half of her staff up to hit Kara in the chin. Kara fell backward and jumped back up. Kara brought her sword up to make a blow that would break Gabrielle's staff in two, but Gabrielle was too fast and poked her in the stomach. She cried in pain, and stepped back from another attempted hit. Kara jumped in the air to make Gabrielle be distracted, but it didn't work. Gabrielle rolled between her legs while they were still off the ground and swung her staff in a complex movement that resulted in Kara on the ground gasping for air. Gabrielle waited until Kara got up. Kara screamed wildly and ran toward Gabrielle with her sword over her head. Gabrielle sidestepped to avoid it. The quality of their weapon skill was obvious was Gabrielle went from block to blow and back again and added some kicks in her staff work. Kara on the other hand swung wildly and didn't have much control. Kara followed the custom of shouting insults at the opponent. She insulted Gabrielle's ancestors, her village and tribe, her staff skills, even her looks. Gabrielle ignored them all; she never followed that custom saying it was a waste of breath and now was not the time to start. Always being there to block the strike from Kara wild blade made Kara frustrated. She took the hilt in both hands and Gabrielle adjusted the grip on her staff. Finally, after a series of hit from the sword, Gabrielle's staff decided to give up, splitting at the middle. Gasped rippled throughout the Samarans, and the Manesh began to cheer. Gabrielle then took both ends in her hands and whacked Kara on her collarbone and side on both side of her body with the two short staves she now held. Crono, Glenn, Marle, Lucca, Ayla, and Robo cheered for their new friend as she proceeded to beat Kara to a pulp. Kara finally fell like a stone after receiving a hard blow to the head and neck. The Samarans roared with delight as the Manesh booed. The referee held her hands up to silence everyone. "She has won." She held up Gabrielle's arm. The Manesh booed again as two women carried the unconscious Kara away to a cabin. "That was incredible!" Marle cried when Gabrielle came over to them. Robo walked to Gabrielle's left side. "Where did you learn to fight like that?" Crono asked. "The Samarans taught me almost all I know." Gabrielle told him wiping her sweaty forehead with the back of her hand. When Marle handed her a towel, she smiled gratefully and wiped her face. "The rest I picked up by myself. The Amazons know a hell of a lot about weapons but some are pretty mean handed when it comes to hand to hand." She said. "They taught me a lot of hand to hand combat too. "How long have they taught you?" Lucca asked. "Since I got on this mountain. They were the first civilized people I found and they began to teach me immediately." She replied. "When did you get on this mountain?" Robo inquired. "It's the only place I really truly remember. The rest is all fuzzy." She answered soberly. "I got on this mountain when I was about ten, I think." "And before that?" Lucca asked. "I don't know." Gabrielle replied bluntly. "You can't remember before ten?" Lucca asked. "Well, no." Gabrielle answered. "Let's just not make this personal, all right?" She walked off a few feet, turned to face the group again. "Well, are you coming or not?" she asked tartly. They hurried to catch up with Gabrielle and got the horses. The company rode back to the Samara village in silence. The Amazon girl was always sour after people prodded her about her past. When they arrived, young Samarans took the horses and gestured to the large fire in a hexagon made of sturdy logs: the meeting site. Instead of following the others to the site, Gabrielle headed straight for her cabin. Marle saw her go and ran after her. "Gabrielle, aren't you going to eat?" she asked. "No." was the curt reply. "Why not? Don't you want to celebrate your victory?" Marle wanted to know. They reached her cabin; Gabrielle threw the door open. "NO! Why do I have to celebrate? That's all we do here!" she shouted waving her arms to emphasize her point. "But-" Marle began. "Go away!" the girl hollered, slamming her door. "Ok, I'm leaving but, don't you want me to bring you something-" "No!" "Ok, fine." Marle murmured. She wasn't mad, just wondering why the girl's mood had changed so quickly. She shrugged and walked back to the fire to eat. The meal was everything the hungry party could ask for: roasted ham, fruit, cheese, a stew made from a variety of vegetables and various drinks. The richness of food so high up the mountain puzzled Lucca and Robo. "It's because of Shatara." A young black-haired girl told them when they asked her. "Isn't that a chief Amazon goddess?" Lucca asked. "Yes. She's the mother of us all. She was the first Amazon and now she walks with the gods." She explained. "She chooses a tribe who has a good leader and makes it her Chosen tribe and is extra generous in her blessings for them." "So is the Samara the Chosen?" Lucca asked. The girl nodded. "Gabrielle's fair smart. And she's got magic so she's powerful. She likes to teach us about how everything works and grows." "Science." Lucca whispered. "That's what she calls it." The girl said. "Amazon girl, what are you called?" Robo asked. "I'm Danelari." The girl replied. "Dane for short." "Danelari, so does this goddess give you the food and livestock you have now?" Robo inquired. "Yes, and call me Dane." The girl insisted. "Dane, why does the Manesh think they are the Chosen?" Lucca wanted to know. The girl shrugged. "Yuri was crazy, so's Kara." She said. "What do you mean crazy?" Lucca asked, popping a piece of chees in her mouth. "Well, Yuri said all this stuff 'bout bein' the Chosen and Kara got sucked in." "Isn't Kara Yuri's daughter?" Robo asked. "Yessir. She's got all the craziness Yuri had and more." Lucca shot a warning glance at Robo who was going to grammatically correct Dane's answer. "Listen, I got to go. My friends are calling to me." Dane said in a rush. "Ok." Lucca said. She watched Dane walk over to a group of girls about her age. Marle came to sit next to Lucca, startling her. "Oh, sorry." Marle said. "Gabrielle's pretty upset, but I don't know why." "Maybe we can talk to her in the morning." Lucca said. "Until then-" she got up and grabbed a bowl of stew from a tray. "Let's eat! I'm starving!" After a rich meal the group turned in and didn't wake up until a little before noon. Gabrielle though, woke an hour or so after the ten o' clock chime was rung throughout the village. Gabrielle was practicing her staff moves in a private practice yard surrounded by shrubs and trees about four hundred feet from the village when a dark shadow fell across the straw-stuffed dummy she was striking. She froze and spun on the balls of her feet; she was presented with a tall, caped, and hooded figure. In his fist was a large, broadsword that had seen better days. Gabrielle shot her new staff into battle position, making the figure laugh. The laugh made Gabrielle shiver down to her spine but she kept a hard Amazon-smooth battle face. The figure kept laughing and backed up a few steps. "Do you really expect to hurt me with that?" He inquired, with a voice that was deep and rumbled. "If I have to." Gabrielle panted. She swung it around her waist and struck the side of the figure's head, who faltered to the side on impact. "Yes." She finished her sentence. The man felt the side of his head and found a little bit of blood on his gloved hand. "Brave one.yes, but I think I'd like to see you handle." he held up his broadsword. "This." Gabrielle gulped. She had never taken on a broadsword so big or an opponent so confident in using it. He slashed at her. She blocked, receiving a jolt. He went through a combination of chopping blows that would chop Gabrielle to bits if her staff hadn't been there. Gabrielle ran into something: the dummy. The figure was so tall, and big, she couldn't go to the side. There was no way out. "Well, well, well." The figure taunted. "Now, it's getting interesting. Now on the one hand I could run you through now, or back up and get another rap on the ear by that stick of yours." Gabrielle's eyes were wide. She figured the only way out was to cheat. "How-" her voice came out a squeak. She quickly found her voice again and said, "How about none of those." Her left hand went up but the figure grabbed it. Oh, no. Gabrielle thought. That's my acid hand! The figure held up his broadsword to Gabrielle's chest. Gabrielle's mind screamed as she wished she had learned to use acid with her right hand as well as her left. Time to bring in the hand-to-hand combat trraining. Gabrielle thought. Gabrielle whacked the sword away with her right forearm. Ignoring the ugly cut she was rewarded with. Then she kneed him in the groin making him let go of her fist. She grabbed the sides of his head and introduced his face to her knee. She threw him foreword and picked up her staff and ran for all she was worth. The Amazons had trained her well in hand-to-hand self-defense and what Gabrielle was most grateful for was sprinting long distances. After a few seconds of running, Gabrielle looked back and saw that the figure had shed his cape and was charging after her, with his broadsword. Gabrielle looked to the left of her. There was a forest that her tribe used as hunting grounds. She ran for the forest hoping to loose him in. She tried to keep her breathing in even breaths as the Amazons had taught her. Keep going! She screamed and her legs. The man was fifty feet away. Gabrielle reached the forest and jumped in. She weaved through the trees and shrubs, and dodged all the animals. When she got to the end of the forest, she saw the very edges of the Samaran village a little to the right. She leapt out of the forest only to be tackled by something. "You're going to pay for that, little girl." The man informed her, who was right in her face. He had light blue hair that started on his forehead in a widow's peak. His red eyes frightened Gabrielle down to her bones. He got off of her and grabbed her arm and pulled the protesting Samaran to her feet. He pointed to the village. "Is that where you live?" He asked, slightly panting. Gabrielle stayed quiet not even looking at him. He turned her face to him. "Answer me, or I'll make it history." He said. "Yes, that's my village. And if you so much as touch anyone or anything there, I will kill you!" Gabrielle barked. The man laughed wickedly. "You really think you could kill me?" He asked. Gabrielle rubbed her left hand. "There are other ways." She said thoughtfully. "What's that supposed to mean?" The man asked tartly. Gabrielle spun and shot acid right into the man's face. "That!" she cried. The man clutched his face and screamed in pain. She round kicked him in the side making him fall over. "Nice try capturing me." Gabrielle said dryly. She sprinted to the village, only to be knocked over by an immense earthquake and the air around her turned silver-gray. Pain shot through Gabrielle making her unable to get back up.  
  
* * *  
  
Back at the village, the gang was getting up. Marle went to Gabrielle's cabin and knocked. "Hello?" she called. "Gabrielle? You there? It's Marle, open up!" She banged on the door a few times figuring Gabrielle was still asleep. Crono came up to the door. "What's going on?" he asked. "An Amazon child told me Gabrielle wakes up a few hours after dawn." He told her. Crono gave the door a few good hard bangs. "Gabrielle! Wake up!" he called. He turned the knob and walked inside, Marle following. The cabin was empty. Crono searched the table in the center of the room for a note. Marle looked around. "She made her bed, so she definitely got up." Marle said. "There's no note telling us she went somewhere." Crono remarked. "Maybe she went hunting?" Marle suggested. Crono bent down near a wall and held up a bow and a quiver of arrows, with a matter-of-fact look. Marle nodded. "What else would an Amazon girl do early in the morning?" Marle asked. Crono snapped his fingers. "Weapon practice." He said bluntly. "Of course!" Marle cried. She ran out of the cabin and stopped the nearest person. "Excuse me, do you know where the practice yards are?" she asked. "Um.well, if you're looking for the chief, she went to the private one about four hundred yards that-a-way." The woman said pointing to the southeast. "Thanks, let's get the others." Marle said running to the guest cabins. Lucca was the first one they saw. Panting, they explained where Gabrielle was and they were going to see her. "I'm coming with." Lucca said. "Robo!" she called. Robo came out of the cabin, his gold metal gleaming in the late-morning sun. "Yes?" "Want to go see Gabrielle in the practice yard?" Lucca asked. "Sure."  
  
* * *  
  
The small party hiked to the practice yard. When they came to the bushes that surrounded the yard, Crono stopped and put his finger to his lips. He grinned mischievously, and leapt out of the bush, with a yell. The rest giggled and figured to hear Gabrielle scream. But they heard nothing. "Gabrielle?" Crono called. "Gabrielle!" The group came through the bushes and saw no Gabrielle. "Where's she now?" he asked tartly. "Maybe she was coming back while we were coming." Lucca said. "Then why didn't we see her?" Crono asked. "What's this?" Marle asked, picking up a cape with a hood. Lucca took it and examined it. "Hmmm, definitely not Amazon made." She murmured. "Hey, look at this." Robo called. They walked to Robo who was at the edge of the yard. "Footprints." He said bluntly. "They lead in a northwest direction." There were clicks as Robo magnified his vision. "They lead into that forest." He told them. "But look at this." Lucca said. "There's a second set. Way bigger than Gabrielle's." "D'you think she was attacked." Marle asked. "That could be an explanation." Crono said. "Let's follow the footprints." He said.  
  
* * *  
  
Gabrielle lay paralyzed on the ground, as the man recovered from his acid attack. Once he could open his eyes he marched coldly to her and roughly rolled her over. He tied her hands together behind her back, and then yanked her up. He pointed into her face. "Anything like that happens again, I'll kill you before you could even scream for help." He warned her. "Speaking of which." Gabrielle muttered. For once her captor had helped her! "HELP!! SOMEBODY'S CAPTURED ME!! CRONO! MARLE! GLENN! LUCCA! ROBO! AYLA! HELP!" She screamed as loud as she could. The man punched her in the stomach. He grabbed her shirt and was about to punch her face but froze. "What did you say?" he asked. "I was screaming for help, genius!" Gabrielle snarled. "Who's names did you just say?" the man asked a lot more loudly.  
  
* * *  
  
They had been following the footprints when they head a shout, "Hey! Wait up!" Glenn was running to them. "You could have told you were-" They shushed him and told him about what happened. He stopped talking and watched the footprints. The group was hiking when Crono held an arm out that stopped everyone. "Did you hear that?" Crono asked. Everyone tuned their ears to hear what Crono was hearing. "That was Gabrielle!" Marle cried. "She was calling for help, she just said all our names!" She ran for the forest followed by everyone else. "Gabrielle!" Marle shouted, cupping her hands. "Don't do that just yet." Lucca said. "The attacker might still be with her." Marle nodded and kept running. They reached the forest and ran through it trying not to run into a tree or an animal. When they got to the end, they saw Gabrielle, her hands bound with rope and a man standing beside her yelling. Crono drew his sword quietly, the other followed in suite drawing their weapons. They stood there behind trees waiting for a perfect time to attack. Meanwhile they listened. "I'm not telling you!" Gabrielle cried. "Tell me or you're dead." The man yelled. "Then kill me!" Gabrielle shouted. "I really couldn't care less." She told him. "So be it." The man said. "Crono," Marle whispered. "Now?" Crono shook his head. The man picked a bad looking broadsword and brought it to Gabrielle's throat. Gabrielle flinched waiting for him to kill her. The group was impressed by Gabrielle's bravery. "Now!" Crono cried. He leapt out from behind his tree and went instantly into battle position. "FREEZE!" He called. The others revealed themselves and their weapons. Suddenly, Crono froze. So did the man when he saw the group. He grabbed Gabrielle and held her against his stomach and chest and put the sword to her throat. "One move and she dies." He warned. "But don't worry she couldn't care less." Marle gasped when she recognized the man. Gabrielle was struggling to get out of the man's hold. Suddenly, Gabrielle elbowed the man in the stomach, stepped on his foot hard, and backhanded his nose. The man, caught by surprise of the attack, let go of Gabrielle. She ran to the rest of the group. "So, this is where you've been hiding, eh?" the man asked Crono. "Right under my nose." He said. "Magus, I swear, if you come near us, you'll be sorry." Marle warned him. "Ah. Princess Nadia." He bowed mockingly. "So nice to see you still mingling with commoners." Marle's face went tight with anger. Gabrielle looked at Crono who had a nasty snarl on his face. "Leave this place, Magus. The Amazon lass has already beaten you." Glenn told him. He nodded to her when she smiled at him. "Good to see you a human at last, Sir Froggy." Magus commented dryly. Glenn's smirk was even drier. "On three." Gabrielle heard Crono whisper very quietly. "One.two.three." Lucca shot at Magus's shoulder with her gun. Marle shot him in the other shoulder with her crossbow. Magus stood there; one shoulder charred one with an arrow sticking out of it. He ripped the arrow out in a snarl of pain. Adjusting one of his gloves he put his arms up; after a few seconds, gray-silver spheres floated around his hands. Crono widened his eyes. "Everyone get down!" He shouted. Lucca and Glenn got down on their stomachs. Crono and Marle did the same. Gabrielle stood frozen not knowing why her friends were getting down. "Gabrielle! Get down!" Marle ordered. Magus had already started his spell. An enormous black triangle shot out, spraying raw Dark power at everyone. Gabrielle dropped to her knees her hands covering her face. The triangle exploded into even more raw power, blowing everyone back into the trees in blinding white light. After, a couple second of panting, Gabrielle knew why they wanted her to get down. ".Ouch." She whispered quietly. "Ouch.does not begin to describe that." Lucca commented hoarsely. She began to grope under her back. "Stupid Dark Matter!" Lucca hissed, throwing the stick that was under her. "What's Dark Matter?" Gabrielle asked. Crono sighed and got up. "You do not want to know." He said flatly. Gabrielle got up shakily. "Yes, I do." She retorted. "Tell me." She insisted. "Lucca?" Crono said, gesturing to his friend. "Care to tell her?" "Sure." She said getting up. "Ok, all of us, we have magic too. We don't use nearly as much as you do but we have it." She told her bluntly. Gabrielle, who didn't think they were lying, stood there. "Anyways, the reason we had magic is because we had to fight a force that was going to destroy this planet. Uh.we still are in the process of doing that. He was called-" Lucca explained, then was interrupted by Marle kicking her. After, seeing Gabrielle's reaction to her saying what is going to destroy the planet. "What was he called?" Gabrielle asked curiously. "Lavos." Crono said bluntly. "Uh oh." Marle breathed. "Lavos? Lavos!" Gabrielle cried. "Gods! Why can't I remember that damn name!" Her eyes were filling with tears as she grabbed the side of her head as if she had a headache. "It's been torturing me since I was a kid!" "Gabrielle, calm down." Crono said. "How d'you even know about Lavos?" "Gods! Just leave me alone!" Gabrielle's voice became a bitter shout. She turned and ran back to the village. "Ok, what was that about?" Lucca asked. "When I mentioned Lavos to her earlier, she had a similar reaction." Marle explained. "That's why I kicked you." "Well, I think we should leave her to her thoughts until she cools off." Glenn said. Little by little the man was dropping his Middle English. "I agree." Crono said.  
  
* * *  
  
Gabrielle didn't stop until she reached the back door of her cabin. She slammed the door and yanked out a chair from her table, and sat into it. She banged on the table a few times on the table as hard as she could. "Now, that isn't good for you." a voice remarked from a dark corner in the cabin. Gabrielle leapt to her feet, knocking her chair over. "Who's there?" She asked, wiping her eyes. She felt completely unprepared without her staff. "Oh, I know you'll recognize me." The voice said as it became more familiar. "Oh, gods." Gabrielle murmured. "Get away from me." She commanded the voice. "Sorry, no can do." Gabrielle heard footsteps come nearer to her. Her breathing got heavier. Two arms fiercely grabbed her from behind and held her tight. Gabrielle wriggled and thrashed but couldn't get out. She thrashed her leg out kicking the table over. She stepped on his foot, but no reaction like before. Tripping him with her right foot, she slammed him into a wall of her cabin. He groaned but still kept his grip. He was much too big to throw over her shoulder or hip; she had to think simpler. She used her heel to kick him in the groin, then thinking fast she slammed her elbow into his nose. She started to run once he let go, but then he grabbed her right arm. She twirled back on the balls of her feet and let the laws of motion guide her fist into his face. Backing up instantly, she got her fists ready for another hit. Magus wiped his bloody nose, glaring at the Samaran. He stepped foreword; Gabrielle punched; he grabbed her fist and yanked her to him. It almost looked like they were hugging. "I'm going to make this real easy for both of us." He said. Suddenly, blue smoke surrounded both of them. In a blinding flash they were gone.  
  
* * *  
  
Marle paced impatiently around the clearing they were standing in. Lucca was polishing her gun, while Robo was looking at the plants around the clearing. Crono and Glenn were practicing sword fighting together. "D'you think she's cooled off now?" Marle asked everyone. "I think she has, be right back." She ran up the slope to the village. She opened the door to Gabrielle's cabin and found the place a mess. "Oh no." she murmured. "Magus.I warned you." She looked around the mess to find any evidence of what happened. There was definitely a fight. When she saw a ring of blue marks on the floor near the fallen table, Marle knew something was up. "Magus captured Gabrielle." She told herself. "But why?" she asked. She found a piece of paper on the floor. On it was a message scrawled out: Get the Amazon. We need her for the pendant. If she doesn't have it, kill her! If you fail, your sister dies! Get it to me by sundown, and both of you live. It wasn't signed or anything. But someone had Magus capture Gabrielle for a pendant. Marle never recalled Gabrielle having a pendant on. But all she knew she didn't have it with her, she was going to be killed. TO BE CONTINUED. 


	3. Memory Found

Disclaimer: I don't own Chrono Trigger  
A/N: This is where Gabrielle gets her memory back. YAY! Anyways, enjoy.  
Chapter 3: Memory Found Magus and Gabrielle appeared in a cave. He dragged the violently protesting Samaran down a tunnel and to a dark spot in the wall. Magus drew a symbol and the section of wall disappeared. He yanked the girl into the room in the cave. In the room was a tall man with dirty blonde hair and a ragged beard that covered the lower third of his face. His clothes were of poor quality and at his belt was a battered sword. Magus threw Gabrielle to the man's feet. "Ok, I got her." He barked. "Now my payment." The man went to the back of the room and emerged with a young woman in chains. Her hair was as blue as Magus's and she wore a tattered violet dress. "Janus!" she cried. "Now you have your sister, Janus." The man snarled. "Now go! I have no need for either of you." The man looked at the frightened Amazon. "As for you," he yanked her to her feet and groped at her neck. "What?" he hissed. "She doesn't have the necklace?" His crystal blue eyes were cold as ice. "You said to get-" he was cut off when the man threw a fireball at him, making him fly across the room. "Janus!" the young woman cried. The man sauntered to him; Gabrielle attempted escape. "Not so fast, little one." The man waved his hands and heavy chains appeared on the girl's wrists; she fought desperately. "Feisty, aren't you?" he taunted, keeping a firm grip on the chains. "It was a pain in the ass just to get her here," Magus explained. "It was hard enough just her but her friends had to intervene." "SILENCE!" the man bellowed; he punched Magus in the face then stomach. "Jaron, stop it!" the woman shouted. "Leave him alone!" "Shut up, you stupid female!" he backhanded her viciously. The woman swung her wrists at the man called Jaron making her chains wrap around his neck. She yanked downward hard and watched as he went face first into the dirt of the cave floor. Her fighting made Gabrielle like her at once. Gabrielle lunged for her; she wrapped both hands around the chains between her and Jaron. Acid sprayed out of her hands; Gabrielle made sure some got on Jaron's head. The chains were severed and the woman was free. "C'mon." The Samaran urged. "Let's get out of here." "What about Janus?" she asked. "Forget him!" Gabrielle retorted shrilly. "No, he's my brother, evil or not!" she protested. She went to the knocked out man and shook his shoulder. Gabrielle hopped around anxious to get moving; it looked like she was dancing. "Let's get outta here!" Gabrielle shouted, seeing Jaron stir. Magus finally awoke and groggily got up. "I can't believe you just did that." Magus told his sister. "Well, when one is threatened one must defend herself." She explained. "Schala," Magus began. Something in Gabrielle's fuzzy memory blazed. She remembered that name for some reason; she shook it off. They ran for the cave exit and Gabrielle saw that they were at the North Cape, very far away from her mountain home.  
  
* * *  
  
"Where could they have gone?" Marle asked her concerned friends. "Dunno." Crono answered rubbing his chin. "Mayhap Magus took her to a lair of his?" Glenn suggested. Just then the girl thundered into the cabin plowing into Glenn. "Gabrielle?" Lucca cried. "What happened?" The Samaran jumped off of Glenn who lurched to his feet. "Sorry," she told him. "Magus attacked me, he brought me to this cave to this guy and then this woman beat him up then as we were coming back he attacked me and this woman, Schala. Said she was his sister." "Come again?" Glenn demanded shocked. "This woman, Schala was with him and this man called Jaron." Gabrielle repeated a bit annoyed. "Schala, you said?" Lucca inquired. "Yes." "Oh, my." She breathed. "What?" Gabrielle asked. "Long story." Marle said equally shocked. A shadow scurried into the cabin. It was the shape of a woman and she was panting. "Hello?" she wheezed. Suddenly, she gasped. "C-Crono?" she gasped. "Is that you?" "Schala?" everyone but Gabrielle chorused. "Yes, it's me." There was an eruption of hugs and cheers. "'Ey!" Gabrielle bellowed. "Would someone kindly tell me what is going on?" she asked hotly. "Gabrielle this is Schala, she rescued us when we were at Zeal, I'm assuming you know what that is." Crono explained. Gabrielle's memory took another flash. She shook her head to clear it. "We've already met." Schala said happily. "But when we were running back here, Magus threw himself at Gabrielle! I've never seen anyone run so fast, Gabrielle." "An Amazon thing." Gabrielle explained. "Many run around this entire mountain at dawn." "Well, it's so good to see you, Schala!" Marle said. "How did you survive?" The woman sat down in a chair and smoothed the table's surface with her hands. "It's a long story." She told them. "When Zeal crashed and came to the ground, I stumbled into that evil Mammoth Machine and my pendant blazed and I was whooshing downward. I landed in a deep bank of snow. "I found what you Amazons call the North Cape and went into it. Janus was there but so was that man Jaron. He captured me and told Janus to get Gabrielle or he'd never see me alive." Schala went on. "I hate you Amazons." Someone drawled from the doorway. "How the hell do you run so fast?" Gabrielle gasped and shifted in a battle position. "Hey, hey! I'm unarmed and I don't want to hurt you or your stupid village!" Gabrielle put down her fists puzzled. "What?" "I only attacked you in the first place is because Jaron had Schala. He wants your pendant." Magus told her. "My pedant?" Gabrielle inquired. "Yes, your pendant." Magus confirmed sitting in a chair. "Well?" he snapped when Gabrielle didn't say anything. "Well, what?" Gabrielle demanded. "Where the hell is your pendant?" he asked. Gabrielle went to the table by her bed. There was a small wood box on it; Gabrielle opened it and took out a dark silver pendant with swirling designs surrounding a black gem in the center. "This?" the Amazon asked. "It matches Jaron's description of it." Magus said. "Now what?" Glenn asked. He paced around the cabin. "Don't know about you, but I want to go home." Marle said. "Oh, please stay!" Gabrielle pleaded, slipping the pendant over her head and tucking it under her tunic. "You guys are the coolest people I've met." "Sorry, Gabrielle, but we got to get to our own time." Crono told her. "Just one night?" Gabrielle asked. "Please?" "Oh, why not?" Crono said. "All right." Lucca said. "Sounds like fun." "I can have some of my people set up tents. Or you guys could sleep in here." Gabrielle offered. Everyone shrugged, then Gabrielle's eyes brightened. "Hey! Why don't the girls stay here and the boys get another cabin. We've an extra one." "Sounds good to me." Crono said. "Ok." Glenn said. With that settled the group went to the campfire to share a late lunch with the tribe. Gabrielle, Glenn and Magus sat together on a log. "So, where did you come from before coming to the Amazons?" Magus asked. "Is it that obvious I'm not a native?" Gabrielle inquired her eyes dancing.  
  
"Yes, for one thing, your accent's one I recognize but it's different. I still can't decide what it is." Magus told her. "Gosh, Magus, you make her sound like a disease." Glenn said, shedding his normal Middle English. Gabrielle giggled, a sound that made Magus and Glenn look at her with different looks. Glenn because he had realized that Gabrielle was really pretty when she laughed; he craved to make her do so again. Magus because he recognized this young woman's voice more and more. "So, where are you from?" Glenn asked biting into an apple. "I don't know, I know that sounds insane.but I really couldn't tell you." Gabrielle replied. "So." Magus began. "You don't know where you were born." He took up his wood tankard to sip his water. "I have some memories.bits and pieces but other than that.no." Gabrielle said. "I know it was like Tenutanga or something." She told them stumbling over the name she thought was her birthplace. Magus heard that name and choked on his water. Gabrielle slapped him on his back. "You all right?" she wanted to know. "I'm," he coughed. "Fine.just pea-" he coughed again. "Peachy." "What was that about Magus?" Glenn asked. He snuck a peak at Gabrielle who was looking at Magus with concern. He never thought he'd feel this way about someone who'd plowed him over a few minutes ago. He looked at her. She was wearing a white shirt again but now she had tan pants like the black ones she wore the day before. Over the white shirt was a royal blue tunic. If she didn't have long hair or a womanly figure, she would have looked like one of Glenn's fellow knights back home. She did look attractive; he loved how the breeze tossed her auburn hair across her face and how her brown eyes shown. "Glenn!" Magus was shouting to get his attention. "Hey!" he waved a gloved hand in front of his face. "Oh!" Glenn cried finally being able to take his eyes off of Gabrielle. "What?" he demanded Magus harshly. "You going to finish your cheese?" he asked. Glenn handed it over. "Where're you from, Glenn?" Gabrielle asked breaking off a chunk of her bread and giving it to a dog that had wondered over to them. Animals littered the village and were very friendly. Glenn jumped at her question and answered, "I'm from A.D. 600. I'm a knight in Guardia." "What's a knight?" she asked. Her ignorance was so innocent Glenn's insides melted. Magus laughed a bit. "It's a man who fights for their ruler. Usually they wear armor and carry a sword." Glenn wiggled the scabbard on his belt that carried his sword. "Can it be a woman?" This time both men laughed. "What?" Gabrielle demanded. "Sorry, Gabby." Magus told her. "Women can't be warriors." The girl glared at Magus's nickname for her. "Oh, they can't, can they?" Gabrielle inquired tartly. "I've kicked YOUR ass plenty of times and you still say women can't be warriors?" "Well, it's different with people in A.D. 600." Glenn explained. "Men are the warriors." "That's fair stupid." Gabrielle said bluntly standing up. "If women were warriors, there'd be twice as many." "To most people the women who do fight are savages. You know, not ladylike." Glenn told her. He stood as well. "So we're all savages?" Gabrielle wanted to know waving her arms around all her people. Magus was very amused by this conversation and his shoulders quivered with suppressed laugher. "To some people-" "To you?" Gabrielle interrupted. "Well, I don't know, I haven't met all of them." Gabrielle shook her head and threw down the rest of her bread and stormed off. Once she out of earshot, Magus let out all of his laughter. His pale face was red by the time he mastered himself again. Glenn sighed and watched her go sit by Marle and Lucca on the other side of the fire site. She was walking so fast her auburn hair that fell past her shoulders bounced behind her. "I'm glad you thought it was funny." Glenn groaned. He sat down grumbling. Magus leaned against the log with his hands clasped behind his head and grinned. "That was hilarious, Glenn." He told him. "She's so pissed at you!" "Shut up" Glenn ordered fiercely. "And I'd appreciate it if you'd mind your own business." Glenn stormed off, leaving Magus alone with his thoughts. That girl was so familiar, but he couldn't decide who it was. He hadn't known very many people here on the ground. But in the sky he'd known lots of people even though he had few friends. There was the neighboring sky kingdom Tenotekhan: Zeal's archenemy and rival. That girl nearly said it; meaning she had to have been born there. One of the only people he knew from there was the King's daughter, Sabrina or something, Magus couldn't quite remember. How old would she be? Seventeen? Sixteen? How old was Gabrielle? Could this girl be the daughter of the ruler of his native land's enemy? And the girl's magic! She had to be an Enlightened One, then. Didn't the King of Tenotekhan have magic? His memory flashed and he remembered the sorceress teaching the little girl acid magic. Gabrielle had acid magic! Magus jumped up and hunted for Gabrielle with his sharp eyes. Gabrielle was talking animatedly with Lucca, Marle, and Crono. He ran to them. "-and then when the machine was starting, my pendant started to glow and BAM, this gate just pops out of the sky and-Magus what's wrong?" Marle said. "Uh, nothing, Nadia, I mean Marle," Marle glared when he said Nadia, "Gabrielle, I need to talk to you now." He took the girl's hand and yanked her up. "Tell me the story later, ok Marle?" Gabrielle asked her friend. Marle nodded. "What's wrong, Magus, you look scared." Gabrielle told him. "Ouch! You're hurting my arm!" He dragged her behind some bushes. "Listen.I've just figured out something." Magus said. "Ok, deep inside your memory do you.do you remember being in the sky? Or maybe in a castle?" "No.I remember lots of blinding light, a tall wicked looking woman, two kids running around this big room with flames chasing them and some little boy with blue hair.like yours." Gabrielle told him quickly. "Gabrielle.Gabrielle I think that little boy was me." Magus said putting his hands on her shoulders. Gabrielle stayed silent as he went on. "That woman could be my mother, Queen Zeal, and that blinding light could be Lavos." Gabrielle groaned. "Could you people stop talking about Lavos?" she demanded ripping his hands away. "Leave me alone, I don't want to remember my past, I just want to look forward to my future." As she was leaving Magus said, "Gabrielle, I think you were princess of a kingdom in the sky that rivaled the one I lived in. We met in secret and were best friends and our parents despised each other." Gabrielle stopped dead in her tracks. "Together we accidentally unleashed a demon called Tkahn. Do you recall any of this?" he asked her. "I." Gabrielle's memory flashed again. This time the images were more in focus and she could match up names to faces and she nearly fainted when she saw one particular image. Lavos. Its hellish fire raging on earth and then shooting skyward toward Zeal and Tenotekhan. At first the fire shot around the two kingdoms but then Gabrielle saw it penetrate the ground and the lush trees and greenery turned a charred black. "Everyone!" a man burst into Zeal Palace. Gabrielle recalled the meeting her father was having with Queen Zeal. "We must flee! Lavos's power has erupted!" Gabrielle's father ran out of the palace with the man, leaving Gabrielle there. Everyone stood up and shouted as the sky kingdom began to shake. Gabrielle hiked up the skirt of her dress and ran for it. Climbing down the mountain as fast as her ten-year-old legs could carry her. In the second to last cave to pass through before she could get off of Zeal, she saw two bloodstained figures. One was a woman face up and one was a man face down. The woman she recognized as her Zealan mother and the man could have been her Tenotekhanian father. The girl crouched down to see her mother. Her body was charred and bloody. Gabrielle screamed in grief and went to turn her father over. Suddenly, an earthquake threw her into the shimmery yellow teleport that took her to the next cave. Knowing she couldn't go back, she ran out of the cave and hurled herself onto the bridge. It promptly snapped at the old ropes. Gabrielle took a huge leap and caught the edge of earth. She swung her leg over and tumbled onto the solid ground. "Princess!" someone shouted. An arm wrapped around her waist and heaved her off the ground. Gabrielle looked up to see, Uselia; her tutor in magic. The strong woman easily carried the girl. A flame shot out of the ground two feet where they were, making the ground around it split and fall off. Uselia slid with it. She threw Gabrielle onto the solid ground before the ground broke completely off. Gabrielle held her hand out. "Take my hand!" The princess ordered. Uselia lunged for her hand and got it. The sorceress gritted her teeth and held on with all her strength. Another flame shot out and came up right under Uselia. She burst into flames, shrieking in agony. Gabrielle's left arm became very burned and scorched. Suddenly, the sorceress exploded after her anti-flame spell went wrong. The powers expelled by Lavos made any magic go haywire. Blood hit Gabrielle's face. Gabrielle actually felt it on her fifteen-year- old face. Then, the ground Gabrielle was standing on broke. With a shriek, Gabrielle plunged the whole way down to the ocean. "Gabrielle!" Magus was shouting. "What's wrong with you?" Gabrielle realized that she was screaming. She stopped so fast it sounded like it was cut off by shears. The Amazon collapsed to her knees and hid her face in her hands. Magus knelt by her, trying to comfort her as the girl sobbed. "I remember everything!" Gabrielle told him. "Zeal. Tenotekhan. Lavos. Schala. Janus. EVERYTHING!" Magus actually touched her, putting his arms around her shoulders. Gabrielle's response was to bury her face into his shoulder. Magus tried to comfort her but the girl wouldn't stop crying. Glenn, Marle, Crono, and Lucca burst out of the bushes. They looked like they were going to attack but instantly put their weapons down. Marle knelt by Gabrielle looking very concerned. "What wrong with Gabrielle?" Marle wanted to know. "We heard her scream. We thought you attacked her again." Magus glared at her. "She's remembered everything about her past." Magus said quietly. "It's not pretty, I guess." "Gabrielle?" Glenn whispered. He hoped she would forget about him thinking the Amazons were savages. "Go away." She ordered. She still clung to Magus. Magus shrugged as Glenn left. "Well, aren't you glad you know your past?" Crono asked her. "No!" she barked. "I'd've rather stayed the way I was!" She looked at Magus and pounded on his chest. "Why'd you have to make me remember everything?" she demanded. "You had a right to know." Magus told her. "Besides, now you can remember why you know of Lavos and you know everything about you know. Now shush and get all your tears out." Magus ordered. He was getting tired of having a crying girl on him. Even though now he realized he now held the only girl who accepted Janus and made him her friend when Zeal and Tenotekhan were at war. Magus could even say he loved this girl. He had a crush on her when they were young. Gabrielle still had the free spirit Magus had loved about her. Her blue locks were gone and were replaced by auburn but she was the same girl. He was glad that he was reunited with her. Gabrielle smiled at him and let go of him. She shakily got up and wiped her eyes. "I'm going to be ok." She said finally. Crono patted her shoulder, "That's good. C'mon, let's get out of these bushes." Magus was the last one to climb out of the bushes. After detangling his cape from the bushes, he turned to see the village cleaning up and getting ready for a ride. Gabrielle was saddling her bay mare as Glenn tried to talk to her. She kept snapping at him; Magus could see her brown eyes filled with fury. She finally slapped him and mounted her horse and rode out. Walking over to him, he patted his shoulder. Glenn had his hand over the cheek Gabrielle struck. "Ouch, that girl sure hits hard." Glenn groaned. "You're a knight, Glenn." Magus said. "You've handled worse than getting slapped by an Amazon girl, I hope." "How old is she anyway?" Glenn asked. Magus shrugged. "Sixteen or seventeen maybe." Glenn, being seventeen was pleased to hear this. His tried to hide his blush when Magus asked, "Why are you asking?" "I was just wondering." Glenn replied hastily and walked off his hands in his pockets.  
  
* * *  
  
Gabrielle, Marle, Ayla, and Schala had gone on the ride with the other Samarans. Schala recognized the girl immediately and Gabrielle's memory was slowly rekindling itself. The girls were glad that they knew more about this formally mysterious Amazon girl. "Tell me more about A.D 1000." Gabrielle said to Marle and Lucca. "What's it like?" "There's a lot less snow I'll tell you that." Marle said. The girl's giggled. "Um.let's me see. Lots of villages and towns scattered around." "There's a lot more technology." Lucca added. "We should take you there sometime." "It big!" Ayla told her. She spread out her arms to prove her point. "How did you guys get here in the first place?" Gabrielle asked, wanting to ask this question since they arrived. "Well, this is hard to explain." Lucca replied. "There's a thing called the Wings of Time-" "That's the thing Balthasar created!" Gabrielle piped up. The girls nodded.  
  
"Yes. And this crazy guy Dalton put wings on it to make I his chariot." Marle added. "Now we can fly wherever we wish in whatever time." "Awesome." Gabrielle remarked. "I'd love to get out of here for a while!" she told them. "It'd be like having a party. It gets kind of dull here." "Party?!" Marle suddenly shouted. She winced and slapped her forehead with a fist. "Oh no!" She cried. "I forgot about the ball tomorrow night, remember?" she asked Lucca. "What day is it? Tuesday? Wednesday?" Lucca wondered. "I think its Wednesday." Schala said. "I could be wrong." Marle groaned and turned her horse around. "We've got to get back home NOW." She told them. They kicked their horses into swift gallops and rode back for the village. "Dad's going to KLL me!" she wailed as the came in sight of the village. 


	4. Fun in the Future

Disclaimer: I don't own CT A/N: I was thinking that the CT gang needs to have some fun so here you go!  
Chapter Four: Fun in the Future "Crono!" Marle bellowed once they reached the village. Crono came running from the cabin the boys were staying in. "What is it?" "The ball! We totally forgot about it!" she cried. The spiked redhead's eyes widened. "Oh! You're dad's going to kill us! Gabrielle, we can't stay the night, sorry!" Marle dismounted and together they ran to the cabins. Gabrielle ran to hers and began to stuff some of her belongings into a leather pack. "You're coming too?" Magus asked, hoisting his own bag onto a black horse. The others were packing hastily as if a tornado was ripping through the village. "If that's all right." She asked hopefully. "Sure." Crono called over his horse's back. "Of course you can come." Marle called over hers. "Great!" Gabrielle cried delighted. "I'll call some Amazons to collect our horses after we leave. They'll keep them safe." With the packing done everyone rode their own horses out of the village. The company was a very different one than when they came up the mountain. Instead of three horses two to a horse there were nine horses one to a horse. They rode hard for an hour then rested at a small lake. Gabrielle dipped her hand in it to drink. She saw in the reflection of the lake, a man behind her: Glenn. She continued to drink until she had her fill. She whirled around and glared. "Would you please leave me alone?" she demanded. When she went to go around him, he moved to block her path. She scowled and moved to the right; Glenn blocked her there too. She faked going left again then right with Glenn still following her. Finally she pushed him, catching him by surprise. He grabbed her arm and she fell with him. They looked at each other; they were close enough to kiss for almost a full minute before Gabrielle scrambled off of him. Silently, she busied herself with her saddlebags. Glenn dusted his bottom to get the snow off and casually walked away like nothing happened. Little did the two know that Lucca, Marle, Schala, and Crono had seen the whole thing. They snickered about it then saddled the horses again and rode hard for another hour. Passing by the tents, they finally saw the clearing at the base of the mountain called the Commons. They became more talkative now that they had reached the bottom of the mountain. The old man was surprised to see Gabrielle. "Haven't seen one of you in a while, miss." He remarked grinning. "I mean the Samarans of course. Those Manesh need a lesson." "We gave them one." Crono assured him. "We must go now." He nodded to him and the party walked out of the Commons on foot, leaving the horses to some youths in the Commons. "I think I'm going to feel that ride for a week." Lucca said as she struggled to walk normally. Gabrielle giggled as she strode around as if she had just woken up this morning. Lucca glared but had a wry smile on her face. "Now, here's a obstacle for us." Magus said. He gestured to the sleek gray pod like ship with wings: Epoch. "How to get nine people in.that." He pointed and Gabrielle stopped where she was to marvel at Epoch. Glenn, who wasn't watching ahead of him, collided into her. "Watch it!" Gabrielle snapped. She walked forward and touched the smooth surface of Epoch. "Wow, the blacksmiths here couldn't do anything nearly this smooth." "That's because it was made in the future." Crono told her, climbing in. They all were packed in, being three to a seat. Against her wishes, Gabrielle was squished between Glenn and Magus. One reason was because she was unhappy with Glenn and that the girl was slightly claustrophobic and hated being crammed. As the engine roared, Gabrielle stiffened. Beeps and clicks told her that Crono was at the controls and suddenly Epoch zoomed forward. Gabrielle yelped and grabbed onto both Magus and Glenn's hands despite her anger. They smiled at each other and held the girl's hands. A sound that sounded like a whip cracking rang out and when Gabrielle dislodged herself from Glenn and Magus she found herself in a world of green. "Wow." she breathed. People and trees were everywhere. There was nowhere Gabrielle would look and not find a person or a tree or an animal. She felt a hand on her shoulder. It was Lucca. "Welcome to Guardia, Gabrielle." She told her. "Hey, Gabrielle." Magus slung his bag over his shoulder. "You're eyes are going to fall out, you've got them so wide." He clapped her on the back. "I had a similar reaction." Schala said as she passed. Now Gabrielle's eyes were REALLY going to fall out when she was what was beyond a huge forest ahead of them. Crowning a hill was an enormous castle with flying pennants at the top of the many towers. The dark stone glittered in the sunlight and it seemed like it touched the sky. Marle and Crono had to push the girl to the forest and into the door of the castle. "Princess Nadia!" the guards at the door cried. They bowed as one. They entered a large room with an aging man sitting on a single throne in the huge room. "Nadia! Where have you been?" he demanded, jumping up from the plush seat. "And who're all these people?" Quick introductions and reintroductions were made. The King raised his eyebrows at Gabrielle. "Who're you?" he inquired. "Father, this is Gabrielle of the Amazons in 12,000 B.C." she told him. "She saved my life when I fell through some thin ice." She said quickly to smooth over her father's glare. His glare lifted and the King grabbed Gabrielle's hand. "I thank you for saving my daughter, young lady." He said regally. "No problem." Gabrielle said informally. The group exchanged smiles and held in their giggles. "Now, Nadia. You're lucky this time." The King told her. "Tomorrow night is the ball." Sighs of relief went through the group. "And I would like all of you to come. Especially you, Gabrielle." "I don't know what you guys want to do but I need a bath!" Marle said. "A nice warm bath and a night's sleep in a real bed and I'll be a new woman." The boys went to the men's baths to bathe, as did the girls went to the women's baths. Gabrielle was leery when she saw the large in-ground tub of water the size of a small pond in the porcelain-tiled room. Unlike her, the other girls were overjoyed to see the slightly steaming water. After stripping, they leaped in with yells of delight. "C'mon Gabrielle." Marle beckoned. "Surely you bathed with the other Amazon women." "Well, of course. I'm just curious on how they made it in the floor." She said. The girls laughed and beckoned the girl. She yanked off her boots, tunic, shirt, pants, and underclothes and jumped into the pool. "This is great." Gabrielle said when she came back up. After bathing with the other Amazon women for so long she wasn't uncomfortable seeing her girl friends without any clothes on. Schala handed her a bottle of a gooey green substance. She looked at it puzzled. "Wash your hair with it." Marle instructed. Gabrielle took the cork stopper off the bottle and poured some into her palm. She handed the bottle to Ayla who asked for it. Still puzzled, she sniffed it. It smelled of apples and other spices. Then she worked it through her hair. She really wasn't careful and some of the lather got into the girl's eyes. She yelped and got water into her palms and splashed it on her eyes. Marle giggled and showed her how to not get it in her eyes. "You should have warned me." Gabrielle told her. "I didn't know you'd get it in your eyes." Marle retorted. Gabrielle was familiar with the soap but it smelled different than the soap she was used to. "It's supposed to make your skin smell nice." Schala said. "Oh." "Me done." Ayla announced getting out of the pool. She wrapped a towel around her body and left the room. "I am too." Gabrielle said. "Ah, you guys don't know how to enjoy a bath." Marle complained. Gabrielle decided to stay. "Still mad at Glenn?" Lucca asked. "Yes." Gabrielle retorted glaring. Marle gave a wry smile, "That's not what I saw at the lake." Gabrielle blushed crimson and splashed at the girls who were laughing. They shrieked with mirth as the water hit them. "I'm getting all pruny." Schala said after a while showing everyone her wrinkly fingers. "Yeah, let's get out of here." Lucca said climbing out of the pool. They all wrapped towels around themselves and went to dress in the dressing room. Marle led them all to her room in one of the castle's many towers, where Gabrielle saw more things she never saw before. "This place is so cool!" she cried. "Wait until tomorrow night." Marle rolled her eyes. "Normally balls are fun but sometime they are so boring!" "Tell me about it!" Schala cried. "What're they like?" Gabrielle wanted to know. Marle sighed and thought before she answered. "Well, they're always held in a huge room called a ballroom. And there's music and dancing and-" "Food?" Gabrielle inquired. "Sometimes." Marle replied. "Depends on what time they're held." "Enough about party." Ayla said. "Let's Gabrielle other stuff." "There's more?" Gabrielle asked eyes wide. Gabrielle yelped when there was a knock at the door. "It's us." Crono called through the door. Marle let them in and everyone settled into anything that could be claimed as a seat. Gabrielle moved when Glenn sat on a chair five feet from her. She went to sit on Marle's bed between Ayla and Lucca. "So, how about we take a walk?" Magus asked. "I hate being cooped up in here." Gabrielle was surprised; she wouldn't have minded it if they stayed in this castle her entire time here. "Yeah, let's go." Lucca said getting up.  
  
* * * They showed Gabrielle around Truce first. Gabrielle couldn't stop whirling her head around so she could see everything until Magus put his hand firmly on her shoulders. "The houses and trees aren't going to grow legs and walk away, Gabrielle. You'll see everything, trust me." He told her. Lucca near them laughed. "Gabrielle, come to my house!" the inventor grabbed the Amazon's arm and towed her across a bridge and to a good sized villa. "Mom! Dad! There's someone I want you to meet!" Lucca called. They found them in the kitchen having lemonade. "Hello there, Lucca." Her father said. "Who's this?" he asked seeing Gabrielle. "This is Gabrielle. She's an Amazon." She said to her parents. "Hello, Gabrielle." Lucca's mother said. "Pleased to meet you." "You too." Gabrielle shifted her weight from one foot to the other. She sometimes was shy when it came to strangers. "And Gabrielle likes science!" Lucca went on. "Well, that's a noteworthy quality, young lady." Lucca's father's attitude toward the girl changed rather quickly. "Has she seen the Telepod?" "No, not yet." The scientist replied. "Well, show it to her!" Taban ordered cuffing his daughter gently on the shoulder. "C'mon, let's go." Lucca said.  
  
* * * "Before you see the Telepod, I want you to see my house." Crono said. Gabrielle really wanted to see the Telepod whatever that was, and she about to say this when Crono grabbed her arm and pulled her to a tan stone house. It was either go or be dragged. Gabrielle wondered if Crono knew his own strength. "Mom!" Crono called. "Crono! Where have you been?" she demanded. "And who's this?" "This's Gabrielle." Crono told her. "Gabrielle, a lady doesn't dress like that." She told the Amazon. "But how could I ride a horse in a dress? Or staff fight?" Gabrielle protested. "Just say 'Yes, ma'am'." "Yes, ma'am?" Gabrielle inquired. Crono elbowed her in the ribs. "Ow!" Before Gabrielle could say anything else, Crono, Marle, Lucca, and Ayla dragged her upstairs and closed the door. "What was that about?" Gabrielle wanted to know. "You have to understand that girls your age wear dresses and always obey their elders, you know stuff like that." Marle explained. "You were raised differently so they're going to think you're-" "A savage?" Gabrielle finished. "That's-not the word I was going to say but that's what people think." Marle said. "But we no think that." Ayla told her. "You good with stick and you strong. It good to be strong." "Thanks Ayla." Gabrielle said. "Let's go see the Telepod!" Lucca said.  
  
* * * "Voila!" Lucca cried as they took the white sheet off the machine. "I give you.the Telepod!" "So.what does it do?" Gabrielle wanted to know. "Well, it's supposed to take you from one pod to the other." Lucca replied. "But if you're you have any Dreamstone on you, see you later!" "When I tried it out, my pendant reacted with it and I was thrown to A.D 600." Marle said. "Remember, I told you." "Yeah. Can I try it?" Gabrielle asked. "Sure!" Lucca said. Soon, Gabrielle was standing on the right pod, waiting for Lucca to get everything ready. "Ok, ready?" Lucca inquired. "Yes!" "All right! Here we go!" Lucca called out orders for the group to get the machine started and going. Gabrielle disappeared into a dozen sparkly dots and was transported to the left pod. "Whoa! What a rush!" Gabrielle shouted with glee. "Again!" She went on it again and again, until finally she said, "Oh, I think I'm going to be sick!" And she was. She ran to a corner and vomited. Then she laughed. "I think you did that one time to many." Magus said. "Anything else you want to show me?" Gabrielle asked. They took her through the Fair and went into 's tent. Gabrielle shrieked when she saw the floating head and hands and tried to flee but Magus caught her. They played a few games and got some cat food for Crono's cat. They went all around playing games and they ate a small supper there in one of the many eating tents. Gabrielle was amazed by the food and emptied her plate quickly. They sat by a fountain, when the gang decided to get mischievous. Crono slapped the water to hit Marle, who splashed him back. Ayla nearly drenched Glenn, and Magus tried to pull Gabrielle into the fountain. Marle jumped up and gave Crono a playful shove. He tumbled into the fountain. He leapt out soaking wet and chased Marle. "Run, Marle!" Schala called through cupped hands. Marle ran out of the square, Crono at her heels. The group followed as they ran to the beach near Truce and took off their shoes and waded into knee-deep surf. They played a few games of chicken and lounged on the beach having the best time they'd had in a while. The idea of the coming battle with Lavos never entered their minds once. Lucca snoozed on the beach in the late-afternoon sun as the others stayed in the water. Schala wad the one with the idea to cover their friend with sand. When Lucca awoke she found herself heavily layered with sand. "Hey!" she bellowed. "What the hell?" Gabrielle laughed until she cried. Crono and Marle helped Lucca out of her cocoon of sand. Gabrielle threw a fistful of sand at Glenn when he came too close to her. He was quick to react and turned his head. Even though it didn't get into his eyes, he would have a hard time getting all the sand out of his dark brown hair. "What is that girl's problem?" he demanded when Crono came over. "I guess she's still mad about you calling her a savage." He said. "But I didn't call her one!" Glenn shouted. "I didn't do a damn thing to her!" "Maybe.maybe she's trying to hide something." Crono suggested. "What?" "Has it ever occurred to you that she may be flirting with you?" Crono inquired. "It could be anything." "I just wished she'd stop." He said, running his fingers through his hair scowling when a bit of sand came loose. "It's getting annoying." Schala came to stand next to them. Her hair was tousled by the sea breeze and was a bit wet. "Go talk to her." Schala suggested. "I'd do that if she wouldn't lob sand at me every time I get within five feet from her." Glenn snapped. "Here, I'll help. I'll walk with you and if she grabs for some sand I'll stop her." Schala said. With a sigh he said, "All right." The two walked over to the girl, who was rolling her pants up above the knee so they wouldn't get any more soaked than they all ready were. "Hey Gabrielle." Schala said cheerful. Gabrielle's head was still bent over her work; when she looked up, she scowled and began to walk away. "Wait!" Glenn called. "Give me one reason why I should." Gabrielle demanded. "Because I want to talk to you." Glenn said. "You have to know that I'm sorry if I offended you in any way. I never meant offense to your people." Glenn told her carefully. "I'm glad you feel that way." Gabrielle said turning on her heel and running off. "So," Glenn inquired. "Did she accept my apology?" "I have no idea. I'll go find out." Schala murmured. She ran to catch up with the trotting Amazon. "Gabrielle, wait!" "What is it?" Gabrielle asked. "So, are you accepting Glenn's apology?" Schala wanted to know. Gabrielle paused a moment before she spoke. "No." she replied flatly. "Why not?" Schala was flabbergasted: how dense could this girl get? "He was rude to me. No Amazon stands still while a man insults her or her people." Gabrielle said. "But he apologized." "Why do I have to-" Gabrielle was saying when Magus came over. "Hey, have you seen Glenn?" he inquired. "Why does everyone have to torture me by saying his name?" Gabrielle demanded loudly. Magus gave Schala a perplexed look. Gabrielle fled to a shaded corner of the beach, leaving Magus and Schala standing there confused. "We're going to need a sledgehammer to break this girl." Magus told his sister. "She's stubborn as a mule!" Schala said. They walked back to the group, who was snacking on some of the edible prizes they received at the Fair.  
  
* * * Gabrielle sprawled out in a shaded patch of beach that was shaded by that trees that towered over that area of the beach. It was the edge of the sandy beach and behind the trees, was Truce Village. She was enjoying the peace of hearing the waves and gulls and soaking up her first beach excursion, when she heard a noise behind her. She jumped up and looked where the noise was. It was Glenn emerging from the trees. He held his arms up as if to tell her he wasn't going to do anything. "Relax. I just want to talk to you." Glenn snapped. "Well, I don't want to talk to you." Before she could walk away, Glenn snatched her wrist and didn't let go. "Let go of me!" she ordered. "Not until you hear me out!" Glenn said fiercely. "Can't you listen for two seconds?" "I'm going to kick your ass, if you don't let go of me NOW!" Gabrielle shouted. She dug her thumbnail of her other hand into the base of Glenn's, making him hiss and release her. "What part of I don't want to talk to you d'you not understand?" she demanded. "Why can't you let go of a grudge?" Glenn asked her. "And don't you dare tell me it's one of those Amazon things!" "There you go again!" Gabrielle cried. "Just don't talk to me and leave me alone!" She turned to leave but Glenn swiftly darted to get in front her again. "You are so annoying!" she yelled through grit teeth. She pushed him, but he was ready. He grabbed her wrist as she was passing him and yanked back. She tried to twist away only to make it worse. A sound of bone cracking could be heard as well as Gabrielle's cry of pain. The girl fell to her knees cradling her right arm. "Oh gods! Gabrielle, I'm sorry!" Glenn cried kneeling next to her. "Go away! Haven't you done enough?" Gabrielle shouted. When Glenn touched her shoulder, she threw her left hand at him blindly letting her acid spray out with a yell of frustration. Glenn yelled out so loud it echoed far more than Gabrielle's cry of pain. Everyone came to them at a run. Marle ran straight to Gabrielle and saw her arm. Crono and Magus went to Glenn who was still yelling as he removed his hands from his face. Ugly red burns ran from right below his left eye down his face and neck and onto his shoulder. Magus then went to Gabrielle to see what was wrong with her. He cringed at the swelling at her shoulder and bruises on her wrist. No one asked what happened but silently went to get everyone's shoes and collect their things: It was time to go back to the castle. This time Gabrielle's glare was returned every bit as mean every time the two made eye contact. Anyone could see the two were in pain and very irritable. They walked quietly to the castle where healers were fetched and they were settled into their rooms. Marle thought it would be best if Gabrielle and Glenn were as far apart as possible but Crono said it might help if they were next door. Lucca cringed at what could happen. "If anything goes wrong we could always move them, you know." He said. Gabrielle's arm was set and Glenn had his burns tended to. Everyone retired to bed with mumbled 'good night's.  
  
* * * "I'm telling you-ouch!" Glenn was having his bandages removed. Marle had put the strongest healing she could last night and now she was seeing what the turnout was. "All I did was touch her shoulder and," he made a gesture right for his face. "She showered me with acid." "You're lucky she didn't get your eye." Marle said quietly. "I think I need to talk with out Amazon friend." "I'm going with her." Schala said. The girls went through the adjoining door into Gabrielle's room. All the guest rooms had adjoining doors to connect them all. Gabrielle was reading on her bed when the girls entered the room. The girl rolled her eyes clearly annoyed. "Oh great." She moaned. "Another lecture. Magus, Ayla, and Crono all ready snapped my head off, ok?" "We just want to talk." Schala said cheerfully. "Right, Marle." "Right." "Well, this still isn't a lecture but.why did you do that? I mean, Gabrielle, you could have blinded him!" Schala said. "I know!" Gabrielle cried. "D'you think I liked it? D'you? I feel horrible and now everyone hates me! I wish I never had this magic!" Gabrielle's eyes were filling with tears. "We don't hate you! We're just.displeased." Marle said. "I can understand being mad when he dislocated your shoulder but I think you shouldn't have sprayed acid at him." Someone knocked on the open doorway and ambled in the room. Schala and Marle took one look at the visitor and quietly left the room. Gabrielle saw her visitor and clenched her jaw and looked down. "Look. I want to make a truce with you." Glenn said. "I really can't stand fighting with you. For one thing, you hit too hard." Gabrielle actually smiled when he said this. "And water can only dilute acid.not block it." When Gabrielle looked at him perplexed he said, "I have water magic." She nodded. She threw the covers off of her and stood. Glenn held out a hand. "Friends?" It was like the thick stonewall around Gabrielle's heart as she took his hand. They shook hands, smiling at each other. "Friends." Gabrielle whispered. "All's well then?" Magus inquired from the doorway. "I guess so." Glenn replied. "Finally!" Lucca sighed. "It's about time we broke you, Gabrielle." Schala teased. "You're a very stubborn young lady!" "Me glad!" Ayla cried. "But also.me hungry!" she said thumping her bare stomach. "Let's get some food, I'm starving!" Glenn said. To the group surprise, Glenn and Gabrielle went to breakfast holding hands. 


	5. Royal Party

Disclaimer: I don't own CT  
A/N: Yay! Party time! Enjoy!  
Chapter Five: Royal Party "I'm actually looking forward to the ball!" Marle said drizzling honey in her porridge. "Spare me!" Lucca grumbled. "I hate wearing dresses!" She bit into her toast. "You think I enjoy it? I have to wear them all the time!" Marle spat. "Why have the ball in the first place?" Gabrielle wanted to know, buttering the scone Glenn had handed her. "It's a royal thing. Also to celebrate the Centennial of Guardia; Guardia's a century now." Marle replied. Gabrielle whistled. "Wow. That's old! Now wonder you're having a party." Gabrielle murmured. "When is it again?" "It begins at sunset." Crono answered for Marle because she was taking sips from her cup. "Ends who knows when." "What we do till then?" Ayla asked. "Ride around?" Crono suggested. "Swimming!" was Schala's choice. "Why don't we take Gabrielle around the castle?" Lucca wanted to know. "She hasn't seen all of it." "All right." Magus said tossing his napkin on the table. "Let's go."  
  
* * * "Let's go to the practice yards." Glenn pleaded. "No! The stables!" Schala begged. "What about the library?" Lucca asked. Gabrielle didn't even know where to start in such a big place. "I know where to take her!" Marle cried. She towed her friend around a number of hallways and stopped large oak double doors. "Prepare to be amazed!" Marle pushed the doors open. Gabrielle's mouth nearly hit the tops of her boots. All around were portraits of people young, old, in suits of armor, in royal robes, and in palace uniforms. The princess knew a great deal about her ancestors. It was almost like she knew Queen Leene personally. When Gabrielle said this the others laughed. She shrugged and followed them to another part of the gallery. "This one you'll like, Gabrielle." Glenn said as he opened the door to another part. "It's all the warriors that have done great service to the realm." Gabrielle gasped when she saw a painting of a frogman next to Queen Leene. "That's you, isn't it?" Gabrielle told him. "Aye, I mean yes." He replied. "A long time ago, ol' Prince of Darkness," he elbowed Magus in the ribs as he came up next to him. "Turned me into a frog." Apparently, he had forgiven him because he smiled wryly as he explained. Gods, Gabrielle thought. If someone turned me into a frog I'd flay them within an inch of their life! "But thanks to Lucca, I am a man again." Glenn said drawing her back to her surroundings. They showed her several other things like the tailors and scribes and the small council rooms. When Lucca demanded that they showed her the south wing library, they steered her down a long corridor and to large oak double doors like the one's to the portrait gallery. "Ok, Gabrielle. NOW prepare to be amazed!" Lucca said as she swung the doors open. This time Gabrielle's jaw surely must have gone through the floor. The girl had never seen so many books in all her life. Bookshelves reached the ceiling of the very tall room and were crammed with books. Swirling metal staircases went up to a second level of yet more books. Oak desks lined one wall and couches were fitted into niches in the wall that had broad windows fitted in them. "Wonderful isn't it?" Glenn asked. "There's a smaller one where I come from but not as grand as this." "Is A.D 600 much different than here?" Gabrielle inquired. "A little." Glenn answered. "Maybe we could visit there sometime." "I'd like that." Gabrielle told him with a smile that warmed Glenn's heart.  
  
The tour continued until it was noon. After a luncheon with Marle's father and some high-ranking nobles, they set out for the stables and practice yards. To Crono and Glenn's glee they went to the practice yards first. "Sir Crono!" someone shouted. "It's great to see you here. You too, Your Highness." He bowed his head to Marle. It was a man with close-cropped black hair and blue eyes. "Gabrielle, Schala, Magus, Glenn, Ayla this is Sir Darren." Crono said. "Sir Darren, this is Gabrielle, Schala, Magus, Glenn, and Ayla." Sir Darren's eyes began to dance when he saw Gabrielle. "An Amazon?" he inquired. "Haven't seen one of you in a while." His kind voice was suddenly mocking. Gabrielle grit her teeth and held her tongue. "How's weapon practice? Care to take on a trained knight?" "Watch you tongue, Sir Darren." Gabrielle warned. "You may not like the consequences." This time Darren laughed. "Forgive me, Your Highness, Sir Crono, everyone for my laughter. It's just that it's funny to hear of a woman who fights." Darren explained. "Believe me, Sir Darren." Glenn announced. "Gabrielle can fight." "Can she wield a blade?" Darren wanted to know. Gabrielle turned scarlet; swords had always given her trouble. Darren laughed seeing her blush. "I see. Then what do you fight with?" "A staff." Gabrielle replied. Darren continued to laugh. "You use a stick?" he demanded. "Yes I do!" Gabrielle hollered over his roaring laughter. Darren leaned to the side and yanked a plain wood staff out of a barrel nearby and tossed it at her. She scowled at it. "This is lead weighted and the balance is off." She said tossing it back. ".People don't normally catch that." he muttered. He tossed another to her, his eyes filled only with the tiniest bit of respect. "Let's see what you claim you can do." He sneered. They assumed a spot on the rough earth and took the ready position. Darren swung his staff around and would have hit her knee if she wasn't quick enough but she was quick enough and counter with a sweep that was a feint. She quickly switched hands and rapped him on the side of the head. He lunged aiming for her stomach but she countered and began to whack him on the collarbone, biceps, and stomach; her staff was a blur in the air. She quickly swept the knight off his feet and put the butt of the stick on his stomach. "You are pretty good." Darren said reluctantly. "For a girl at least." Gabrielle jabbed him in the belly as he was getting up and put her staff back in the barrel. "That was great!" Glenn told her his dark eyes dancing. "C'mon, Schala wants to see the stables. We can ride around Guardia Forest." Wishing she could ride, Shokiera, her bay mare, she walked into the stables to select a mount. She found a red-brown big gelding that nuzzled her as she walked by him. She held out her palm for him to smell. "He's a bit big for you." Glenn said behind her. The gelding lipped her shirt as if to say "Ride me!" "Oh, c'mon!" Gabrielle begged. "I know how to ride a horse!" She found the gelding's saddle and briskly saddled him and put on his tack. Glenn gave her a hand up to mount the tall horse's back. As soon as the Amazon stuck her booted foot into the stirrup, it slid down making Gabrielle tumble into Glenn's arms. Her force made him slam into the wall of the gelding's stall. They exchanged nervous laughs and Glenn went up to the horse. "It's a common horse trick." Glenn told her. "You see, horses here aren't really used to strangers so they like to play tricks on them." He crouched and looked at the horses saddle buckle. "Oh, this big guy did the belly full of air trick." Gabrielle looked perplexed. "What?" "See, they swallow a belly full of air to make them bigger then when they blow it out the saddle slips and the rider falls." Glenn kneed the horse in the belly. "Stop it!" Glenn ordered. The horse blew a wad of spit onto Glenn's tan shirt. "Oh, thank you. I love you, too." Glenn joked wryly. Gabrielle laughed with him; he had learned to love that sound. "Ok, now try to mount." Glenn said giving her a hand up. Gabrielle banged her leg on the other wall of the stall but grit her teeth and said nothing. Glenn went to mount his chestnut mare and together they rode out of the stables. The gelding's back was a lot wider than her mare's. Also when she kicked it into a gallop, she soon had the sensation the though was like riding an avalanche. She thanked the Horse Lords the gelding didn't have a hard mouth, or it'd be impossible to control the horse. The group found each other and went down the trail in a pace that was peaceful and relaxing. Gabrielle, whose thighs were beginning to cramp, kept shifting uncomfortably because of the big width of her mount's back. They stopped to rest by a quiet stream and sprawled out on the grass. Once Gabrielle dismounted she found it hard to stand straight up. Lucca laughed and teased that the tables had been turned. Gabrielle glared and plopped down to lean against a big maple tree. Glenn settled next to her. "Remind me never to kick that horse into a gallop." Gabrielle groaned. "It's like I have a mountain between my legs!" Glenn laughed and patted her shoulder. He shook his hand because his hand was tingling after the touch. He decided not to touch Gabrielle again from fear of what he might say or do. "Hey, guys!" Marle called. "We'd better start heading back. We've got to get ready." Glenn stood easily and helped Gabrielle stand. She stumbled on a root of the tree and fell into Glenn. He supported her and they held each other's eyes for a few seconds. Gabrielle then whispered thanks and trotted to her horse. The company trotted out and it was late afternoon by the time they returned. They said goodbye to each other and the boys went to the men's baths and the girls went to the women's baths. Gabrielle shed her clothes and dove into the heated pool. This time she didn't get the green gooey hair-soap in her eyes when she washed her hair with it. They took their time washing wanting to be very clean for the ball. "These last two days have been the best, except for when I hurt Glenn." Gabrielle said. "Are you glad you guy are friends?" Schala wanted to know lathering her hair a second time. "Yes." She said smiling. "Why'd it take you so long to forgive him?" Lucca asked. "I really don't know. Something inside me felt weird whenever I was around him and it made me really uncomfortable." She explained. "Oh!" Marle cried. "Why didn't you say that in the first place? That explains everything!" "Huh?" "You have a crush on Glenn." Schala told her. "It was obvious today." Lucca said. "Especially in the stables." She raised her eyebrows mischievously. Gabrielle turned a bright crimson and reached for the soap. "He like you too." Ayla told her. "It obvious with him too." Gabrielle became even redder. "C'mon, Gabrielle out with it!" Marle ordered. "Do you have a thing for Glenn?" "Er.I don't know." She said quickly turning around so no one could see her scarlet face. "Well, if you don't," Schala winked at the other girls. "He definitely has one for you." Gabrielle quickly finished washing and got dressed in normal clothes. The girls planned to change in Marle's room. Later the rest of the girls joined her. They all gathered by the princess's big mirror. "You know," Marle began combing her lovely golden hair. "It wouldn't be bad if you guys did hook up." "Yeah. You'd make a cute couple." Schala added brushing her sky blue locks. As she spoke she looked at Gabrielle in person not her reflection in the mirror. "Glenn good strong man." Ayla told her as she fluffed her cornflower hair. She walked to her bag. "Ack! Me no bring dress." "Ayla, you can borrow one of my dresses. You guys know I have plenty." Marle told her friend getting up. The princess went to her wardrobe and pulled out several elegant dresses for the girl to choose from. "You can borrow one too, Gabrielle." "I brought one." She told her. "It's Amazon formality. I wear it every time we have a ceremony or ritual. Relax, I made sure I brought my long skirt." Marle nodded relieved. She saw some of the Amazons in very short skirts and tops that wouldn't be very appropriate. Gabrielle shook her head to get some of the water out of her hair and walked to her bag and pulled out a reddish-brown long skirt that would go just below the girl's knees. Marle looked unsure her father would approve but Gabrielle showed her the boots that when she wore them, only a little bit of Gabrielle's calf would show. The top was a low cut leather tank top that was the same reddish-brown as the skirt with thin leather straps. The bottom of the top would come just above her bellybutton. Gabrielle slipped into the dressing room and a few minutes later came out. "So, am I in one piece?" she wanted to know. She looked like a warrior princess in the top that fit her well and didn't show too much. She had put on leather gauntlets with a silver pattern that looked like her pendant. Only a bit of her calf peeked out between the hem on the skirt and the top of her boots. Her stomach was well toned even though it only showed a little bit. Around her neck was her pendant on a much shorter silver chain. On her earlobes were dark silver hoops. At the top of her left ear was a small hoop that matched the ones on her earlobes.  
  
"You look splendid." Marle told her, the other girls nodding. They quickly got dressed and went to get their hair styled.  
  
* * *  
  
An hour later they walked out of a royal salon, dressed and hair done and ready to go. They walked to the room that connected to the grand staircase of the ballroom. The boys greeted them, looking great. Crono was clad in black pants and a silvery-gray shirt. Over his shirt was a piercing royal blue tunic. He looked harassed and walked to Marle who kissed him. After that he smiled. "Damned man at the tailors forced me to wear this. I hate wearing blue!" he grimaced when Gabrielle raised a questioning eyebrow at his curtness before Marle kissed him. Robo didn't wear anything but his gold metal was gleaming so much Gabrielle could see herself on it. Lucca was standing next to him in a simple yet pretty green brocade gown. The brocade was gold and made it look very pretty. Her short brown hair was pinned up in a small horsetail. Ayla patted her shoulder and smiled. She was striking in a soft, flowing white linen dress that was set off by a beaded sapphire blue sleeveless surcoat. Her hair was straightened and sparkled as if glitter was sprinkled onto it. Marle who kept trying to cheer Crono up was lovely in a low cut dark green silk dress trimmed at the neckline and hem with gold trim. Her golden hair was a mass of ringlets that came to her shoulder. Magus and Glenn came into Gabrielle's line of vision. They looked like complete opposites. Magus was a dark prince in a silver shirt and silver pants with a night black tunic over the shirt. His hair was down as it was before but it was treated with something to make it lie flat. Glenn on the other hand was a frog prince in a forest green tunic over a silver shirt. His black pants had a silver stripe running down the outer seam. His tunic was trimmed with silver as well. Schala appeared at her brother's elbow and smiled. She was beautiful in a blue-gray linen dress with a gold silk sleeveless surcoat. The surcoat was as frail as a butterfly wing and was beaded to make it hang properly. Her sky blue hair was in a tight bun pinned with gold pins. "You look wonderful." Glenn said to Gabrielle. "Thank you." She said with a sweet smile. Schala dragged Magus away to leave Gabrielle and Glenn alone. "How are you?" Gabrielle asked. "I'm great." He replied cheerfully. "You?" "Same. This is really exciting, isn't it?" Gabrielle asked. "Her Highness, Princess Nadia of Guardia and Sir Crono of Guardia." A herald announced telling Gabrielle Marle and Crono were descending the stair. "It is." He had hoped to stall Gabrielle so they could walk down the stair together. "Her Highness, Schala of Zeal and her brother His Highness, Prince Janus of Zeal." The herald announced. The people of Guardia had a bit of confusion at the foreign name but it soon died. Gabrielle went to leave and go to the top of the stairs but Glenn gently grabbed her wrist, "Wait!" he cried and grabbed her wrist and yanked her back very alarmed. Gabrielle flew back and they slammed into the wall. Their lips touched gently for a split second then Gabrielle startled took her lips away. It took them a few moments to realize they were still pressing against each other. They were staring at each other then Gabrielle pushed away and ran to the door where were to exit from. "Lucca of Truce and Robo, the humanoid robot. Ayla, chief of the Ioka tribe." The herald announced. Glenn and Gabrielle were the only one's left. They had to descend the stairs together. Glenn smiled weakly and offered his arm. She blushed and took it. She hoped he didn't notice her trembling while he prayed that she didn't feel his damp hand. "Sir Glenn of Guardia." The herald announced. Some of the knights in the room looked around perplexed. "Gabrielle, chief of the Samaran tribe of the Amazon Nation." Silence fell as Gabrielle and Glenn descended the large stairs covered with scarlet carpet. Gabrielle knew she looked nothing like Marle, who looked like she was floating. She walked on the scarlet rug up to the throne where the King sat on his throne. While she was walking, she heard all the comments from the courtiers. She resisted the urge to glare at the remarks about her clothes and status. She bowed awkwardly to the King who nodded in acknowledgment. "People of Guardia, this young lady saved Princess Nadia from falling into thin ice while she was away from the castle.again." A soft chuckle went through the crowd. When Gabrielle went to her friends, some people nodded as she passed. One even bowed. Marle smiled proudly and her friends beamed. Glenn blushed when she passed after what happened in the other room. Soft music began to play as couples danced. The room was liberally lit with bright torches along the wall in iron brackets. Vivid tapestries hung on the stonewalls and banners hung from the ceiling. Nobles were all in their finest and were busy to dance the night away. "This is a ball after all." Marle said, grinning as she took Crono's hand. Gabrielle sat on a bench in one of the many niches in the huge ballroom. While Gabrielle loved space, there such thing as too much space! "May I sit here?" he asked politely pointing to the space next to her. "Sure." She replied not looking at him. She was nervous around him after what happened. He sat down; Gabrielle scooted a little away from him. "Look, I know that was awkward back there. I didn't mean for that to happen." Glenn said. A tone in his voice made her look at him. "I really didn't mean to kiss you." "It was an accident." Gabrielle made herself say. "They happen, you know." "Yes, they do." A blush crept on his face. "Would you-" Magus came to her rescue, walking briskly over and bowing slightly to her. "Would you like to dance?" he asked. "Sure." Gabrielle said hastily. She took Magus's hand and allowed him to lead her to a spot on the floor. Glenn glared at his friend and started to think of how to get revenge. "So, how is it in the future?" Magus asked Gabrielle. "It's great. I never thought I'd see so much green or so many people." Gabrielle replied happily. Magus laughed. "I'm so glad I met you guys." Gabrielle told him. "I have some great friends, and I know my past, thanks to you." Magus looked down at his feet. When he looked up he saw Glenn still on the bench he was on next to Gabrielle. He was slumped over, with his chin in his hands. His dark eyes were sad. The two were silent until Magus finally asked, "So how're things with you and Glenn? Haven't attacked each other again I hope." Gabrielle laughed, "No, we're getting along great. He's really nice." "He wouldn't shut up last night about you." Magus asked. "At first he was furious than as the pain in his face began to fade he began to ramble on about your staff skills and how strong you were." "Really?" Gabrielle inquired. "Why would he do that?" "I don't know." Magus admitted. "But I think our knight friend has a thing for you." "Why would he have a thing for me?" Gabrielle wanted to know. "We barely met." "You haven't changed haven't you, Gabrielle?" Magus asked. "By how much he talks about you and the way he looks at you, how can you not see?" Magus cleared his throat. "Oh, and I've seen your accidents. Like at the lake and in the stables." Gabrielle looked down at her dancing feet feeling herself turn red. "I suggest you talk to him." Magus said. "Give him the chance to tell you himself." Gabrielle sighed. "All right. I'll go talk to him." Gabrielle told him. The song ended and Gabrielle and Magus thanked each other. On her way to Glenn, a man approached her and asked if she wished to dance. Glenn looked up at her. She declined as politely as she could and continued her journey to Glenn. Then a dancing couple bumped into her; with a quick apology she trotted the rest of the way. "With all this noise you're making, you'll drown out the music." Gabrielle teased, trying to break the ice. He smiled tightly and looked back down. "Eh.can I sit here?" she asked. "Yeah." Glenn replied patting the spot next to him. Gabrielle bounced her boot-clad feet on the marble floor anxiously. "Would you." he looked around the room. Then looked again at Gabrielle. "Would you like to dance?" he wanted to know. "All right." Gabrielle answered. Glenn nervously took her hand and they walked onto the dance floor. Schala winked at her when she passed them. Gabrielle gave her a warm smile. "I've never been to a party this big before." Gabrielle said after a moment of silence. "In A.D 600, they have feasts. Then there's some dancing afterward but not an entire event just to dance." Glenn told her. "Hey, Glenn." Crono raised his voice slightly so Glenn could hear him. When Glenn turned his head to see Crono, Crono gave him a wink when he saw his dancing partner. Glenn rolled his eyes and turned back to Gabrielle. Marle had given her a similar wink and made her blush again. Glenn had talked to Crono while they were getting ready for the ball. He had admitted his growing feelings for Gabrielle there so Magus and Robo couldn't hear. Crono had advised to tell her. Ok, he thought. I'm going to tell her now. He took a huge breath and swallowed. "Gab-" "Excuse me." A tall man with a moustache and a beard had sauntered up to them. "Are you Gabrielle the Amazon?" "Y-yes, I am." Gabrielle replied puzzled. "Oh, yes, well that explains your.uh.outfit." He said eyeing her top and skirt. "My good man, what are you doing dancing with this.woman? There are plenty of lovely civilized women for you to dance with." Gabrielle's hot reply was interrupted by Glenn saying, "This young woman is my friend, my lord. And I chose to dance with her. Now if you will excuse us." He took Gabrielle's hand and steered her as far away from the nobleman as possible. "Of all the nerve!" Gabrielle hissed, her brown eyes snapping with fury. "See what I told you?" Glenn said. "People here think you're a savage. They're wrong. They judge you before they even know you." Gabrielle stayed silent but she was filling with fury and rage. She took a few huge breaths and said, "I think I'm ok now." As the ball progressed, Glenn and Gabrielle met more rude noblemen and women. All of the times, Glenn had to drag Gabrielle away. When the Duke of Porre said that he could see why she didn't want to marry unless a man were interested in a uncivilized wench, Crono held Gabrielle back while Magus held Glenn. The two men grinned at Glenn's fury when Gabrielle was insulted or put down. Things got their hottest when the couple was sitting down to a cup of juice at one of the beverage tables. His Grace of Porre's daughter, Countess Marian, who had tried to cut in on one of the dances Glenn and Gabrielle were having, came over and purposefully spilled grape juice into Gabrielle's lap trying to make it look like an accident. "Oh!" Marian squealed falsely. "Forgive me! But it wouldn't bother you. Savages are used to being filthy aren't they?" A few people around laughed as Gabrielle leaped out of her chair. A purple stain was spreading on the front of her skirt. "You did that on purpose!" Gabrielle accused. "Oh, clumsy me!" the Duke's daughter chortled putting a hand to her mouth. "I bet savages like you wouldn't mind a stain or two on their clothes." Gabrielle snarled and lunged for Marian only to be stopped by Glenn wrapping his arms around her torso. He put all his weight into holding her back even though he wanted to wring this snooty noblewoman's neck! "Look! The savage needs a keeper to keep her in order!" someone shouted. Everyone that had crowded around except Gabrielle's friends began to laugh.  
  
"I wonder how often she does this." A woman said huffily. "She should be caged." A man said thoughtfully. "She'd be a great attraction for the Millennia Fair!" piped a young woman. Magus, Crono, and Marle wove through the crowd with Lucca, Robo, Schala, and Ayla in tow. They saw Glenn restraining Gabrielle around the torso as she tried to attack the laughing noblewoman in a cream colored gown. "You better get away from the savage while you can, Sir Glenn." She sneered. "She might attack you if you get her skimpy clothes dirty. And you shouldn't associate yourself with filth like this slut." This time Magus had to grab the back of Glenn's tunic to prevent him from attacking the young woman. Crono had to run to get Gabrielle because Glenn released her the moment Marian finished her rude statement. "Oh, Sir Crono, that is unnecessary. I can handle this savage bitch!" Marian gave him lusty wink making Marle scowl. "I'm not the bitch here!" Gabrielle spat. "A woman of your dignity would keep a more civil tongue in her empty little head." Marian's face became a mask of rage. "No one gets the better of me!" she hissed. "I will not associate myself in underbred common-born filth like you! You don't deserve that knight. I do! So just go to the filthy streets where you belong and get out of the castle or you're going to muck it up with your disgusting notions!" Marian's face was red by the time she was done. Crono had to keep an iron tight grip on the furious Amazon to prevent her from tackling the Countess. "Marian of Porre, you will mind your manners in the castle of your monarch!" Marle bellowed. Everyone fell silent. "Begging Your Highness's pardon, but I was just putting this underbred trash in her place. Don't you agree she doesn't deserve to dance with Sir Glenn?" she asked. "Sir Glenn and Lady Gabrielle may dance with one another if they wish. Now calm yourself and leave her be!" Marle commanded the air around her filled with authority. "Lady Gabrielle?" Marian sputtered. "She isn't worthy of that title!" "She saved my life, if it would please you to know, Countess Marian. And I wish to repay her and address her with respect and I order you to as well." Marle said dangerously. "I'd muck out all the royal stables before I will address that trash as a noble!" Marian spat. "That will be arranged, Marian." Marle told the girl her green eyes narrowed. "Countess Marian of Porre." King Guardia strode forward. "You will report to the castle stables at dawn and you will muck them out until they are spotless. You will not leave until you are done." His gray eyes were furious. "You will obey the Princess and address this young woman properly." "Yes, Your Majesty." Marian said with a curtsy. "I demand an apology to my friend for your discourteous behavior." Marle told her. "Forgive me.Lady Gabrielle for my horrible behavior." Marian announced through grit teeth. Crono slowly released Gabrielle while Magus let go of Glenn's tunic. Marian was escorted out of the castle by two guards and the majority of the ball continued. Gabrielle had had enough of this ball she didn't even need to weave through people as she stormed out. She was given a five-foot berth as she passed people.  
  
* * * Gabrielle was lying on her bed on her side facing the wall when there was a knock on the door. Gabrielle didn't say anything; she was still angry at what had happened at the ball. The door opened. "Gabrielle, I know you're awake and I want to talk to you." Marle had changed into some everyday clothes and sat on the edge of the bed next to Gabrielle's back. "I'm so sorry about what happened." She told her. "Marian of Porre always boils my blood. She likes being a noble too much and has to be a bitch to anyone who's not." Gabrielle finally turned so she was on her back. "It's not your fault. It's just the things she said really hurt." "All of it was a load of crock." Marle assured her. "You aren't trash or filth and you're surely not underbred. And according to your past, you're a Princess! How dare she treat you so horribly?" Marle voice shook with anger. "I'm not a Princess anymore." Gabrielle pointed out. "How can I be a Princess of a kingdom that doesn't exist?" "Schala and Magus had their titles given back. You could have yours." Marle said. "And you're still chief of the Samaran tribe. The tribe that's the Chosen by Shatara! C'mon, that at least has to be equal to a Countess or a Duchess!" "Maybe, but it's really uncomfortable being addressed as something other than Gabrielle." She said. "That's what I've always been called on the mountain. Except-" "With the Amazons?" Marle supplied. "Er.yes." Gabrielle stammered. "I hate former titles, that's why I changed my name. But after a few years of fighting it, it got so hard to avoid it. So, I accepted the fact that I was a Princess and soon I was comfortable at balls and being called 'Princess' and 'Your Highness'." Marle explained. There was a soft knock on the adjoining door and Glenn emerged still in his tunic and breeches. Marle mouthed, "Are you going to tell her?" She had heard everything from Crono. Glenn nodded. "I was just leaving." Marle said. "Good luck." She mouthed to Glenn and left the room, leaving the two alone. Glenn took a big breath and walked forward as Gabrielle sat up on her bed. "Hi." He said, pulling the chair from her desk to sit on next to her bed. "Hi." Gabrielle replied weakly. "What Marian said was wrong." Glenn told her bluntly. "About deserving me." Gabrielle stayed silent as Glenn looked down at the flagstone floor. "In fact, I really like you, Gabrielle." He looked into her eyes. "A lot." "I like you too, Glenn." Gabrielle replied. "A lot." "Well," Glenn shifted in his seat and quickly got up. He had practically admitted it and wanted to leave at that very moment. "I better go. Good night." He walked briskly to the door. "Glenn." Gabrielle beckoned. When he turned around, Gabrielle was holding out her arms indicating she wanted a hug. He grinned and walked across the room and embraced her. "Thank you for helping me." She whispered in his ear. "No problem." Glenn replied his voice shaking a bit. He nearly ran out of the room.  
* * * Gabrielle woke and bathed with the girls and saw Marian in the stables. She had worn a dark skirt and a white blouse that was going to never be the same again. They snickered at her as she scowled. "Have fun!" Lucca sang. They returned to Marle's room and talked. "She was such a bitch! The nerve of her!" Schala growled. "I don't think anyone in there would have minded if you gave her a pounding." "I know it!" Lucca cried. "She bad girl. It good she have punishment." Ayla added. The girl's yelped when there was a knock at the door. A footman entered the room and bowed deeply. "Sir Glenn of Guardia requests Lady Gabrielle's presence. He said it was urgent." Without one word, Gabrielle got up and walked out of the room, followed by her confused friends.  
  
* * * Glenn was found at the door to the castle. He took Gabrielle aside. His dark eyes were worried and full of concern. Gabrielle was puzzled because he was in chain mail and other warrior paraphernalia. "Listen. There's been an emergency in my time and I have to leave now." He told her. "Everyone's coming with me but I need you to come with me. It's very urgent." "Why's that?" "Be-because it has to do with the Amazons." Glenn replied. "The Guardians have.are going to declare war on the Amazons of A.D 600." 


	6. Woman Knight Part One Training

Disclaimer: I don't own CT!  
A/N: OMG! What's going to happen? Well read and find out!  
Chapter Six: Woman Knight (Part One - Training) Gabrielle was shocked. She had no idea the Amazons still lived in this era. "Why? Why are they going to war?" she wanted to know. Her body had gone numb and she was shaking. "I don't know but if you go it might make a treaty more possible." He replied. Gabrielle nodded. "I'll go." She told him. "All right." Glenn said. "Are you sure?" "Yes. It's my people and I'm going to help them." Gabrielle said boldly.  
  
* * * The party crammed into Epoch and traveled to A.D 600. After seeing A.D 1000 it wasn't a total shock but Gabrielle still liked it. They met the King and Queen. Gabrielle was announced as an Amazon and the King raised his eyebrows. Marle told the story about how Gabrielle saved her from the ice and Queen Leene rose from her throne. "You must be brave, young lady. We're glad you're here to help." She said. "We have prepared a welcome back feast for you, Sir Glenn." He looked at Gabrielle and the others. "And I guess you will be guests of honor." "Thank you, Your Majesty." Gabrielle said when Glenn nudged her.  
  
* * * The feast was large and grand with lots of food and drink. Afterward there was dancing and music. The dancing was in full swing when the doors to the Great Hall burst open. All the knights put a hand to their sword hilts. "Hello!" a burly man sauntered into the hall. "We would like to speak with the Queen." Gabrielle immediately recognized his tongue as one of an Amazon of the north. "Where is she?" he demanded. No one understood what he was saying. He pulled out a grimy crossbow. "Tell me where she is or I'll," he snatched a young girl. "Shoot her!" "No!" Gabrielle quickly reverted to the Amazon dialect. "I don't know what you want but the Queen does not wish to speak with you!" "You have ten seconds before I have everyone here made into pin cushions!" he shouted. "I'm the only one that understands you, can't you see?" Gabrielle told him.  
  
"You're my ticket to the Queen then!" Suddenly, the Queen emerged from the hall. "Ah. Your Majesty." He bowed mockingly. He threw the girl away from him who ran frantically to a couple. Leene looked perplexed, when he spoke it was like hearing gibberish. "I wish to send you my regards!" he aimed the crossbow. "No!" Gabrielle screamed. If Queen Leene was killed by this man then the hopes of a treaty would vanish. Gabrielle tackled the man around the hips as he fired the crossbow but the shot was upward not toward the Queen. "Gabrielle!" Glenn cried. He tried to run to her but Crono and Magus stopped him. The two Amazons tumbled around until Gabrielle rolled away and quickly regained her posture. The Amazon drew a crude dagger and charged at Gabrielle with a war cry. Gabrielle sidestepped and watched as the male Amazon flew forward and land on his face. "Leave or I will seriously hurt you." Gabrielle whispered in Amazon. The man did not answer. Gabrielle rolled him over and saw his dagger was thrust into his own chest. "Impaled on your own dagger, hm?" Gabrielle muttered. "FOR THE AMAZONS!" Another man had emerged from the doors and was charging at Gabrielle with a well-made long sword. Gabrielle ducked his slashed for her face and came up to ram her shoulder into his chest making him fall to the ground. He grabbed her hair as he fell and dragged her with him. Glenn ripped away from Magus and Crono and ran to Gabrielle as the Amazon was trying to choke her to death by wrapping his arm around her neck. "Don't move or she dies!" screamed the Amazon. Glenn stopped dead in his tracks. "He doesn't know what you're saying! Speak ENGLISH!" Gabrielle forced out. Amazons had to master several dialects to survive and prosper. Gabrielle was taught all four dialects of Amazon and she blessed them for teaching her. The Amazon briskly shook his head, "One move and I will kill her." He said in heavily accented English. "I mean it!" He tightened the hold on Gabrielle making her gasp. Gabrielle's vision was getting fuzzy, but she did make out Queen Leene stepping out from her shield of knights. "I don't know what you want," she began. "But it has nothing to do with that young woman. Release her at once!" she commanded. The moment he loosened his grip a bit, Gabrielle slammed her elbow into his ribs and stamped on his foot. He released her with a yelp and Gabrielle ran to Glenn. Suddenly, both Glenn and Gabrielle saw a glint of metal in the darkness of the doorway. Gabrielle's keen ears heard the click of a crossbow being loaded. She knew someone was taking aim for Queen Leene. If Her Majesty died tonight at the hands of an Amazon, there would be war for sure. Once the arrow went flying Gabrielle screamed, "Watch out!" She threw herself in the way of the arrow. The knights alerted by Gabrielle, gently but firmly yanked the queen out of the way while Glenn swiftly grabbed Gabrielle by the waist and spun to the left to get them both out of harm's way. A sharp pain went through Glenn's thigh as the arrow grazed it. He hissed and put a hand to his wound. Several knights came and detained the renegade Amazon. "Glenn!" Gabrielle cried. "You.you just saved my life." She murmured. "And you saved mine." Queen Leene stepped forward. "I thank you both." She nodded to Glenn and Gabrielle. Their friends ran to them. "Whoa!" Crono exclaimed. "How did you do that so fast?" he asked Glenn. He helped Glenn make a bandage from the hem of Glenn's shirt. "Gabby was pretty quick herself." Magus said. Gabrielle glared teasingly at Magus's nickname for her. "The party isn't over yet!" someone shouted. A muscular man in Amazon style clothes strode forward with a loaded crossbow in his hands. Knights surrounded the King and Queen once again and were ready to defend them. "These guys just don't stop do they?" Crono spat acidly. "I thought Amazons were women." Lucca whispered to Gabrielle. "They are, but how d'you think we have grow in population?" Gabrielle replied. "I'll explain later." "Who killed my tribesmen?" the man demanded. "Who?" he shouted. "I did." Gabrielle announced. "That's only because they were attacking my friends." "You think that makes it better?" he inquired. "It doesn't. Prepare to die!" He shouted. "Look out!" Magus yelled. Magus shoved Gabrielle out of the way and snatched the incoming arrow out of the air. Marle moved closer to Magus gesturing to the arrow. Behind his cape his passed the arrow to her. "Thanks." Gabrielle murmured. "I've had my life saved a lot here." She smiled up at him. "How did you.?" the Amazon gasped. Marle ducked behind Magus as she loaded her small crossbow she never went without these days and took aim. "Keep him talking." She hissed. "Amazon males can't do that?" Magus wanted to know. "She could probably do that." He pointed to Gabrielle. The girl's "What?!" was cut short when Magus elbowed her in the ribs. "Er.yes, I could." She said. "How dare you insult an Amazon! I am a warrior and I will be-" Marle hit the target she was aiming for hitting him in the direct center of his chest. He fell like a stone and knights rushed to close the doors. "Nice shot." Gabrielle told Marle. "Thanks." She said. The party ended then and everyone retired to bed. Gabrielle pulled Glenn aside when they reached the guest's wing. "What is it?" Glenn wanted to know. "I just wanted to thank you. For doing what you did tonight." Gabrielle murmured. "It was nothing. You saved Her Majesty's life, you know. I think a treaty might be more possible now." Gabrielle smiled. "I really hope we don't go to war." Gabrielle whispered. "Trust me, we won't. Their Majesties don't just go to war with people without a very good reason." Glenn told her. "Well, we better get some sleep." Gabrielle said. "Good night." She said softly slipping into the hall. He walked to the door next to hers. "Good night." He murmured. Hesitating, he kissed the Amazon's cheek. She hesitated only a second before she kissed his cheek back. Gabrielle was glad the dim hallway made it hard to see her blush but little did she know Glenn was blushing too. She opened her door and closed it quietly. She sighed dreamily, leaning against her door. She touched the cheek Glenn had kissed telling herself never to wash it again. She changed into her bedclothes and hopped into bed and settling under the covers. Glenn was in the next room walking absently around his room in a circle thinking about what happened. He had kissed Gabrielle and she kissed him. It was just on the cheek but his insides did a somersault when it happened. He patted his bandaged thigh. A few moments ago it was throbbing, but now it felt almost numb. He sighed and put on his bedclothes and climbed into bed.  
  
* * * Gabrielle awoke to a knock on her door. She flinched as the bright early morning sunrays that came through her window hit her eyes. It was just after dawn. She opened the door bleary-eyed. Another knock was heard. "Yes?" she croaked. There was a footman standing there at attention. "My lady, Their Majesties would like to see you." He said formally. "All right. Let me dress first." Gabrielle nearly whined. "Of course. I shall be waiting here." He said kindly. Gabrielle resisted the urge to slam the door in his face. She walked to the bag she hastily packed and yanked out a pair of black breeches (when I say this I mean long pants, NOT the weird ones that come to your knee) and a matching black shirt. Over it she pulled on her favorite tunic of forest green with a silver Gryphon embroidered on it. She ran a brush through her hair and quickly braided it. She opened the door and allowed the footman to escort her not to the Great Hall but a large dinning room where everyone was sitting down to a large breakfast. She bowed awkwardly to the King and Queen. "You wished to see me, Your Majesties?" she inquired politely. "Yes, Gabrielle, sit down please." Queen Leene gestured to the seat on her right and next to Glenn. She gingerly sat down and looked at her friends as if to say, "What the hell do they want?" They merely shrugged. "Gabrielle, you did a great service to the realm, saving my lady like you did" King Guardia explained. "We would like to reward you in the greatest way we can." "Dear, we'd like to knight you." Queen Leene told her bluntly. "A knight?" Gabrielle retorted nearly dropping her fork. "Yes." King Guardia replied. Gabrielle stood there flabbergasted with her mouth open. "Shut.up!" she ordered carelessly. Glenn spit out his juice back into his cup. Marle squeaked and jumped and dropped her knife and fork. Magus nearly choked on the mouthful of pancakes that was in his mouth. Crono darted his head to Gabrielle looking appalled. Dishes clattered as Ayla pounded the table in shock yelling, "Whoa!". Robo made a noise that sounded like rickety gate as he leaped in the air, startle by Lucca spit her water out on him. Schala grabbed Magus's arm and squealed. "I beg your pardon!" Queen Leene was equally shocked as the group. "Uh, what Gabrielle's meant was something like, 'oh gods!'" Glenn explained. "I see. And Sir Glenn you will be her knight-master." Queen Leene told him, making him spit his juice out on his plate. "Excuse me, Your Majesty?" he inquired. "Knight-master?" "Yes. You will train her and her tests will be held three months from now." King Guardia said. Gabrielle and Glenn ate in total silence. When the meal was over, Glenn steered Gabrielle to an available practice yard.  
  
* * * "This," he held a plain sword across his palms. "Is a sword." He handed it to Gabrielle who was scowling. "I know what a sword looks like." She snapped. When she took the sword by the hilt, she thought her arm was going to fall off. She made a face. "It heavier than it looks, huh?" he teased. "Shut up and get on with it." Gabrielle ordered. "Ok, the first thing you need to work on is stance." Glenn showed her his stance. Gabrielle imitated him. "Good. It really helps that you know a lot of staff moves because the staff is a stepping stone to the sword." Glenn showed her all the different stances with the sword and drilled her on them. "Ok, good. Now you need to know how to grip it." He took up her sword she had put down and fitted it into her right hand. Gabrielle glared and put it into her left hand. "Lefty, hm?" he inquired. Gabrielle nodded proudly. "This is going to be different. Ok, show me how you think you'd grip a sword." She gripped the hilt as she would her staff. "Here." He went behind her and put his hand on top of hers to reposition them. "See, it's like a V with your first finger and thumb." Gabrielle nodded. "Now this's a little difficult." Glenn said. He clipped the sword's sheath to Gabrielle's belt. "Sheath it." Gabrielle did it unnecessarily slow, rolling her eyes. "Now take it out." This was a more difficult task. It took Gabrielle several tries before she got it out in one motion. Even then it was extremely clumsy. Glenn moved on to teaching her a basic thrust and a block to countered the thrust. They were at it for nearly an hour and a half when Crono and Marle came into the yard. "Oh, great." Gabrielle groaned as she lunged and went to strike Glenn's chest but he blocked easily. "An audience." "Since when do you use a sword, Gabrielle?" Crono asked. "Since what I did last night possessed Their Majesties to knight me. I have to prove my sword skills in three months." Gabrielle retorted. She sheathed her sword. "Watch." She very clumsily yanked her sword out of its sheath. "See? I can't even do this!" "You've got to follow through." Crono told her. "You stop right when its out and try to twirl it. You can't be fancy now." Gabrielle let out a frustrated sigh and tried it again. She tried to follow though and nearly sliced Crono's nose. "Faster." Glenn advised. "Make it a nice fast move." Gabrielle did it faster and Crono had to duck to avoid getting beheaded by his friend's nearly flying sword. She blushed and apologized to Crono. "That's all right. You're just starting," he assured her. "If you can do all what you do with a staff, you'll master the sword in no time." He patted her shoulder. "I could give you a few pointers on archery." Marle offered. "A knight needs to know how to shoot a decent arrow." "I'm pretty good at archery but I wouldn't mind getting better." Gabrielle smiled at her friend. Without thinking what she was doing, Gabrielle put her sword back in its sheath. "Damn it!" she cried. Now she would have to take it out again. "Here." Glenn stepped behind Gabrielle again and wrapped his arm around her to put his left hand on her hilt. "Do it slow." He guided her though the motion again slower. "See?" "Not really." Gabrielle whined. "It still doesn't feel right." "Well, we've been at it for two hours and I'm starving." Glenn said allowing her to sheath her sword by herself. "Let's take a break." Glenn told her.  
  
* * * "Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow." Gabrielle said loudly as she lifted her full cup of apple juice. She took a gulp then went to set it down saying, "Ow, ow, ow." Until Magus, who was on her left snatched the cup gently and set it down for her. "What did you do to her, Glenn?" he demanded. "I did absolutely nothing!" he retorted. Gabrielle snorted in disbelief. "Oh c'mon Gabrielle it's not that bad." "My arms feel like they have lead weights strapped to them!" she complained. "Good. Pain is good when it comes to the sword." Glenn told her. "It means we're making progress." "Well, progress is good, Glenn." Schala said. "But it won't do her any good if she dies in the process!" "She won't die." Glenn snapped. "Not with me teaching her. C'mon, Gabrielle." "More practice?" the Amazon wailed. "Yes. One session a day won't do anything." Glenn told her. He grabbed her arm and towed her out of the room. "If I die, please avenge me." Gabrielle pleaded as she was dragged from the room. "It can't be as bad as you're making it." Glenn told her as they walked down the hall. "Yes it is!" Gabrielle protested. "You have to strengthen your arms." Glenn advised. "Do some push ups once in a while or something." Despite his feelings for her, his voice was stern. The walked into the yard they had claimed before and got to work. It was sunset before they trudged up the hill for the castle. As Gabrielle bathed and changed, she felt every bruise and cut she had gotten. A royal healer had bandaged her fingers but they still throbbed.  
  
* * * "Wake up!" Glenn was shaking her shoulder. "What?" Gabrielle murmured still three-quarters sleeping. "C'mon, you're never going to master the sword lying in bed all day." Glenn growled. Gabrielle looked out the window and saw it was barely dawn. She clumsily changed and ate a small breakfast and walked into the practice yard. They reviewed everything they had done yesterday and Glenn tested her on how fast she could block a sword thrust. Gabrielle was nearly half asleep and got nicked on her cheek just below her eye. "You have to pay attention!" Glenn was getting frustrated. "Here, let me show you a move to block quickly." For one solid week, Gabrielle's routine was the same. Wake up at dawn, breakfast, sword practice until lunch, lunch, more sword practice with added lessons including archery from Marle and more hand to hand combat training from Magus and Crono and a fellow knight taught her the basics of tilting. Ayla helped her with her aching muscles and taught her ways to strengthen them. Gabrielle found that the things the Amazons had taught really helped. Then she had dinner with her friends and studied the law of the realm until late in the night. Her progress in sword fighting went as fast as a swimmer in mud. Often Glenn had to reposition her grip or fix a stance. The quintains, dummies painted like warriors with a shield as one arm and a sandbag on the other. If the tilter hit anyplace other than the target shield they would get a buffet from the sandbag as they rode by. Gabrielle had huge bruises on her back from both getting thwacked by the sandbag and falling off her gelding she'd named, Rebel. She was best at archery and hand-to-hand combat. Marle saw that she had a good aim and started working on her range once the girl could hit the bull's eye every time. She was pleased with her new apprentices progress. Ayla watched as her friend went from not being able to do even twenty-five push-ups to breezing through thirty-five. Glenn tried desperately to keep his raging feelings for his Amazon squire in check and was succeeding for the most part. Despite all his teaching Gabrielle was still heavy-handed with a sword but she could at least get it out of the sheath without beheaded one of her friends. One day after breakfast, Gabrielle went to the practice yard to see Glenn talking with some other knights. "Gabrielle!" he called. "There's a small tournament today. I signed us both up." Gabrielle was shocked. "What?" "Don't worry you're with other novices." He told her. That only made her feel a little less nervous. "Calling Squire Gabrielle and Squire Jameson to the ring." An announcer bellowed. Glenn tossed her a helmet and before he knew what he was doing he kissed her forehead, "Good luck!" He pushed her in the direction of the ring. Gabrielle stopped with her back still turned to Glenn and she touched her forehead. Another kiss? She shook off the dreamy feeling like the one she got before and went to the ring where a knight with a shield and broadsword. Someone gave her a shield that she numbly but on her right arm. Looking at the helmet Glenn given her she smiled. It had 'Gabrielle' engraved on the inside where her ear would be. Taking a better look she saw it was a smooth sturdy metal. It was gray with a silver sheen with a thick and wide stripe of metal that was a lighter color that would cover part of her forehead and a point came down. It was like a metal widow's peak. When she put it on she saw that it fit her head perfectly. She could feel the point that came down until it was almost between her eyes. It was like to sideway arches on her forehead. She felt a little more confident it her new helmet but was still scared out of her wits. Only yesterday did she begin to actually get her sword in front of her face in time to block Glenn's faster than lightning strike. "Bow to your opponent." The referee barked. Gabrielle and Jameson obeyed. "Begin!" Gabrielle barely got her shield up before the broadsword of her opponent came down on her. He bore down trying to make her fall but widened his eyes when he realized Gabrielle was stronger than she looked. They disengaged and Gabrielle made a frantic slash for his chest but it was blocked. Jameson lunged gracefully to stab her in the chest but Gabrielle made a frantic retreat only to trip on her own feet and fall on her back. She closed her eyes almost to tears with humiliation as the knights and squires around burst into roaring laughter. When she did open her eyes she saw Jameson with his sword to her throat in the "kill" position. "Squire Jameson is the winner!" the referee announced and Gabrielle lurched to her feet. She stormed out of the practice yard. "Gabrielle wait!" Glenn called. "I saw what happened. It's all right; it was your first bout." "I was horrible, I know!" Gabrielle spat. "Don't bother hiding it! I told you I'm no good with swords, gods, I quit!" she ripped off her helmet and hurled it at Glenn. She stormed off; Glenn let her. He stood there holding her helmet thinking about what had happened. Gabrielle was doing fine until she tripped, Glenn thought, if she hadn't she would still be fighting right now. Glenn felt a hand on his shoulder. Glenn turned around to see magus and Crono. "We saw the whole thing." Magus told him. "She wants to quit, huh?" "It's not like our Gabby to quit." Crono said thoughtfully. "She was about to stop in tilting when on her next run she hit the target. Man, she was so excited." "Swords and our Gabby don't go together." Magus murmured. "All her other things she's making steady progress in except this one. The most important one, in fact." "We should let her cool off before, we talk to her." Crono advised. "Have you told her? About you-know-what?" "Well," Glenn began who was silent until then. "Yes and no." "Meaning?" Crono inquired. "I told her that I liked her. A lot." Glenn replied. "No! You have to say that you love her!" Magus protested. "Isn't that true?" "Yes." Glenn said almost immediately. "Then you have to tell her." Crono said. "And you're going to do that right now!" He turned Glenn around and with Magus's help they pushed him into the castle and up to the guest wing. "You said yourself that we should wait until she's cooled off." Glenn hissed. "Until who's cooled off?" Schala emerged from her room. "No one." Magus snapped quickly. They stepped away from Gabrielle's door with fake innocent smiles. "Absolutely no one." "Right." Crono added. "Y-yeah." Glenn assured her. "You guys are hiding something." Schala told them her eyes narrowing. "Tell me." She ordered. "There's nothing to tell." Crono said backing up with the other guys. Schala followed them. "Would you like me to get Marle?" Schala wanted to know. "She's particularly good at getting things out of people. Especially you, Crono." "All right." Crono stopped. Glenn looked at him pleadingly. "Glenn's been in love with Gabrielle for a while and we were dragging him up here to make him tell her." He practically yelled and was rewarded with a punch in the stomach from Glenn. "She's going to hear you!" he hissed. "Oh, I already knew that." Schala piped. "It's really obvious, Glenn. Sorry." The knight blushed and tried to make an escape but Magus and Crono grabbed his shirt collar and yanked him back. "Oh, no you don't." Crono murmured. "You're going to tell her now." "Could you guys please be a little quieter?" Gabrielle groaned. "I'd like to get some sleep." "Could we speak with you just for a second?" Magus wanted to know. "Glenn has something he'd like to say to you." "If it has anything even related to swords, tournaments or knighthood then I don't want to hear it." Gabrielle snapped. "It's nothing related to that." Crono reassured her. He shoved Glenn forward. "Yes?" Gabrielle leaned against the doorframe. Glenn turned around to look helplessly at Crono and Magus who gestured forward silently telling him to do it now. Schala stood with her hands on her hips trying not to laugh. "What going on, guys?" Marle wanted to know coming into the hallway Lucca, Robo, and Ayla with her. "Is something wrong?" Robo inquired. "How did your bout go today, Lady Gabrielle?" Robo had been addressing her this way despite Gabrielle fierce protests. Gabrielle snarled and was about to close the door when Glenn put a firm hand on the door. He looked down not able to look her in the eye. Marle drew a breath quickly as if she just realized what was happening. "Um.girls, I think I wanted to show you a new horse that came in. Oh, she's a beauty, c'mon!" She dragged Ayla and Schala away. "Robo, remember those experiments we were performing?" Lucca asked her metallic friend. She had realized what Glenn wanted to do and knew he wanted to be alone. "No, Lucca we were conducting any research-" he was cut by Lucca pushing him out of the hall. "You know.the re.search." She hissed as she removed him from the hall. Crono and Magus leaned against the wall in a pretend conversation; they were wanted to make sure Glenn had actually told Gabrielle what they wanted him to. Gabrielle rubbed her eyes drowsily, "What d'you want to tell me?" "I wanted to tell you that.tell you that.I think.I think that." Glenn stammered and struggled what words to use. Magus and Crono were hanging onto every word. "You think what?" Gabrielle prodded impatiently. "I think you should practice using a shield. You weren't ready for that. I'm sorry." Glenn said trying to inject cheerfulness into his shaking voice. Behind him, Crono and Magus sighed with disgust and waited impatiently for Glenn to say what they'd dragged him there to say. "That's all?" Gabrielle inquired. Glenn was about to say "yes" when Magus and Crono strode forward. "No. Glenn tell Gabrielle that.other thing you wanted to tell her." Crono raised his voice slightly as he told him this. "What other thing, Crono?" Glenn asked innocently. He glared. "That thing you know very well of, Glenn." Magus said firmly. "Oh!" Glenn cried tapping his forehead with his fist giving a false smile. "That thing. Gabrielle, they want me to tell you to rest and not worry about lessons today." "Is that all now?" Gabrielle snapped. "Would you excuse us a second?" Crono asked Gabrielle who nodded. Glenn was dragged out of the hall. "You have to tell her. Now!" Crono told him. "Why?" Glenn whined. "I'm not ready." "You love her don't you?" Magus wanted to know. "Yes, I do but-" "Then it'd be easy to tell her!" Crono protested. Glenn paced around; his insides were churning with anxiety. "Ok, I'll tell her. But tomorrow, ok? I need to think about what I'm going to say." Glenn told them. "All right." Magus said. "But tomorrow and no later." "Fine." Glenn said.  
  
* * * Glenn managed to stall again the next day and the next giving the best excuses he could. Soon it was nearing the halfway point in Gabrielle's training and the girl's progress had finally begun to budge. She could whip her sword out of its sheath in one swift motion and could hold her own in battle. When another tournament came up, Gabrielle enlisted at once eager to see how the next five weeks had done for her sword skills. She was not against Squire Jameson but Sir Trent, his knight-master. "Bow to your opponent!" the referee barked as he did before. Gabrielle and Trent obeyed. "Begin!" Gabrielle lunged in instantly and retreated a slash by Trent, nearly whooping with joy when she didn't trip. She lunged again and again making Trent back up but he went to the side. He twirled his sword in his hand and struck at her left side; Gabrielle's sword was jarred by the impact as she blocked the heavy blow. Trent advanced with a series of slashes that would cut her to ribbons if she hadn't ducked or blocked. Suddenly, Gabrielle saw the opening Glenn had showed her to look for in order to disarm her opponent. In her sword went like a metal snake, she pushed down, forward and up, making Trent's sword fly out of his hands. Gabrielle swung her sword to come within scant inches of the man's nose. She felt like her lungs were on fire and she wanted to pass out onto the grass and sleep until supper. "I yield." Sir Trent announced, kneeling. "Very good, Squire Gabrielle. Very good." He shook her hand, knight style by gripping her wrist and nodded a good bye. Gabrielle was overjoyed when she heard all the men that had laughed at her pathetic performance last time were clapping and cheering. The Amazon searched the crowd and saw Glenn who was clapping the loudest and grinning ear to ear. She ran to him and snatched him into a tight enthusiastic hug that he returned. "I did it! I actually did it!" Gabrielle was screaming. "Oh gods, I did it!" "That was great!" Glenn cried. He was stroking her back and so grateful just to touch her. Gabrielle released Glenn only to grab him in another hug. She was laughing and crying at the same time and couldn't stop yelling, "I did it! I won!" They walked back to the castle holding hands. Once they reached the door, Gabrielle broke into a run. "I'd like to see that empty-headed Countess of Whatever-that-stupid-village- is do that!" she said tartly not caring that her voice was carrying throughout the castle. "Watch your tongue, savage!" a girl ordered behind them. "Get away from Sir Glenn!" she ordered. "I'd watch yours, Countess Marian, I wouldn't like to see another pretty outfit of yours get mucked up cleaning the stables for your insolent tongue." Gabrielle said falsely thoughtful. Marian gave an unladylike snarl and threw herself clumsily at Gabrielle who side stepped away. Gabrielle chortled and walked away with Glenn at her side again. Marian got up and grabbed a chunk of the Amazon's hair and yanked as hard as she could. Gabrielle cried out and swung her leg out as she spun around striking Marian in the side. Gabrielle tried to escape casually as Magus had taught her that the easiest way to evade fighting was plainly walking away. Marian tackled Gabrielle from behind; the Amazon-squire was caught by surprise and was thrown to the ground. Gabrielle rolled over and Marian pinned her down and began to beat her wildly on the head and shoulders with both hands. Glenn tried to rip the girl off his squire but couldn't. Gabrielle palm heeled the Countess in the jaw with a cry of effort. Marian screamed and rolled off of Gabrielle. The Amazon flipped into an upright stance and hauled the Marian to her feet. "I'll never stop until you're put in your place, you underbred savage Amazon trash!" Marian snarled. Gabrielle's eyes filled with intense fury and she gave her a look that would have shot flames and punched Marian right in the eye. With the strength she had built up over the weeks, the strike made Marian jerk back. The Countess shrieked and tried to attack Gabrielle again but Glenn stepped in and got in between them. Gabrielle was trying to get another punch or kick but Glenn wouldn't let her. "Girls, please!" Glenn yelled. "Marian, Gabrielle calm yourselves!" he ordered. "I'm not through with you yet." Marian informed Gabrielle as she stormed off. Before storming off herself Gabrielle muttered under her breath, "Bitch." By the time they entered the mess hall for lunch, Gabrielle had forgotten the skirmish and was ecstatically telling her other friends about her bout.  
  
"Fantastic!" Schala cried. "Way to go, Gabby!" Crono cuffed her on the back. "The best part is I've got six more weeks to get better!" Gabrielle told them. "I need to work on tilting though. I just started hitting the dot you painted on the quintain shield yesterday." "We'll make a knight of you yet, Gabby." Magus said with a smile.  
  
* * *  
  
Gabrielle woke up on her own the next day and dressed and ate a quick breakfast thinking Glenn was already in the practice yard waiting for her. She ran into Ayla on the way there. Glenn, Magus, and Crono were in the practice yard right now discussing how Glenn would tell Gabrielle about his feelings for her and they told Ayla to NOT let Gabrielle enter the yard until they had given the signal. Ayla gasped when she saw her leave the mess so quickly, "Gabrielle, wait!" she cried. "Sit. Why in hurry?" "Glenn's probably waiting for me." Gabrielle protested. "He gets mad when I get out there late." "Sit and relax for second. It help muscles if they rest." Ayla told her. "Ayla, I really can't be late. Sorry." Gabrielle sprinted out of the mess. Ayla raced after her but didn't see which way the girl went. There were hundreds of exits and Ayla knew only a few by heart and one of them was not the one to the practice yards. She cursed and continued to race around trying to remember the way.  
  
* * * "I don't see why you can't just say "I love you" and be done with it." Magus complained putting a gloved hand to the bridge of his nose. "It's more complicated than that." Glenn retorted. "I can't just say that. She'd freak out." "Say it." Crono ordered. "Say what?" "Say 'I love Gabrielle'" Crono ordered again. "I love Gabrielle." Glenn murmured with a weird look on his face. "Again." Magus commanded. "Louder." "I love Gabrielle." He said louder. Gabrielle was about to slip through the gate into the yard but darted back behind the tall grass growing around the fence surrounding the yard and peeked through a gap in them. "Again!" Crono cried. "Louder! Say everything you love about her!" Glenn took a few big breaths invigorated by what he was actually saying. "I love Gabrielle!" he shouted. Gabrielle stifled a gasp and tried to stay quiet although her eyes were big as saucers. "Her gorgeous hair that glitters in the sun, her sparkling eyes, that free spirit she has, she's funny and clever, and her determination and her strength against all these prejudices drives me wild!" As Glenn blurted all this out Crono and Magus exchanged looks as if to say, "I wish I never asked!" "What drives you wild, Glenn?" Marle wanted to know, She climbed over the waist high wood log fence and walked up to the three young men. "Nothing." Glenn snapped turning crimson. Marle grinned slyly, "Oh, there is something." She said circling the knight. "Come on. I won't tell anyone." "He was telling us everything he loves about Gabrielle." Crono told her. "Crono!" hissed a very vexed Glenn. "Oh, now I see!" Marle chortled. "Well? What d'you love about her?" "Her gorgeous hair, sparkling eyes, free spirit," Magus named off the items on his fingers. "Funny, clever, and her determination and strength against prejudices drives him wild." "That's quite a list, Glenn." Marle told him. Glenn, who was still scarlet said, "Well, that's what I love about her." "Have you told her yet?" Marle asked. "No." Magus answered for him. "Where is that girl? Shouldn't she be here by now?" "Great, she slept in." Glenn groaned. Gabrielle rolled her eyes as she felt a shadow being cast over her. "Gabrielle!" Ayla hissed. "How much you hear?" she demanded. "I just got here." She lied. "You lie and Ayla know it!" Ayla whispered. "Come. Pretend you heard nothing and go into yard." Gabrielle stood slowly and messed up her hair a bit and pretended to be out of breath when she ran into the yard. "Sorry, I slept in!" she panted. "It's all right. Hey, let's go see how that gelding of yours is doing." Glenn held Gabrielle's left hand and pushed her gently with the hand he put around her waist. "But, Rebel's fine, Glenn really." Gabrielle protested but was almost to the door when she said that. The stables were only about fifty feet from the yard Glenn and Gabrielle practiced in. Gabrielle opened Rebel's stall and stroked her mount between his eyes and offered him an apple. The horse neighed contently as Gabrielle continued to cosset him. "See, he's fine." Gabrielle informed him. "Now can we practice now? I'm not even going to slack off a day!" "Sure, let's go." Glenn reluctantly said. Back in the yard, Glenn and Gabrielle practiced bouts for about an hour. Gabrielle feinted a blow to Glenn's right then slashed to his left nicking his shirt. She blocked Glenn's counted with her blade and they disengaged. Gabrielle knocked Glenn's sword out of his hands and put her sword to his throat in the "kill" position. "You're still going easy on me!" Gabrielle accused him once she put her blade down. Suddenly someone clapped. Glenn and Gabrielle jumped to see Queen Leene standing there; the queen had been watching the entire battle. "Very good, Squire Gabrielle." She remarked. "I can see you will be ready by November." She said mentioning the month Gabrielle's testing was going to be in. "Wow, it's only October, Your Majesty?" Gabrielle inquired politely. "Gods, it seems this training has lasted forever." "We started in mid-September and if I'm correct it's mid-October." Glenn told her. "Whoa, I lost complete track of time." Gabrielle announced. "Hey, but that means I'll be sixteen in a couple of days." "That's good." Queen Leene said kindly. "Well, I better go. You're doing great, Squire Gabrielle. And you too, Sir Glenn." Gabrielle bowed as well as Glenn. "Thank you, Your Majesty." They said in unison. She nodded deeply and left. 


	7. Woman Knight Part Two One Night Left

Disclaimer: I don't own CT!  
A/N: Training time! Well read and see how it goes!  
Chapter Seven: Woman Knight (Part Two - One Night Left) As the weeks went by, Gabrielle's training got even more strenuous. Crono moved her to tilting at a wood ring and Magus started to spar with her. Marle started working wit different kinds of arrows like flame and ones that made a whistling noise when they flew. Lucca and Robo tested her every night on Guardian law and history. Ayla increased the amount of sit ups and push ups to do but saw that Gabrielle could easily do fifty of each without complaint. She was so busy, she forgot Glenn admitting to Crono and Magus that he loved her. Finally the day before the test, Crono and Magus cornered Glenn as he was leaving the mess hall after lunch. "You've got to tell her." Magus informed him arms folded across his chest. "Today." "You've stalled long enough." Crono said. "Has Glenn told Lady Gabrielle about his feelings for her?" Robo wanted to know. Crono and Magus had told their friend about what had been going on. Glenn shook his head. "I agree with Crono and Magus; you must tell her. She can't read your thoughts and your love is going to be one-sided if you don't tell her how you feel. She might feel the same way." "Ok, I'll go now." Glenn said holding his hands up in surrender. "I swear, I'll do it!" His friends gave him a doubting look. "Ok," Glenn cracked his knuckles. "Here I go." He walked to the guest wing with butterflies in his stomach. "Glenn!" Ayla cried. She grabbed his arm and yanked him away from Gabrielle's door. "Gabrielle heard you talk about her." Ayla admitted. "I couldn't stop her from going into the yard and she heard everything you said." "What?" he yelped. "She knows?" he demanded. Ayla nodded. "Oh, great!" he groaned. "This's going to be very interesting." He knocked on Gabrielle door and heard her call, "Come in!" Ayla mouthed, "Good luck" as he slowly opened the door and saw his squire reading a book on her desk. She smiled and held it up for him to see the title: Woman Warriors Through the Ages. Glenn grinned. "What's up?" she wanted to know sitting on her bed hugging her pillow. "Uh, I need to talk to you." Glenn announced sitting on her desk chair. "So talk." "About the fight tomorrow. Are you scared at all?" he asked. "No." Gabrielle said immediately. "I feel very prepared." Something behind her eyes was hiding something Glenn could see. "No jitters? No anxiety?" he inquired. He had discovered his butterflies had turned into fire breathing dragons and were raging in his stomach making him tremble. "I'm fine, Glenn!" she insisted. She laid down on her bed and sighed. "Why're you asking me this?" "Ok, enough beating around the bush." Glenn snapped. "Gabrielle, I know you heard me say.that I loved you a few weeks ago." She stayed silent. Glenn stood up and went to leave the room. "It's still true.I love you. You don't have to answer me now." Glenn forced it out and found he needed to sit down or he would fall over. "If you're scared about the fight coming up, I'll help you, ok? You just have to ask, that's all." Gabrielle refused to look into his eyes. He left the room silently and closed his door softly. Gabrielle jumped off her bed and ran out of her room into the hall. She ran out of the guest wing and dashed to the stables. She saw Magus there a few stalls away from Rebel's. His black stallion look a lot like the one he had rode in 12,000 B.C. She was shaking so badly she kept dropping her brushes as she combed her gelding. "Gold coin for your thoughts." Magus called over to her seeing her fidget. "You've known haven you." Gabrielle said absently as put Rebel's saddle on him. She made sure the scheming gelding hadn't swallowed a belly of air before tightening the girths. "Yes." Magus replied knowing what she was talking about. "I have for a while." He mounted his horse and walked to her stall. "C'mon, we'll take a ride in the Guardia Forest." "All right." Gabrielle murmured as she mounted.  
  
* * * "Why didn't he just tell me?" Gabrielle wanted to know. "It'd've been a lot easier and faster." "I guess Glenn didn't see it that way." Magus told her. "It took a lot of bullying to get him to finally do it." Gabrielle looked at her saddle horn, "He said that if I was scared about the fight, he'd help me and that all I had to do was ask.what does he mean?" "Well," Magus began. "Are you scared about it?" he inquired. "Of course I am!" Gabrielle retorted. "I've never been more scared in my life!" "Then, Glenn's probably saying that he'll comfort you and help you through it." Magus concluded. "I advise you go talk to him." "But it's so awkward even to think of him now." Gabrielle protested. "Do you love him?" Magus asked. "I'm not sure. Good friends definitely, but I'm still not sure about loving him." Gabrielle replied carefully. "Oh, Gabrielle, you could never fool me when we were kids and you still can't!" Magus told her sharply. Gabrielle turned scarlet and fidgeted with her reigns. "I can tell, Gabrielle." He informed her. "You love him, trust me. It screams it in your eyes." "I'm still not sure." Gabrielle repeated. "Gods, Gabrielle, you need to realize what's before you!" Magus snapped. "Glenn truly loves you and you love him, it's only right for you to be together." "I need to think about this." Gabrielle announced. "Alone." She kicked Rebel to a gallop and left Magus alone. "Tell him your response quick! Before he eats himself alive." He called as he slowly turned his horse around and rode back for the castle.  
  
* * * "Where is she?" Glenn demanded a sixth time. He was pacing nervously in his room where everyone was gathered. "Stop pacing, Glenn." Schala ordered. "You'll wear out the floor." Marle and Lucca turned their giggles into coughs when Glenn glared at them. "She said she needed to think, Glenn." Magus said. "Relax, she'll be back." "It's almost sunset!" Glenn retorted. He continued to pace around the room. Suddenly a door slammed next door. The waited until Gabrielle knocked on Marle door, which was four doors down. Marle raced to her room and opened the door. "Hey, Gabrielle." She greeted her cheerfully. "I have to talk to you." Gabrielle told her walking into the room. "What's up?" Marle inquired acting like she knew nothing. Crono, Magus, Lucca, Glenn, and Schala were pressing their ears to the adjoining door that went into Lucca's room while Robo tried to lecture them about eavesdropping. "You probably know this but Glenn told me that he loves me." Gabrielle said twisting her hands together. "Did he?" Marle asked. "Yes, he did!" Gabrielle retorted. "Then he said if I was scared about the test coming up, he'd help me." "Hmmm. I think you should see him tonight and talk." Marle advised. "Are you scared?" she wanted to know. "Of course I am!" Gabrielle cried. "Only someone with no nerves wouldn't be!" "D'you love him?" Marle asked inspecting her nails. After all the thinking she had been doing, Gabrielle had started to think that she did but her Amazon will stayed in place. Glenn held his breath dying to know what her answer was. "I think so, but I'm not sure." Gabrielle said gingerly. Glenn tried to be satisfied but truly wanted her to say that she loved him too. "Gabrielle, how can you not be sure?" Marle demanded. "Remember at the lake? The stables? The ball? After all the time you've spent together? I see you guys flirt all the time!" "I'll know by tomorrow. I just need a night to stew this all over." Gabrielle replied. "If I were you, I'd spent tonight sleeping." Marle suggested. "Good gods, I'm starving, let's go get some supper." "All right." Gabrielle left the room with the princess and the others exited the room. Gabrielle refused to make eye contact with Glenn fearing she'd blush. Normally the two sat next to each other during meals but tonight saw them sitting on opposite ends of the table they had claimed. Gabrielle tried to concentrate on her food and the conversation but her mind kept lingering on two things: Glenn and the test tomorrow. The test would be three rounds with three fresh knights in sword fighting and she would have to hit three different targets with two types of arrows. She would be expected to hit the quintain and ring correctly as well as unseat an opponent in three tries. She would also have a written test on Guardian law and history. It would take all morning and some of the afternoon with a short break for lunch. When she couldn't stand it anymore she excused herself and walked out of the mess hall and walked to the terrace along the west wall of the castle. From there one could see a marvelous view of Guardia Forest and a sunset. She leaned against the stone parapet and sighed. She jumped when a hand was laid on her shoulder. It was Lucca. "Don't worry," she ordered. "You've passed every quiz and test Robo and I could think of. Crono says you've beaten almost every squire in tilting and Magus said you kick his ass almost every time you spar. Marle says you're as good as her at archery. Ayla says your strength is three times what is was when you began." Her voice was kind when she said this. "And Glenn says your great with a sword now. He also told me to tell you good luck. I guess he's too nervous to talk to you now." Gabrielle sighed. Lucca patted her shoulder and left silently. "Gabrielle?" Glenn called. He ran up to her. "No matter what happens tomorrow, you're still going to be considered a knight in my book. Come with me, I need to talk to you." He beckoned her and led her to a fountain; they sat on the rim. "I hope what I said doesn't make you more nervous about tomorrow." Glenn said. "I just needed to tell you how I feel." "It's all right. And I want to thank you for helping me these three months. I was pretty pathetic when we started." "Only one thing is true about that." Glenn told her. He took her hand and looked into her eyes. "You're pretty." Gabrielle smiled and blushed. "Thank you." She said. Her heartbeat quickened and her breathing was heavier. "Thanks to you, I can use a sword and not behead anyone for my pains." "You made the progress." Glenn informed her. "You're fantastic with a blade now." He gave her hand a squeeze. Gabrielle nearly yelped and jumped up but bit her lip and stayed where she was. "Gods! I wish tomorrow would just come." She cried. "I'm sick of waiting!" "Oh, trust me, it'll come." Glenn told her grimly. "Well, it's sure taking its damn time!" Gabrielle groaned. "Well, Marle told me I should get some sleep," Gabrielle yawned. "And it looks like she's right. Good night." She said, desperately hoping Glenn wouldn't kiss her. "Good night." Glenn murmured letting go of her hand. He stood when she did and they hugged. Glenn kissed her forehead gingerly and released her. Gabrielle looked at him and their eyes held; then Glenn's mouth was on hers. Their lips had only touch for a second or two when Gabrielle pushed away startled. "Whoa!" she yelped. "That wasn't funny!" Gabrielle snapped looking back at him. Glenn pulled her to him and they kissed more romantically than before. After about ten seconds they pulled away both startled. "Ok, that wasn't funny." Glenn murmured. "I gotta go!" Gabrielle cried running from the terrace when she ran into Schala. "Gabrielle!" she cried. "You look like you just saw a ghost." "I-I'm fine!" she told her running from her. Gabrielle wanted to run long and hard until she was back home. Even though that was probably the best moment of her life, she was frightened out of her wits. She ran to her room and slammed the door. Not even bothering to light a candle she tumbled into her bed and hugged her knees. She was trembling and felt like she was going to throw up. She squeezed her eyes shut and demanded herself to go to sleep. She tossed and turned and thrashed about not able to get comfortable.  
  
* * * Once Gabrielle fled, Glenn raced after her. He never knew how fast Gabrielle could run until this moment because he had to sprint just to keep her in view. He turned the corner into the hall before the guest wing and ran into Crono, who had dodged Gabrielle darting passed him. He nearly tackled him to the ground. Crono cut his escape short by grabbing his tunic and dragging him back. "Glenn! What's the matter? You look like a banshee's chasing you!" Crono was trying to keep his knight friend from running away by holding onto his arms. "Nothing! Gotta go!" Glenn called as he ripped himself away from Crono and ran into his room and slammed the door so loud it echoed for several seconds. Crono scratched his head extremely confused. "What the hell was that about?" he mumbled to himself.  
  
* * * Gabrielle was still awake when Glenn went into his room. When he slammed his door she squeaked and jumped. She heard a thumb and Glenn's snarl of frustrated pain. She flinched and began to think of the test that was to be tomorrow morning. She was genuinely scared. She needed someone to hold her and tell her everything was going to be ok. Glenn's mumbling could be heard along with Magus's. After a few minutes the light at the crack of the adjoining door went dark indicating Glenn had gone to bed. Steeling herself she pushed the sheets off of her and tiptoed to the door. She shifted her weight anxiously from foot to foot and took a big breath and rapped her knuckles softly on the door and waited.  
  
* * * Glenn collapsed into bed with an aggravated sigh. He had slammed his fingers in his dresser because his mind kept lingering on the thought of what had happened. He tried to relax and go to sleep but there was a soft knock on the door. He jumped. He crept up to the door thinking he had imagined it but when there was another knock. He walked up and opened the door slowly. He saw the shadowy form of Gabrielle standing there still in her tunic, shirt and breeches. She didn't even remove her boots. "Glenn," Gabrielle whispered hoarsely. She swallowed, "I'm scared." Glenn walked forward and wrapped his arms around the frightened Amazon. She buried her face in his shoulder and tried her best not to cry. "It's all right. You'll do great." Glenn murmured. He smoothed her soft hair with a gentle hand. Gabrielle looked at him and smiled a thank you. Gabrielle put her head against his chest. "I just want it to come so I can get it over with." Gabrielle said lifting her head and looking at him. "Thank you for all your help." She went to kiss his cheek but caught his lips when he turned his head. They both widened their eyes but then relaxed and held onto the kiss. "Sweet mother of Shatara." Gabrielle breathed when they broke the kiss. Gabrielle's knees were shaking and she felt like she was going to fall. Glenn was the first man she had kissed and before that she never was in a relationship and never wanted one. Now she had experience something she had never dreamed of before. Glenn gently kissed her lips again before releasing her. He looked like he was going to fall as well. Gabrielle couldn't stand it anymore and went into her room and lit a candle and sat down on her bed to ease her wobbling knees. Glenn followed her into her room and sat next to her. "I.I feel better." Gabrielle finally said. "Thank you." "Oh, no problem." Glenn replied nodding. He had thoroughly enjoyed their kiss and was hungry for another one. "Gods, how amazing these past months have been." Gabrielle murmured. "I know how to use a sword, to tilt, archery, my muscles are strong, I can ride a gelding that gallops like an avalanche." she grinned slyly at Glenn, "I had my first kiss." "Was it worth it all?" Glenn wanted to know. Gabrielle gave him a sly smile and grabbed the front of his tunic to pull him to her for a kiss. She turned her eyes heavenward and nodded, "Yes." She replied. Glenn grinned and leaned in for another kiss. Gabrielle pulled him back into another one when he pulled away. Soon Gabrielle was starting to lean back onto her pillows. Once Glenn saw what he was doing as he jumped up to his feet. Gabrielle sat up sharply and gasped. "Sorry." Glenn murmured. "Sorry about that." Gabrielle ran her fingers through her tousled hair, "It's all right." "Well.you need some sleep." Glenn told her. "You have that test to ace." He winked. He gave her a feather soft kiss on her mouth and walked out of the room. "Glenn." Gabrielle said. "Yes?" "About what you said," She got up and put her hands on his shoulders and rose slightly on tiptoe to whisper in his ear, "I love you too." She kissed his cheek. "Really?" he inquired. "Yes." Gabrielle replied. "Now go to sleep! You've got to watch your squire take her tests!" She gave him a playful shove. "And ace them." Glenn murmured leaving the room he blew her a kiss and winked. Once he closed the door, Gabrielle sighed dreamily and flopped into bed, kicking her boots off. She loved Glenn and he loved her; she took awhile getting to sleep but she fell asleep dreaming of being knighted and riding off with Glenn into the sunset.  
  
* * * Glenn cried, "Yes!" and threw himself onto his bed grinning ear to ear. Gabrielle said that he loved him and he kissed her. He couldn't wait to see her again and especially couldn't wait to kiss her again. He sighed heavily and finally drifted to sleep.  
  
* * * Gabrielle woke up and dressed quickly her hands shaking with anxiety. She could barely fasten her belt buckle her hands her trembling so badly. Drawing on a royal blue shirt and a scarlet tunic, she grabbed her helmet and clipped her sword on her sword-belt. Her legs clad in black breeches carried her soundlessly to the mess hall where her friends greeted her. She sat down and smiled at them. Crono slid a bowl of porridge in front of her and Magus poured her some apple juice saving her the task of going to wait in line. "How can you expect her to eat?" Lucca demanded. "C'mon, Gabby. You don't want to pass out during your test." Crono said. "Spare me, pass the honey jar." Gabrielle asked. Schala handed it over and Gabrielle drizzled honey in her porridge. She ate a spoonful then another; Glenn entered the room. He smiled at her making her blush. Marle nudged Schala and pointed at Glenn and Gabrielle smiling at each other. Gabrielle shoved Magus over so Glenn could sit next to her. Magus smiled and moved over. Glenn sat in the seat next to Gabrielle and grabbed a few slices of toast off of the platter. Gabrielle was still eating her porridge and poured herself some more juice. All of a sudden the girl was starving and finished her porridge. She went to the servers and asked politely for some more porridge. "Sure, little lady." The gruff kitchen hand ladled a few dollops of porridge into her bowl. He thrust it back to her. Gabrielle looked into his face and nearly gasped. The man had ragged dirty blonde hair and a beard that covered the last third of his face. The man's icy blue eyes made her shiver. She nodded slowly and thanked him and rushed back to the table. "Everyone!" she hissed. "It's Jaron." "What?" Magus whispered hoarsely. "Here?" "He's up at the server's window." Gabrielle told them. "Why is he here?" She asked eating a spoonful of porridge. Her face screwed up and she spit the porridge out into her napkin. "Gross!" she hissed. "Tastes like someone put brandy in it!" Gabrielle grabbed her tankard and drained it. "It appears to have traces of brandy in it." Robo announced. "I'm out of here." Gabrielle told them. "I need to warm up for the sword fighting." "I'll help you." Glenn got up and together they left the room. "Look at them." Crono giggled pointing at the door where they had exited. "They've hooked up!" "I knew they would!" Marle exclaimed. "They appear to be attracted to one another and enjoy each other's company." Robo remarked. "They are so diggin' on each other." Schala said. "Let's go to the stands. We can get a good seat to watch Gabby."  
  
* * * They had been walking only a few feet out of the mess hall when Gabrielle had a splitting headache. NO! she thought. Not today! Soon the pain was so fierce she had to stop. Glenn turned and looked at his squire who was flinching in pain and grabbing her head. Right when Glenn touched her shoulder lancing pains shot through her abdomen. "Gabrielle what's wrong?" Glenn asked. "My head and my stomach.something's not right." Gabrielle replied her breathing getting heavy. She fell to her knees. "Oh gods!" Glenn cried panic in his voice. He ran to the mess hall a few feet away. "Guys! There's something wrong with Gabrielle!" Everyone jumped up and ran out of the mess hall and followed Glenn to Gabrielle who was lying on her side breathing ragged breaths. Robo knelt beside her and looked in her eyes. "Her pupils are dilated." He told everyone. "She has been drugged though I believe poison might be laced in it." "The porridge!" Lucca cried. She ran back into the mess hall and returned with the bowl. "Thank goodness we didn't wash it out." "The brandy covered the poison's taste. It is Amazon made, Gabrielle would have been able to recognize it as all Amazons are." Robo said. "When she spit it out only a bit of the substance got into her system." "Will she be all right?" Glenn wanted to know. "In a few hours the symptoms will disperse." Robo replied. "Hours!" Schala nearly yelled. "She'll miss her tests!" "That was probably the aim of the people who did this." Magus spat. "To prevent her from taking the tests or even kill her." Gabrielle was unaware of the entire conversation. She saw her friends as blurry multicolor blobs and their voices were booming and not understandable. Whenever the Amazon breathed she felt like a pillow was over her face and mouth. Her vision was beginning to go dark. "I may have an antidote for poison somewhere. I'll be right back." Lucca said and ran off with Robo in tow. "Let's get her to the sick bay." Crono said. Magus lifted the girl up and carried her to the sick bay in the west wing of the castle. Glenn followed extremely worried about his love and furious at the people who did this to her. 


	8. Woman Knight Part Three Tests

Disclaimer: I don't own Chrono Trigger  
A/N: Testing testing! Oh goody! ENJOY!  
Chapter Eight: Woman Knight (Part Three - Tests) Word of Gabrielle's poisoning spread around the kingdom like wild fire. Lucca whipped up her antidote and fed it to Gabrielle and waited for it to start to work. She had missed her sword fighting tests and should have been at the tiling field then but Queen Leene postponed the tests. Soon Gabrielle could talk again. It was only a few hours before she could get out of bed. "The only thing keeping me from killing Jaron is the fact that I can't move my damn legs!" she yelled. "I should be at my tests now!" "Shh." Marle ordered softly. "You'll have your tests tomorrow." "But I was all set to have them today." Gabrielle protested. "I hope that man is duly punished." "Trust me," Marle assured her handing her a glass of water. "Jaron will be thrown in jail and he'll stay there until he rots." "He'd die 12,600 years after he was born." Gabrielle joked. Gabrielle tried to wiggle her legs but could only move them a centimeter. "Try to get some sleep." Marle advised. "You need strength for tomorrow." Gabrielle sighed and pulled her sheets on top of her and closed her eyes. Sleep came almost immediately.  
  
* * * Glenn's sword flew across the yard and Gabrielle presented the tip of her blade to Glenn's nose. He smiled and knelt in surrender. Even after yesterday's mishap, Gabrielle's skills hadn't faltered. Her strength had returned entirely and so had her energy. "That was great." Glenn said. "I couldn't have done it without you." Gabrielle told him. "You'll make a great knight." He said hugging her. They had kissed only a few seconds when someone cleared their throat loudly. Magus was leaning on the fence with a grin on his face. "Are you guys ready?" he asked. "You're due to the fighting ring in fifteen minutes. They walked to the ring together and Glenn helped Gabrielle put on he armor. "I'm supposed to wear this?" she had been given plate armor. "I can tell right now I won't be able to move." Despite her protests, Magus and Glenn helped her put on the bulky plate armor. She shifted impatiently trying to warm up in the armor. Glenn came up behind her and took the ties that kept the armor around her waist and tugged very hard. Gabrielle yelped and whirled around. "What are you doing?" she hissed. "It keeps the armor from shifting around." He told her. "Shifting around where?" she demanded trying to look at her backside. "Just-around." Glenn replied. Gabrielle pushed him slightly away. "That is enough!" she told him angrily. "What?" "Oh, right, this is an incredibly nerve-racking experience-for you." She drawled. "Why do I have to wear this.metal box?" she wanted to know. "I swear, I won't be able to last three seconds in this." "I'll see if there's some chain mail, all right?" Glenn said. "It's a lot lighter and not so bulky." Gabrielle was puzzled at what chain mail was but waited for Glenn when he went to talk to the armory master. She yanked the plate armor off and sat down on the grass. She put her tunic that she had taken off to put on the plate armor. It was cold and her sweat soaked shirt was making her very cold. "Here." Glenn offered her what looked like a wad of metal chains. She held it out in front of her; it looked like a shirt made out of tiny chains all liked together. She slipped it on and put on the heavy brown metal studded gloves Magus was holding for her. Glenn helped her slip on over her shins and Crono handed her a shield. "Calling Squire Gabrielle to the ring." Gabrielle took a breath and tried to push her anxiety down. "Calling Sir Peter to the ring." "Here I go." Gabrielle told them trying to put confidence in her voice. Glenn looked around carefully and kissed her mouth. He handed the Amazon her helmet. "Kick ass, Gabby." Crono said slapping her on the back. "Good luck." Magus punched her shoulder. Gabrielle fastened the red bandana that she wore over her hair under her helmet and slipped her helmet on. With another kiss from Glenn she strode to the ring. She surveyed her opponent. He was a medium built tall young man with black hair and hazel eyes. He wore plate armor as if it was made of air and wielded a large broadsword. "Bow to your opponent." The referee ordered. Peter and Gabrielle obeyed. "Begin!" he barked. Gabrielle and Peter both went forward and locked hilts. They held for a while trying to bear each other down but disengaged. Using her shield she block the heavy blow from Peter's broadsword. She swung her sword to nearly slash his face but he dodge. Peter lunged took a step forward them lunged again. Gabrielle dodged them all and stepped to the side. She jabbed and the tip of her sword sunk his upper arm where there was no protection. He cursed and lowered his blade; Gabrielle had won by drawing the first blood. "Squire Gabrielle is the winner." The referee announced. "Calling Sir Trent." "We meet again Lady Squire." Sir Trent shook her hand politely. "Let's see if I can keep my sword in my hand." Gabrielle grinned; she thought this man was very kind. He was in his late twenties with chestnut hair and aquamarine eyes. "Bow to your opponent." The referee ordered. "Begin!" Trent soon lost his kindness as he swung and met Gabrielle's blade nearly making sparks fly. Gabrielle grit her teeth and held until she got him to back up. She feinted to the side and then swung to the other side hitting his plate armor with a loud thud. Trent countered by swinging at her side. She swung at his sword hand trying to disarm him like she did last time. It didn't work and she quickly retreated. "Beat the unnatural wench!" someone shouted. Gabrielle glared and lunged in and maneuvered her sword until Trent's flew from his hand. He snarled angrily and Gabrielle put her sword to his throat. He knelt and shook her hand smiling. "Well done." He said. "Thank you." Gabrielle replied. "Squire Gabrielle is the winner." The referee yelled. Gabrielle wiped her forehead on her sleeve hoping her next opponent was as easy as the last two. She was amazed to see that she had beaten the knights so quickly and easily. She smiled despite her fear of the next upcoming tests. "Calling Sir Glenn to the ring." The referee shouted. Gabrielle smiled fell to the ground. Glenn's eyes became the size of saucers and Crono and Magus were flabbergasted. Lucca, Ayla, Schala, Marle, and Robo who were in the stands were shocked and were murmuring to each other. Glenn slipped on some armor and went to the ring looking at Gabrielle like, "What the hell is going on?" She shrugged and got her sword ready. Glenn was debating whether to let her win or try his best and see what happens. He nearly missed the referee barking, "Begin!" Gabrielle lunged and hit Glenn's shield as he blocked. He broke out in a combination of chopping blows that were blocked by Gabrielle. She lunged again wanting to end this fight quickly and met Glenn's armor with a thud. He slashed as she dodged to the side. His blade hit her shoulder but the chain mail protected her. Gabrielle's hair shifted into her eyes as she slashed. She heard Glenn grunt with pain and she looked to see a slash on his cheek. She had won, but had wounded her good friend. "Squire Gabrielle is the winner." The referee announced. She ran to Glenn and hugged him tightly. "I'm so sorry." She whispered. "Sorry, sorry, sorry." "It's all right." Glenn told her. "You won and look, watch." He touched his cheek and the cut disappeared in a blue flash of light. "I have a healing spell." Crono came forward, "Fantastic Gabrielle!" he cried. "You passed the sword portion of the tests! Now c'mon to the tilting field." "Good luck." Glenn said. "I'll be in the stands." Gabrielle looked up to receive his kiss. Gabrielle hugged him again but Crono came and towed her to the field by the collar of her tunic. "Pardon me for interrupting you but you need to warm up for tilting." He said. She found Rebel saddled and her lance was leaning on the fence. She mounted Rebel and put on her helmet. She hit the quintain perfectly as well as the ring. "Knock 'em down, Gabby!" Crono cried as she rode past to the lane. "The first tilters will be Squire Gabrielle and Sir Jameson." The herald shouted. "He was knighted about three weeks ago." Magus said to her, seeing her perplexed look. "Good luck and try not to get killed." "I won't if I can help it." Gabrielle replied riding to the lane. She leveled her lance over her saddle horn and looked at her opponent. She couldn't see him of course because his helmet visor was down but he looked like he knew how to use a lance very well. "Go!" the herald barked. Gabrielle kicked Rebel into a gallop and charged to Jameson. Their lances collided with each other's shields and Gabrielle felt her saddle start to slip. She grabbed her saddle horn with her right hand but she was too late. She tumbled to the ground and landed on her back. Magus and Crono ran to her. The wind was knocked out of her and her back was sore. She had two more tries but she felt like she had failed. Once she had gained her breath and gotten a drink of water she remounted with her saddle tightened and took her position. "Charge!" she hissed to Rebel; he launched himself into his avalanche like speed as Gabrielle held her lance out. It collided with the knight's shield and he was pushed off his horse. Gabrielle couldn't help but let out a whoop of joy. She had passed for tilting! Now all she had to do was hit the archery targets and takes her written tests.  
  
* * * "This'll be a breeze for you, Gabrielle." Marle told her as she gestured to the target only about forty feet away. "Oh, gods!" Gabrielle groaned. "I am insulted!" she cried. She easily strung her bow and took an arrow and slowly put the put her arrow on the string and pulled the string to her ear. The judges watched her every move; that's why she went so slow. She loosed and watched as the arrow went straight for the bull's eye. She did the same thing with the fire and whistling arrows and passed with flying colors. By then it was lunchtime and the group settled down to a rich meal. Gabrielle was clapped on the back and congratulated by the knights also sitting down to lunch. Glenn sat across from her and when Lucca nudged her she blushed. Just before the meal was done a large hairy spider had managed to find its way to Gabrielle's tray when she was going to get more juice. She sat down before she saw the spider and when she did, shrieked and leaped up nearly taking the bench with her. She fell over and screamed when the spider moved. Glenn laughed and went to kneel beside her. Magus tried not to laugh as Ayla put a glass over the spider and flicked it up, scooping the spider into it. She went to the nearest window and threw the spider out and shrugged as if a cotton ball was in her glass. "Just a spider, Gabrielle." She said. "So our knight to be is a wee bit scared of spiders." Crono chortled. Gabrielle glared and sat back down. "Oh, be quiet, Crono!" Marle ordered. "Everyone's scared of something. Would you like me to tell them about the time I took you up on the tallest tower?" Crono blushed, "Uh, no." The group laughed. They put their stuff away and went with Gabrielle to a council chamber where she would take her written tests. They wished her luck and left to wait outside the hall on benches. Gabrielle sat down at the desk an elderly man had gestured to smiling politely. She took up the quill pen and dipped it into the inkwell. "Please do not pick up your quill until I say so." The man said stiffly. Gabrielle jumped slightly and put her quill down. "Sorry." She murmured. "Nor will there be any talking." He snapped raising his voice slightly. Gabrielle flinched and stayed quiet. Some other young men were filing into the room; they were squires taking their written tests. Although these boys had lived in Guardia all their lives and had studied much longer than Gabrielle they were as nervous as she was. "Silence!" the old man barked even though no one was making a sound. "There will be no talking or noise making until everyone has completed their exam. There are two tests. One is on the law of Guardia the second is on the history of Guardia. You have one hour to complete them. Any questions? Yes?" he said to a young man next to Gabrielle. "Excuse me, sir? Why is a girl here?" he pointed to Gabrielle. "You ignorant fool! Don't you know that Their Majesties decreed that this girl is to be knighted granted that passes these exams." He stared at Gabrielle dangerously. This man seriously needs to lighten up! Gabrielle thought rebelliously. "You have one hour beginning now." The man announced. Gabrielle looked at the packet of parchment in front of her and sighed. The man looked up and glared at her sternly making her jumped and look at him apolitically. No noise.I forgot. She thought. She looked at the first question on her history test: What is the name our founders gave us? Oh please, Gabrielle thought rolling her eyes. Do they think I'm that stupid? She took her quill in her left hand and scrawled, Guardia. The questions got harder and harder making Gabrielle use more time to answer each one. She was the quarters through the law test when the old man rose and announced that they had five more minutes. Panicking, Gabrielle rushed through the last twelve questions on her test. "Put your quills down!" the man ordered. "If you haven't completed, too bad for you. Now hand them in." Gabrielle handed hers to him; he snatched it from her with a glare. "You're dismissed now get out of my sight." The old man told them bitterly. Gabrielle rushed out of the room eager to get away from the biter old man. "So how was it?" Lucca wanted to know. "D'you think you passed?" "I hope so!" Gabrielle groaned. "Well, we'll get the results tonight and there's nothing else for you to do." Marle said. "You're done!" "Thank the gods!" Gabrielle heaved a sigh of relief. "I hope you passed, Lady Gabrielle. You have worked hard for your upcoming status." Robo told her with a slight bow. "Robo, please!" Gabrielle protested. "Stop calling me 'Lady Gabrielle'. Just Gabrielle's fine." "But that would be rude." Robo objected. "That is your title isn't it?" he looked at Marle as he said this. Marle nodded, "Your definitely a noble in my book." She said with a grin. "Enough discussing titles!" Lucca ordered. "Let's go do something fun!" "Excuse me." A red-haired woman approached them. She was in a palace uniform of a maid and was walking with a definite purpose. "But which one of you is Lady Gabrielle of the Amazons." The maid seemed to force out the word 'Lady' more than the rest of her title given to Gabrielle. "I am. But I'm no Lady." Gabrielle told her. "I have a message for you in the Great Hall. Will you come with me, please?" she rasped. "Uh, sure." Gabrielle looked around unsure who would send her a message. "See you later, guys." She waved and left with the woman. "Who is that?" Crono asked. "Maybe she's going to tell Lady Gabrielle she passed her tests." Robo suggested. "But the results don't come until tonight." Marle protested. "And who would send Gabrielle a message? Nobody talks to her except us." "Everyone else thinks she's a savage." Glenn said angrily. "Something's fishy about this." Lucca told them. "But I can't put my finger on it." 


	9. Woman Knight Part Four The Gryphon

Disclaimer: I don't own CT!  
A/N: I got this idea at about twelve thirty last night, so it may be a  
little weird.  
Chapter Nine: Woman Knight (Part Four - The Gryphon) "So d'you know who sent me this message?" Gabrielle asked the woman. "Yes." She answer and put her fingers at her hairline and it looked as if she was ripping at her hair but it came off! Underneath was a familiar blonde of Countess Marian! Gabrielle didn't know what a wig was or what people used them for so she was shocked and confused at the moment and didn't even see the shadow being cast from behind her. She sensed it at the last second and whirled around and didn't even have time to scream before she was grabbed and a handkerchief was placed over her nose and mouth. It was wet and smelled funny to Gabrielle. She kicked and thrashed and almost came loose when she passed out. She crumbled to the ground and the man next to Marian picked her up. "Good work luring her away." The man was Jaron and he was smiling at the Countess. "And for getting the keys to the prison cell." He laughed gestured at her disguise. "Not a noble woman's outfit, eh?" "Shut up and hold up your end of the bargain. I got you out of prison and in return you dispose of the savage." She said. "Yeah, yeah, I'll dispose of the savage, all right?" he told her. He gave a mock bow and walked to an exit.  
  
* * * By mid-afternoon, the gang was getting worried. Gabrielle hadn't come back and there was no servant in the Great Hall that knew of a message for her. They were gathered in Marle's room when a footman knocked eagerly on the door. "Yes?" Marle inquired. "Forgive me, Your Highness but I found this at Sir Glenn's door. I was told he was up here." He looked desperate and panicked. "I'm afraid Squire Gabrielle has been captured." Glenn jumped up and took the grimy piece of parchment from the footman. He read it then gave a growl of fury and crumpled it up and threw it down and stormed out of the room. Marle picked it up and smoothed it out. "'Sir Glenn,'" she read out loud. "'Your savage will be dead when the sun sets if you don't come alone and unarmed to the cathedral before then. Bring any palace force and we'll kill her.'" Marle scowled. "There's no person's name on here except Glenn's." "I have good idea who kidnapped Gabrielle." Ayla told everyone. "It must be the Countess." "Exactly!" Lucca cried. "That's it! That's why she nearly choked saying Lady Gabrielle!" "And they say savage." Ayla added. "Precisely." Lucca said. "And they're probably going flay her and Glenn when he shows up!" "C'mon, what are we waiting for?" Crono wanted to know. "Crono, they'll kill her if he goes with someone else." Marle told him. "We need a plan of action." Robo announced, "And I think I have one." They gathered around to hear their friend's plan.  
  
* * * Gabrielle was jolted awake when Jaron threw her on the ground. She saw that she was in a huge clearing in a forest and a large building was to her right. Jaron gave her a sharp kick to the ribs. "On your feet, savage!" Jaron barked aiming a small crossbow at her. Gabrielle lurched to her feet keeping her eyes on Jaron, barely blinking. "Hands up.walk into the cathedral." Gabrielle was puzzled at what a cathedral was. "The building, idiot!" Jaron snarled when she looked at him perplexed. In the cathedral, the nuns were backed against a corner looking frightened. A tall muscular man was aiming a large crossbow at them looking evil. Jaron pushed Gabrielle to the front of the cathedral and threw her down onto the hard tile floor. Jaron kicked her harder than before and barked at the men standing around in a language Gabrielle didn't know. A chair was placed in front of the girl and she was tied into it. Jaron laughed as the girl struggled against the six men he had sent on her. When she was secured tightly he sauntered over and gave her a hard smack to the face. He leaned on the chair with his hands on the arms of the chair. Only scant inches separated his nose from hers. "Soon Sir Glenn will be here and Marian can get off my back talking about him." Jaron told her. "I agree with her. How could such a renowned knight such as Sir Glenn get mixed up with trash like you? What does that man see in you?" he wanted to know. Gabrielle scowled and spit into his face and was rewarded with another slap. "Has anyone ever told you how terrible it is to hit a lady?" Glenn's voice drawled and echoed in the cathedral. Jaron whipped out his dagger and darted his head around trying to look for Glenn. "If this savage is a lady then I'm a priest." Jaron snarled. "You'd better start consecrating yourself and dust off your book of prayers." Glenn said coming out of the shadows. Jaron leaped behind Gabrielle and put his knife to her throat. "One move and she dies!" he yelled so loud it echoed off the cathedral's walls. Glenn stopped and put his hands slightly in the air. "Now.my Lady Countess of Porre is quite taken with you, Sir Glenn." He explained. "But as most people know you're quite attracted to and found of this little morsel." He jerked his head downward to Gabrielle. "I have struck a bargain with Her Excellency and part of my end of the bargain is to dispose of this garbage and get you to her." Glenn rose an eyebrow as if to say, "And you're going to accomplish this.how?" "Now I excuse me while I have this trash disposed of." Jaron said and barked something in his language and the men carried Gabrielle's chair to a 'X' marked in white chalk. Behind a large box covered with a black cloth there was a screech. Gabrielle's eyes went wide as well as Glenn's. A man took the cloth off to reveal a screeching gold lion with wings. When Glenn looked at it again, he realized it had a beak as well as feathers on its chest. It was a Gryphon. It screeched again and flapped its wings impatiently. "I assume you know what this is, Sir Glenn." Jaron said from across the room. "A Gryphon, Sir Glenn, Squire Gabrielle. Only ones directly connected with the mythical beast are able to control it. I propose we test to see if the savage can control it." Glenn ran to Gabrielle only to be hit have a huge evil looking black dog attack him. The dog looked like a huge wolf with demonic red eyes that gleamed as he slashed at Glenn's back. Glenn screamed in pain and Gabrielle cried in horror as she tried desperately to get loose and help him. Gabrielle got her foot loose and gave the dog a sound kick in the belly making him snarl and back away. "Detain him!" Jaron shouted. Glenn was dragged off and with a lot of effort from the men, was tied in a chair with thick rope. "Release the Gryphon!" Jaron commanded. The cage door flew open and all the other men ran from the cathedral. The Gryphon flew out of the cage with a shriek and landed harshly making the ground tremor. It's eagle like eyes searched around the room and saw Gabrielle. She screamed when it galloped to her. The Gryphon stopped only an inch before Gabrielle's chair and sniffed Gabrielle curiously. "Gabrielle!" Glenn cried. "Hang on!" "Oh trust me.I'm not moving from this spot." Gabrielle said dryly. The Gryphon stared at Gabrielle as if the girl had three heads and was dancing a jig with snakes coiled in her hair. The Gryphon then turned to Glenn. It threw its head in the air and shrieked as if to tell the whole world that he had found his supper. As the Gryphon stomped toward Glenn, Gabrielle jumped and screamed, "No! Leave him alone!" Alien power rammed into Gabrielle making her flinch. The Gryphon turned and looked at her as if she was now stark naked as she did her jig with snakes. It looked at Glenn again then at Gabrielle and did something that looked like a nod and walked to Gabrielle and did a bow-like thing. Gabrielle was trying to figure out what she just did when the doors to the cathedral burst open. Jaron stood there expecting to see Gabrielle being flayed by the Gryphon but saw her speaking to it. "Kill her!" he screamed. Gabrielle reacted instantly not seeing Glenn try to break his ropes. With a grunt of effort her ropes dropped from her arms as if they all had been cut at the same time. The ropes lifted off the ground even though Gabrielle wasn't touching them she had her hands a foot from them and made a throwing gesture towards Jaron. The ropes flew to Jaron and wound tightly around him before he could blink. When he looked back at Gabrielle she was glowing a brilliant forest green. "How did you.?" Jaron muttered absently looking at his bound body. "What sorcery is this?" he demanded. Gabrielle wanted to ask the same question but stayed quiet. She pointed to Glenn and watched his rope crumble to the ground. He got up and stood next to Gabrielle. Crossbows went up and aimed at them. Gabrielle and Glenn froze and put their hands up. "Kill them, Gryphon!" Jaron commanded. The Gryphon shrieked a definite refusal making Jaron scowl. "You ungrateful buzzard!" he snarled. "I freed you from that horrible prison, I bring you food, and I bring you humans to torture. Now you to obey even a reasonable request!" The Gryphon defiantly shook its head. "Kill this beast!" "No!" Gabrielle screamed. Before Glenn could stop her she hurled herself in front of the Gryphon; the Gryphon reacted instantly and as arrows sunk into its flesh it turned around and pushed Gabrielle out of danger only to have more arrows fly into its back. The Gryphon shrieked its agony making Gabrielle scream as well. Glenn ran to her and tried to get her up. "Kill them as well!" Jaron ordered. "Run!" Glenn yelled. He hauled her to her feet and tried to get away from the flying arrows. "The Gryphon!" cried the Amazon. "It's dead, c'mon or we'll be too!" Glenn shouted trying to pull her. "It's not dead!" protested Gabrielle as she tried to get to the fallen immortal. The men had run out of arrows and were readying their fists. Every time she looked at the Gryphon she felt life in it. "Gabrielle!" Glenn put his hands on her face. "The Gryphon is dead." He told her firmly. He saw the approaching half dozen men and grouped for his sword that he didn't wear and swore loudly. "It may be dead, Glenn." Gabrielle began. "But something inside it is alive still." She said. "What are you talking about? That doesn't make any sense!" Glenn protested. "And now is not the time to be thinking about this, Gabrielle." "Damn!" she hissed when she saw she didn't wear her sword either. The first man to attack her was kicked in the stomach and palm heeled in the nose. He countered with a punch to her eye; she ducked and swung her leg out and tripped him. She was grabbed behind by another one of Jaron's thugs. She jumped from her crouch and elbowed him in the ribs and back fisted him in the face. The man she had tripped got up and while the one behind her held her, he began to punch her wildly about the chest and stomach. When the man backed up for another round, Gabrielle threw her leg up and shot out both booted feet and slammed her attacker in the chest. Her force made her captor fall to the ground with her on top. Glenn was attacked by three men at once. While Glenn was an excellent swordsman, hand-to-hand combat didn't come so easy. He punched the first man in the face and then the stomach. He was kicked in the back by a second man and Glenn-caught by surprise-fell to the ground. Gabrielle got up and turned around only to be punched in the stomach by another one of Jaron's men. She made sure when her lunch came up he got most of it. She gave him a round kick to the stomach than turned it into a hook kick to strike his back with her heel. The three men that attacked Glenn hauled him to his feet and began to beat him until he let loose with a round kick hitting them all. They fell to the ground knocked out. Gabrielle bumped him from behind when she did her kicking combination. He jumped slightly then smiled as the man fell to the ground. A man drew a dagger and ran to them screaming a war cry. Gabrielle grabbed his shoulder and twisted to the left making him sail over her hip. He flew into another man who was going to attack them from behind. Glenn was tackled around the hips by another man. They toppled into Gabrielle. All three of them fell to the ground in a heap. Someone grabbed Gabrielle by the collar and yanked her out of the growing pile of brawling men. She spun and slammed the heel of her hand into the man's nose feeling the bone splinters ram into his brain. He crumbled to the ground. The fallen dagger was suddenly held to her throat. She held very still trying to find a way to escape and not get killed in the process. She had only been pondering a few seconds when the man cried out and stiffened. He fell forward taking Gabrielle with her. When she scrambled out from under the man she saw an arrow in the man's back. Puzzled she looked around. Glenn just got out of the pile of men when two more arrows flew and hit two more of Jaron's men, killing them. In a dark corner, a shadow jumped down from a window and threw back its cape. It walked into the light to reveal Magus holding a crossbow. Seven more figures jumped down from the windows and revealed their weapons. Schala, Ayla, Robo, Marle, and Crono came out of the shadows and grinned. Glenn came up beside Gabrielle and smiled at his friends who were approaching. "Fancy seeing you here." Glenn remarked panting. "Thought you guys could use a little help." Schala said holding up her long bow. "Wait a second." She aimed behind Glenn and loosed her arrow. A man screamed behind them and there was a thud as he fell to the ground, dead. "Thanks, your timing was perfect." Glenn said. Gabrielle was walking to the Gryphon. "Gabrielle." "What is that?" Lucca wanted to know. "It appears to be a Gryphon." Robo said. "A dead one, to be exact." Gabrielle ran her hands along the Gryphon's feather covered crest. "I don't know, but I think there's something alive in it." "Is it pregnant?" Lucca asked Robo. He surveyed the Gryphon and nodded. "It is with child.although it may be dead." Robo replied. Gabrielle touched the Gryphon's abdomen, tears brimming her eyes. The moment the girl touched the Gryphon, the forest green light blazed and it snaked around the girl. The light got brighter and bigger until it flashed brilliant white, blinding everyone. After a second the light receded and Gabrielle was still knelt by the Gryphon with her hand on its abdomen. It looked as if nothing had changed until something moved in her lap. "Look!" Marle cried. "What is that?" Gabrielle jumped startled and picked up what looked like a small black blob of feathers. "It's the baby!" Schala breathed. "Is it ok?" "It's breathing." Gabrielle announced putting her ear near the young Gryphon's beak. "I think its ok." "May I?" Robo inquired holding out his arms. Gabrielle scooped the Gryphon up and put him in the robot's arms. "He is all right. He is a male." He concluded handing it back to Gabrielle. "We should take it to the castle. We can feed it there." Lucca said. Everyone nodded and stood to leave the cathedral. "Not so fast!" Jaron was at the doorway with a sword in one hand and a big crossbow in the other. "I'm getting really sick of this guy." Marle muttered. "Give me that Gryphon!" Jaron ordered striding forward briskly. "No! You'll just train it to kill!" Gabrielle cried clutching the Gryphon to her chest. "And then when it gets sick of taking your orders, you'll give it!" "Hand it over." Jaron commanded. "Gabrielle." Magus whispered out of the corner of his mouth. She tilted her head so she could hear him better. "Run on the count of three." He silently put an arrow in his crossbow. "One." everyone knew the plan as they took aim with their weapons. "Two." Gabrielle planted her feet ready to run. "Three!" Gabrielle sprinted to the door as seven arrows went into Jaron's torso. He shrieked and fell to the ground his sword skidding across the floor to Glenn's feet. He picked it up and gave a mock salute with it. He then threw it across the room. "Let's get out of here." Crono said.  
  
* * * "I dub thee Sir Gabrielle, Knight of the Realm of Guardia. Serve honorably and well." Queen Leene's voice carried throughout the Great Hall as she tapped the kneeling Amazon on the shoulders and head. "Sir Glenn, will you present Sir Gabrielle with her shield?" Glenn strode forward carrying a funny shaped leather covered object. He first bowed to Queen Leene and then nodded to Gabrielle and uncovered the object. It was a shield that had a silver Gryphon rampant on a forest green field. Around the shield there was a black stripe. She smiled and slid it onto her right arm. Glenn pointed to the people watching indicating her to turn around. Gabrielle's ears heard cheering. She had passed her tests and now she was a knight. She smiled as she saw her friends beaming and clapping the loudest.  
  
* * * "This is beautiful." Gabrielle said touching her shield. They gathered in her room to put her shield away. Gabrielle fed the Gryphon his evening meal as they talked. Crono tried to stroke the Gryphon's head only to be pecked viciously by him. He yelped and leaped away. "Excuse me!" Crono muttered crossly. Marle giggled. "That Gryphon seems quite attached to you, Gabrielle." Magus observed. "What will you call him?" "Blackie." Lucca suggested. "Gryphon's Doom." Was Magus's choice. "How about Pecky?" Crono wanted to know showing the cut on his hand. "I prefer Midnight." Gabrielle told them. She picked up the Gryphon and looked at his emerald greens eyes. "How d'you like that, boy?" she asked the squirming immortal. He chirped and did a nod like gesture. "Midnight it is." Glenn announced. "Let's go now. I'm starving." There was going to be a feast in her honor as well as the other squires who had been made into knights. Gabrielle tucked Midnight in his large cage and started to leave the room but Midnight screeched his sadness of her leaving. "Oh, can I bring him?" Gabrielle pleaded. "I'll make sure he's good, I promise." Only a monster could resist those pleading puppy brown eyes, Glenn thought. He nodded and she smiled. She opened the cage and Midnight leaped onto her shoulder. "Let's go!" she exclaimed. No one objected to Midnight attending the feast. Everyone was told the tale of Gabrielle and Glenn's encounter with the Gryphon and obtaining its cub. A stool was even brought so he could perch at Gabrielle's right, which was the end of the table while Glenn sat at Gabrielle's left. He jumped when he saw a familiar face and nearly slapped Gabrielle on the shoulder. She jumped and nearly dropped her fork and knife as she cut her steak. "What?" she hissed. "Look!" Glenn whispered. "Look who decided to attend." Gabrielle gasped and glared. Countess Marian was laughing while she was sitting next to girls that looked her age. Gabrielle assumed they were her friends. "I propose a toast." Marle announced raising her wine glass. "To our Lady Knight, Gabrielle." "Known to us as The Gryphon." Crono added with a thoughtful smile. Everyone raised their glasses and murmured, "To The Gryphon." The feast was a good one. The food was filling and the conversation interesting. Only when a familiar lady's voice rose did things get heavy. "Well, you had to know that the beast could communicate with another beast." Marian announced. She eyed the Gryphon. "They do share qualities. All this bag of feathers does is squawk and disturb us civilized people." Glenn grabbed Gabrielle's arm just in time before the girl jumped out of her chair. She was red with fury and wanted to pound the snootiness out of the Countess. Marian's friends laughed with her and returned Gabrielle's glare and eyed Midnight like it was a dog that had just rolled in mud. "Simmer down." Glenn murmured. "She's not worthy of her title the way she insults you right in front of King Guardia." He patted her arm and returned to his dinner plate.  
  
* * * That night Schala slept uneasily. Every time she closed her eyes, she saw either Marian laughing in her face or Jaron raising a battered sword over her chest. Finally, she drifted to sleep. She awoke when she heard a shriek, a few thuds and a man's scream, and glass shattering. Her training took control as she leaped out of bed and grabbed her sword from its hook on the wall and unsheathed it. The sound came from the room two doors down; Marle's room. She ran to her friend's room and saw the window shattered and Crono climbing onto the sill. Schala caught him before he jumped. "Are you crazy?" Schala screamed. She leaned all her weight backward until he got off the sill. "We're in one of the towers! That would kill you!" "That mad bastard has Marle, Schala!" Crono shouted. "What mad bastard?" the Amazon-knight demanded. "That-guy at the feast when we first got here." Crono told her. "What? I thought we killed them all." "No, that second one was put in prison! Before Jaron captured you, he let him go and now he's got Marle." Crono explained. "And you just attempted suicide." Schala muttered. "I did not-" "You tried to jump out of a tower." She retorted. She looked out the window and waved her hand towards the seventy feet that separated them from the ground. "Well, then how did he survive?" Crono wanted to know. "Look!" Schala saw a winged creature in the distance. "He has an Alicorn (which is a winged Unicorn) and he's flying it." She pointed to the winged Unicorn that was flying toward the sun. Crono took one look at it and ran for the door. "D'you have any idea where renegade Amazons meet?" Crono demanded. "No! Not in A.D 600! Why on earth would I know that?" Schala snapped. "I'm not exactly familiar with male Amazon meeting places." "Thank you." Crono spat dryly. He turned back around and turned the knob to the door. Schala began to feel that something was not right. "Crono! Wait, don't-" Schala began but he had opened the door. They were presented with a huge flame red dragon standing at the doorway. Glenn, Robo, Magus, Schala, Ayla burst into the room and stopped dead in their tracks when they saw the Dragon. "Biiiiig reptite." Ayla whispered. The Dragon took a huge breath and blew flames all over the group and Schala felt burns spread all over her. She screamed along with her friends as the Dragon continued to breathe flames all over them. 


	10. War Part One With Traitors

Disclaimer: I don't own CT!  
A/N: Ok, it's now about six o'clock in the morning. Here you go!  
Chapter Ten: War (Part One - With Traitors) She heard everyone's screams even when she jerked awake. It was the middle of the night and the full moon shown in her room. Her nightshirt was sweat soaked and it ran down her forehead. She tried to calm herself down but sleep would not return. She gave up and yanked on some breeches and shoved her boots on. She thought a ride would calm her down. She tiptoed to the stables trying not to wake up anyone and saddled Lily, her white mare and rode out. At first she rode hard but then she slowed to a canter. A twig snapped behind her just as she was moving into the village of Truce. She whirled around, and grouped for her sword: she had left it at the castle. "Who goes there?" a man hissed. "I am Schala." Schala replied. "I intend no one here any harm. I am just riding." Injecting formality into her voice. "I see. I see." He murmured. "Pardon me for startlin' ye." "It's all right." She said thoughtfully. She trotted off and heard a snap of a bowstring and a sharp pain went through her right shoulder. She let go of her reigns and grabbed her shoulder in a scream of pain and slid from her saddle and was nearly knocked out. "Tell the Queen, that war's gonna be startin' soon." The man said. "That is.if you live." He laughed and slapped Lily on the rump causing her to whinny loudly and thunder towards Guardia Forest. Schala was on her stomach and tried to get up but kept falling each time she attempted to stand. She felt blood trickling between her shoulder blades telling her she needed help right away. She looked inside herself for her healing magic. From the shimmery white orb inside herself she drew out a cord and applied it to her shoulder. "I need this arrow out." Schala gasped. She couldn't reach the arrow and she was about to pass out from the pain.  
  
* * * Once Ayla woke she knew something was wrong. She threw the sheets off of her and yanked on a shirt and a pair of pants and walked out of the room. She went next door to Magus's room and rapped on the door. "What?" he demanded. "Something wrong." Ayla said bluntly. "I feel in it in gut." She pounded her stomach to emphasize her point. "Wrong about what?" Magus inquired. "Me not know." Ayla confessed. "Then go back to sleep. You probably had a bad dream or something." He told her. He shut the door before she had a chance to protest. So she moved on to Magus's neighbor, Schala. She knocked once, then twice. When she was about to knock a third time, she just opened the door. Schala's bed was empty and she wasn't at her desk. Ayla knew right away this was probably the reason she felt uneasy. She raced back to Magus's door and pounded hard. "What?" he hissed irritably. "It Schala!" Ayla cried. "She not in her room!" "What?" Magus ran next door and saw the empty room for himself. He raced out of the room, Ayla in tow. He went down the hall and went to the mess thinking she was hungry. "She not here." Ayla said as if Magus couldn't see how empty the pitch- black room was. "I'm aware of this." He said dryly. He sighed frustrated and went to check the stables. Maybe his sister went for a midnight ride. Lily was gone and Magus saw the hoof prints leading into Guardia Forest. He and Ayla were on the trail for ten minutes when the white mare came galloping at them. Magus grabbed the reigns and tugged the mare in front of him. Ayla comforted the mare while Magus looked at the hoof prints. "Where could she be?" Ayla wondered. "Lily came into the forest.I'm going to check Truce." Magus said. He walked into the quiet village and saw a body on the ground and ran to it. "Schala?" "Ma-Magus?" Schala forced out. "Gods, what happened to you?" he demanded. "Some man.stopped me but then apologized for bothering me, then an arrow got me in the back." Schala explained. She sat up with extreme effort. Magus saw the arrow and winced. After warning her, he snapped the shaft of the arrow to get the feathered end off and pushed the rest of the arrow's shaft through her shoulder. Schala fainted against her brother as he concentrated on his work grimly. Ayla arrived, leading Lily and tore strips from her shirt for a bandage, once she saw what was wrong. Together, Ayla and Magus hoisted Schala onto Lily and walked back to the castle. Magus took her down to the castle healers where he barked orders to them. He stayed in the healer's hall until morning. Ayla returned to the guest wing to tell the others what had happened. They rushed to the healer's hall to see how Schala was.  
  
* * * When Schala's eyes fluttered open it was nearly noon. Her ears filled with the sounds of murmuring while her nose filled with the smells of healing salves and saw all of her friends on cots around her. She rushed to get up; she had remembered the man's message and needed to tell the queen. A strong arm stopped her from sitting up. She pushed it away and got up. "Whoa. Where're you going?" a voice said in her ear. Magus tugged her from the door. "The man that shot me said to tell Queen Leene that war's coming." Schala told him in one breath. "What?" "Then he slapped Lily." Schala finished. "What's going on?" Gabrielle had awoken. "Nothing, go to sleep." Schala murmured. Then she glared at Magus who glared back. "I'm going with you then. C'mon." he led her out of the hall and together they walked directly to Queen Leene's room. They explained to the guard standing there what they needed to tell the queen. He permitted them through without hesitation. "Excuse me, Your Majesty?" Schala inquired politely. "Yes, young lady?" Queen Leene replied equally polite. "What is it you need to tell me?" "Um.last night I went for a ride at midnight and when I entered Truce a man attacked me." Schala told her. "Oh, dear, I hope you're all right." Leene put her hand to her heart. "I'm fine, thank you, but what he told me to tell you is more important." Schala informed her. "What did this man say?" the queen wanted to know. "He said to tell you that war's coming." Schala told her. Queen Leene gasped and asked, "Do you know if this man was an Amazon?" "I believe he was, Your Majesty." Schala replied. "Then we must prepare immediately." Queen Leene said grimly. "We're in for a hard winter."  
  
* * * "What?" Gabrielle screeched and jumped up out of her seat when she heard the news at breakfast. Midnight squawked his protests as he flapped off her shoulder. "That's not true! He was lying! Lying!" Glenn grabbed her shoulders and gently pushed her back into her seat. "Relax, Gabrielle." He murmured. Midnight sat on the girl's shoulder once again. "That is what he said, Gabrielle." Schala told her. "What he told you is most disturbing." Robo remarked. "This means Lady Gabrielle will have some problems fighting them as she is now a knight and will go onto the battle field, am I correct?" Gabrielle's eyes widened, "No, you can't make me fight my own people!" she cried. "Gabrielle, you're a knight!" Lucca said. "You have to!" "No! I'm not going to fight and kill my own people!" Gabrielle protested. "Lady Gabrielle." Robo began. "I believe you would be a valuable asset to the Guardian army. You have the knowledge of Amazon tactics and the language as well." "So?" "So, you could help us win this war quickly." Crono told her. "You could help negotiate since you know the Amazon language." A dozen knights burst into the hall covered in sweat and grime. They snatched up tankards of water before they spoke. "There's been an attack." One gasped. "Ama-" -cough- "Amazons. They came in from the south on Ze-Zenan Bridge. Then they in" -cough- "Invaded Guardia Forest." Gabrielle grabbed the man by the shoulder even though he was filthy. "Did they have any kind of insignia?" she demanded. Midnight pecked at the man's face making him flinch. Gabrielle took him off of her shoulder and stroked him in her arms. "They had some kind of sunburst surrounded by a red circle and a brown circle." He replied. "Oh gods!" she shouted letting the man go. "This is bad." "Is it the Samaran tribe?" Marle wanted to know. "No." Gabrielle replied. "It's the Thayten! They're a southern tribe on the mountain, I guess Shatara was generous on them and the tribe's still alive." "Is the Thayten bad?" Crono asked. "If you call a tribe that did human sacrifice and a lot hunting for humans bad, yes." Gabrielle retorted. Crono winced. "I hope they didn't pass on their lovely habit of the past to their descendants." Lucca murmured. "The attack is done but the sav-I mean, beg your pardon, Sir Gabrielle, the enemy has camped all around Guardia Forest." The knight said. "We're planning out retaliation to be carried out in a few hours." Another knight added. "No!" Gabrielle cried. "Don't attack them! Amazons always are ready for retaliation. Your troops will be captured, tortured, and killed. Your entire army will be slaughtered." Her words came out grim and cold. "She's probably trying to protect her people!" a knight in the back of the room accused. It was Sir Jameson. "She's lying!" "I am not!" Gabrielle protested. "I've lived with the Amazons for nearly half my life and I know how they battle! They regroup after every battle to reflect and arrange to be ready for retaliation by the enemy. I'm saying this to save a ton of your soldier's lives!" "I say, she's lying and those Amazons are going to have a savage party for their so-called 'victory'. Now is the time to attack!" another knight cried and pounded his fist on the table. "I'm going to warn the King and tell him of this.traitor!" "I am not a traitor!" Gabrielle spat. "Aren't Amazons a part of Guardia?" "Not now." Jameson approached her. "You are the enemy, Amazon. You'll be treated like it." He punched her in the face catching her left eye. Gabrielle gave Jameson a good hit in the stomach. "Wench!" he snarled. "You are a traitor, aren't you! You're a spy for the Amazons, you saved the Queen because you knew she'd knight you then you'd be right where you want to be." "That is ridiculous!" Marle had had enough. "Gabrielle came with us, from 12,000 B.C! She didn't even know that Amazons still existed here." "You lie!" Jameson cried. "You know she's a traitor!" The King entered the room. The knights bowed and cleared his way to Gabrielle. Midnight gave a squawk that made everyone wince. "Is what they say true?" he inquired. "Your Majesty, I swear by Shatara, I am not a traitor." She told him firmly. "She swears by an Amazon god!" Jameson informed him. "Well, she's an Amazon." Glenn pointed out, getting up. "Obviously she's going to swear by her goddess." "Your relationship with this girl has impaired your judgment, Sir Glenn." Jameson accused. Gabrielle looked at the young knight's belt and saw a familiar sunburst medallion with two circles around it. "Where did you get this, Sir Jameson?" she demanded snatching it off his belt. "This is the symbol of your 'enemy'." She informed him. "I.I got that off of an Amazon I killed. They really do need to work on their sword skills." He said slyly obviously trying to cover up his anxiety. Gabrielle examined the medallion closer. "If tradition hasn't changed, Amazons where their tribe's symbol on their chests. I've seen that you knights like to slash at people's chests." Gabrielle said turning the medallion around showing everyone that it was clean. "There's no blood on this." Gabrielle saw something on the edge of the metal disc. She nearly laughed. "Your Majesty, if you would look here, you'd see something interesting." She announced. Jameson knew what she had seen and was determined to shut her up. "Amazon wench!" he tackled Gabrielle with his dagger drawn and aimed to drive it into her chest. Gabrielle fell backward and felt the burning pain of the blade sink into her stomach. She cried out in pain and tried to push Jameson off of her. Glenn wrenched him off of her and saw the blood that was soaking Gabrielle's white shirt. Midnight went berserk and attacked Jameson who tried to slash at the Gryphon. When the Gryphon went to Gabrielle, Jameson went for Glenn. Glenn side stepped just in time as Jameson's dagger nearly sliced at his face. Marle and Schala ran to Gabrielle and to apply healing magic on the stabbed Amazon. With only a scar on her stomach, she got up stiffly and held up the disc again. "Your Majesty, Jameson is a traitor!" Gabrielle told him. "On this medallion is his name. All Amazons engrave their names on their symbols. Weapons as well." Gabrielle said. Crono and Glenn had disarmed Jameson and held him by his arms. Magus picked up the dagger and examined it; he grinned grimly and showed the King the hilt. Jameson's name was scratched into the leather wrapped hilt. "Search him!" the King ordered. Knights searched the young man's pockets and in his shirt. A piece of paper was tucked between his tunic and shirt. It was plucked out and read. "Gods!" a knight cried. "It's in completely alien script!" he told the King. The King squinted at the paper then immediately handed them to Gabrielle. She took them looking perplexed. Of course they were in Amazon and Gabrielle could read them. "What do they say?" the King wanted to know. Gabrielle could read Amazon as fast as she could read English, so translation was simple. "Um.kill the Amazon knight, kill her friends and if the King finds out about anything." Gabrielle stopped reading. Midnight squawked an inquiry. "What?" Glenn prodded. "Kill him." Gabrielle finished reading. "Meet us in the northwest corner of Guardia Forest for further instruction. And there's a map, Your Majesty." She gave him the paper. "Throw him in prison and put as many guards at his cell as you can." King Guardia commanded. "Yes, sire." A knight said with a bow.  
  
* * * "Ok, now turn left." Gabrielle pointed to a crude trail to the party's left. "Then continue straight for a few feet." Gabrielle held the map while Glenn had a compass. She had brought Midnight on a leather collar and leash. "What're those x's?" Schala asked. "Those're traps. Pits, nets, arrows, ambush points, you know all that kind of stuff." Gabrielle replied. Midnight pecked at Gabrielle as if to say, "Enough, all ready!" "Lovely." Schala murmured. "Watch out for woven grass mat looking things; they cover the pits and where they're tall trees or hills is where the archers are." Gabrielle warned. "Maybe we should split up." Marle suggested. "We're such a big group. It's be harder to spot us if we were in pairs or something." "But we only have on map and it's in Amazon." Magus pointed out. Gabrielle was taking out a charcoal stick out of her pocket and tearing the map in pieces. "What the hell are you doing?" Magus demanded. Midnight flew up to him and pecked his face. The Gryphon was extremely protective of Gabrielle and got irritated whenever someone yelled at her or hit her, which caused problems in the practice yards. "Ow!" Magus cried out tartly. "Go away!" he barked at the Gryphon who was getting on his last nerve. "I'm going to write the directions for the pairs. Marle had an excellent point. Look at us, we're a herd!" she waved her hands around her. "Maybe we should go into groups of three." Everyone nodded. Gabrielle swiftly wrote out directions from the map she'd memorized and gave them to the groups. Crono, Marle, and Schala went on the trail on the left and Robo, Lucca, and Ayla went on the smoother trail behind them to the right; it would lead to the back of the Amazons' camp. Magus, Glenn, and Gabrielle found a skinny trail to the left of the one Crono, Marle, and Schala went down. Bushes stuck out into the trail and it often stuck to their clothes. Magus was having the hardest time because of his long cape. Glenn and Gabrielle tried not to laugh and keep going.  
  
* * * "Sir. I have just received word that Jameson was unable to kill the Amazon wench. Or the King of Guardia." An underling announced to his superior at his table. "What?" the burly Amazon male jumped up. "That incompetent swine! When he returns to camp, kill him!" He sat back down and gulped his ale in disgust. "In fact if anyone or anything enters this camp that's not one of us, kill it! I don't care if it's an old beggar woman, kill it and dispose of the body!" he ordered. "Yes, sir." The underling hurried from his angered general's presence. "But don't you want prisoners for ransom?" a lieutenant wanted to know. "That might be a good idea." The general replied. "But for now kill anyone who has no business here." He said grimly. "Sir, I heard that those foreigners are trying to attack. Those friends of Sir Glenn." The lieutenant told him. "Yes, Rian. Those ones hold captive. But get me that Amazon wench, most of all. That Gabrielle." He commanded. "I want her dead, you hear me! Who does she think she is? Shatara? I'll put her in her place. She may have come from the past but she will learn quickly that this world has little room for bold, aggressive females." He cackled and toasted them with his glass and left the mess tent. 


	11. War Part Two With Immortals

Disclaimer: I don't own CT! A/N: Ok, as this fic is coming to an end (as far as I'm concerned) I'd like  
to thank everyone for your reviews and comments.  
Chapter Eleven: War (Part Two - With Immortals) Crono, Marle, and Schala hiked down the trial until they came to a circle of earth that was darker than the earth around it. They skirted it and kept going. There were two trees that were about three feet apart in the trail a few feet away from the pit. Crono went around it but Marle tried to go in between the trees. It would have been a simple task, however, silvery-white fibers clung to her. She cried out and tried to walk through them but they were clinging to her whenever she moved. "What the-" she cried out. "Marle, watch out!" she yelled. She saw something black start crawling towards the princess. "Uh, Marle." Crono murmured. When the black shadow came into the light, Crono knew what it was. "Don't - look - up." He told her, but her was staring bug-eyed at the something above her. "What is it?" she hissed. "What is this stuff." She moved around anxiously. Schala looked up and screamed making Crono clap his hand over her mouth. "Marle!" Schala whispered through Crono's hand. "It's a huge.spider." She hissed. Marle's green eyes widened as she inched her head upward. "Marle, don't." Schala moaned. Marle saw exactly why Crono didn't want her to look up. A huge tarantula the size of a large horse was creeping around above her. Marle shrieked and desperately tried to get out of the web. The spider looked at Marle and discovered it had its dinner. Crono reacted in an instant drawing his belt knife and hacking at the web. "Hurry, Crono!" Marle cried. The tarantula was a foot away. Crono yanked her the rest of the way out of the web just as the giant spider put a hairy leg on Marle's hair. "Thanks." She gasped. The spider jumped down from the web; a very unspider thing to do. "We're in trouble." Crono told them. Behind them was a thud and a few clucking noises. The group whirled around to see another spider. It was just like the other one only this one was the size of a house! Two more flanked them on their sides and were similar in size to the giant one. "We are in very serious trouble." He announced, eyes huge.  
  
* * * "Ok, Lady Gabrielle's directions state we should go straight until we see a fork in the road." Robo told Lucca and Ayla. They hiked forward and saw a tangle of rope and decided it best to avoid it. They went around it gingerly and continued down the trail only to tumble into a deep hole in the ground. "Ouch!" Lucca cried. "Good thing there's no spears in here." Ayla went to the earth wall and digging holes until she couldn't go any higher then climbed using the holes to climb. "Ingenious." Robo remarked. "Great thinking, Ayla!" Lucca cried as she began to climb up herself. Robo began his ascent when some small winged Dragons began to come out of the clouds and drizzle dollops of flames around them. "Robo, hurry!" Lucca yelled. "Grab my hand!" Lucca grabbed his metal hand and yanked him out of the pit. "Run!" Ayla shouted. They sprinted until no more fireballs fell. Robo took out the piece of paper and read it again. The papery sounds of Dragon wings came to their ears. "This way!" he pointed to a trail leading into a huge clearing. "That is the camp." "Not so fast!" a male voice rasped. "You're not going anywhere." Six men aimed their crossbows at them. "This is bad." Lucca murmured. "Very bad." Robo corrected.  
  
* * * "Finally!" Magus muttered as he saw that the trail was getting wider and the bushes weren't hanging in the trail. Midnight squawked at him. "Ok, now we go right then left." Gabrielle whispered. "Then we'll be there." "Good." Glenn murmured. Midnight squawked a second time twice as loud. "Gabrielle, will you shut that thing up?" he hissed. "Or I'll be forced to." Magus muttered. "My way." "If you kill Midnight, I would be forced to kick your ass." Gabrielle snapped. "I'd like to see you try." Magus retorted coldly. "Shut up, both of you!" Glenn ordered. A twig snapped somewhere making them stiffen and stay very quiet. "We're extremely close to the camp." Gabrielle whispered. "Must be the sentries." "Great." Magus muttered. "Guardians!" someone shouted. "Alert the camp!" "Don't just stand there shouting you oaf, GET THEM!" another man shouted, his voice full of authority. "Run!" Gabrielle screamed when she saw Amazons charged at them from behind. They broke into sprints and thundered toward the camp to launch an attack thinking Crono, Marle, and Schala were probably already there. Gabrielle looked behind her to see where the enemy was only to trip on a tree root that was sticking out of the ground. She stumbled forward; her ankle gave an agonizing tug and went numb. Midnight squawked loudly and flapped about, urging Gabrielle to get up. She scrambled to her feet and hobbled as fast as she could. A rope looped around her torso stopping her dead in her tracks. Her ankle was throbbing and now the wind was knocked out of her as the rope tugged her backward and she fell. Midnight screeched as Amazons came to detain her. "Glenn! Magus!" she screamed. Glenn was twenty feet from her and turned around to see what was the matter. The Amazons hauled Gabrielle to her feet right when Magus and Glenn arrived to help. Magus slammed his foot into the soldier's belly then head, and then punched him in the chest. Glenn untied Gabrielle's hands; Midnight pecked his hands as if to tell him to hurry up.  
  
* * * "What do we do, Crono?" Schala demanded. Her voice was full of panic. "They're spiders..what could they possibly do?" Crono wanted to know, his voice shaking a bit. "Bite us, eat us, spin us up and make us into mummies!" Marle put in. "Hey, look." Crono pointed to a large gap between the spiders on their right. It was a huge gap and if they ran fast enough they could probably get away. How fast could these huge tarantulas crawl anyway? "Ready? GO!" he bellowed they ran for all they were worth through the gap. "Not so fast!" a slithery voice rasped. A hairy tarantula leg punched into the ground before them, blocking their escape path. "Why in such a big rush?" "Uh, what the hell d'you say to a spider?" Crono demanded out of the corner of his mouth. "We need to get to the Amazon camp so we can stop them from attacking Guardia Castle." Marle blurted out in one breath. Schala gave her a sharp elbow in the shoulder and Crono clapped his hand over her mouth. "Marle!" Schala hissed. Crono gave a nervous laugh, "Y'know, she's a little off today. Doesn't know what she's talking about." "Yeah." Schala added. "We're just taking a walk. Through the forest. Don't know anything an Amazon camp or them attacking Guardia Castle." "Do you think we're fools?" The spider that blocked their path screeched. He raised the leg it had in front of them and gave them a quick kick. The force was so powerful it threw them a few feet, nearly into the spider on their left. Crono was the first to stir. He rubbed his neck where he hit the ground and tried to wake up Marle and Schala. Marle jumped up and scrambled next to Crono. Schala crawled to them with a yelp. "What now?" Marle gasped. Crono usually had a cool head in a fight but now panic was swamping him like it hadn't had been in years. Schala grabbed one of the throwing stars she had thrust in her belt and lobbed it at the nearest and smallest spider. Her deadly accuracy helped it bury itself in the spider's head making him shriek. The spider's shriek snapped Crono out of his shock and he stood and drew his sword in a lightning fast motion. The tarantula on his left cackled, "Look at the spike-head and his mortal stick of metal!" "And the little girl with her pea shooter, oh this is too much!" Another one laughed when Marle readied her crossbow. They really didn't seem to care that their friend was clawing at his head and finally collapsed on the ground. "What does this little morsel consider her weapon?" a third tarantula inquired looking at Schala. She whipped out another one and grinned grimly. "This." She hurled it at the spider that spoke to her and watched as the exact thing that happened to her last victim happen. "Nice shot." Crono said. "Thanks." Schala replied and took out the last one she had. "This has gone far enough! Let's show them what an immortal can do!" the largest spider shouted. He lunged at Crono, who slashed at its incoming legs with both hands on his sword hilt. The spider screamed and Marle had to duck to avoid being hit with the spider's flying leg as the end joint was chopped by Crono. It screamed and jerked its abdomen and silvery-white streamed out toward Crono. "Crono, watch out!" Marle shouted. Crono cried out but wasn't fast enough to evade the flying web. It slammed into him making his sword fly out of his hand and pushing him into a tree ten feet away. Marle ran to him and shot a volley of arrows into the last small tarantula that was coming to finish Crono off. After she killed it, she grabbed her last arrow and started scraping at the thick, sticky silvery-white mass that held him to the tree with it. Schala who was behind the giant spider, grabbed a big rock in both hands and lobbed it at the tarantula hitting a leg making it snap. He snarled and whirled around to see who threw it. Crono's sword was lying on the ground three feet from her. She made a quick lunge and snatched it up. "Sorry, Crono. I need this." Schala called to him. "Be my guest." Crono replied dryly. Schala tried to lift it higher with difficulty. How in the world does Crono lift this wretched thing? Schala thought bitterly. She slashed at the spider awkwardly nicking its front leg. "The stone-thrower thinks she's a swordsman now, hm?" the tarantula towered over her. Marle frantically yanked and tore at the web trying to free Crono. She was looking at Schala as she was trying to fend off the spider with the heavy sword when the arrowhead of her arrow snapped off. She cursed and tried to use the shaft and the arrowhead as tools to try and free Crono. "I've had enough of you pesky mortals!" it barked. "It's time to teach you not to tangle with immortals!" its fangs twitched as it leaned closer to Schala.  
  
* * * Robo, Lucca, and Ayla were led into the Amazon camp and thrown into a makeshift tent and bound with thick rope. Six guards stood by the tent to discourage them from escaping. Their hands were bound behind their backs and Lucca was busy sawing her ropes off with a blade she kept at the small of her back. She got loose and began to cut Robo's. "No, you go and get help. They'll rescue us. An army is better than just nine of us." He said. "All right. I'll hurry." She said. She lifted the backend of the tent up and sprinted silently into the trees where she caught her breath. The journey was nerve racking; anytime there was a single noise the inventor would jump to the moon and back. She tried to keep a cool head but it was just too dangerous to be careless. She finally made it to the edge of the forest and Guardia Castle was in view. "Finally!" she cried. She ran into the first door she found and shut the door behind her. It was an armory and as she crossed it to the other door, she heard some clicking noises. Lucca spun around and saw nothing. But then she heard that sound again and saw a shadow cast on the wall where the small window let in some light; Lucca had company.  
  
* * * "Who's there?" cried Lucca as she whirrled around to see just who was in there with her. "I mean it! Who's there?" she said louder. She grabbed the torch on her right out of the holder on the wall and held it out in front of her. Suddenly a large black creature leaped out from behind a barrel full of wooden practice swords, spilling its contents all over the floor with loud clanks. Lucca gave a gasp of horror when she saw what it was. It had a head of a man but below his neck was a totally different story. It had a body of a large lion, with huge claws, and whipping behind him was a thick, scaly, scorpion tail. A Manticore! It lunged! Lucca threw her torch at the beast and ran for the door. Grabbing the knob it snapped off as she twisted and yanked it to open the door. She cursed loudly and vividly and turned back around to face the Manticore. It looked at her with a demonic purpose in his eyes and his tail was dripping with a silver liquid. Poison. She looked frantically along the walls for any weapon in the armory that was in her reach. She saw a longhandled doubled bladed war ax on the wall. She seized it out of its brackets and dropped it with a yelp. It was definately for a strong warknight's use; clearly not designed for the teenage inventor's use! Lucca ripped it out of the wood floor and faced the Manticore again, keeping the blade between her and the immortal. The Manticore lunged with a snarl; Lucca chopped down with the ax but missed as the Manticore evaded her blow. She yanked it out of the floor again and got it up and slashed just in time as the Manticore leaped at her. It hit him and made him fall to the floor with a loud thud. As it was getting up to attack Lucca again, the girl chopped the deadly weapon onto his head nearly cracking the immortals skull open. When she tried to rip the ax out of the Manticore's skull she found it was to deeply embedded and was stuck. She looked at the gore and the mess she made and vomited. When she was done she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and grabbed a short handled mace from a rack. She slammed it into the knobless door until she got a hole big enough for her to squeeze into. Lucca readjusted her glasses and ran down the hallway and eventually found the Great Hall. The tired inverntor burst in and bowed her head to the King and Queen and told them all about the Amazon camp and what had happened. Alarmed, the King began to assemble the knights.  
  
* * *  
  
"General Raoul, we've captured three of the wench's friends. And the sentries have seen her and more of her friends around the camp. The spiders have the last of them." Rian reported. "Excellant!" the general cried. "Thank you." he told the lieutenant. "I'd like to interrogate the three you captured." "This way, sir." the man lead his leader to the crude tent and bowed him inside. "What?" Raul cried out. "You said there was three! I only see one! And what's this heap of metal?" he demanded. "Sir, there was two human females and this metal man was with them." Rian explained. "It can talk, sir." he hissed. "I beg your pardon." Robo bristled. "But I can hear you quite well, and i'd appreciate it if you'd address me as a human." "Silence! You are in no position to dictate the forms of address here!" the general barked. "And who's this little morsel?" he touched Ayla's cheek. She snapped at him with her teeth. "Watch it, girl." he warned. "You no touch Ayla!" the girl snapped. "Snappy little thing."Raoul remarked. "But I know you're with that Amazon wench, and you're going to-" "Gabrielle is no wench!" Ayla retorted. "Ah, yes. Gabrielle is her name, isn't it?" Raoul murmured rubbing his chin. "Well, I know you're with her. And you're going to give me information about what she's got up her sleeve." "No." Ayla hissed. "I no tell." "Well, I think I change your mind." the general told her. "Really?" Ayla wanted to know, almost sounding like Magus. "Try me." Before Raoul could even touch her, she jumped up and did a swift round kick that caught him right on the jaw. She followed through with the kick and hopped and swung around with the other leg slamming her foot into Raoul's side. Robo gave the lieutenant a good shock when he tried to attack Ayla. "Now what?" Ayla wanted to know after she slammed her elbow into Raoul's face making him drop like a stone. "Maybe we could-" Robo was interrupted by the sounds of horns as hundreds of Guardian soldiers poured into the camp. Glenn, Magus, and Gabrielle barrelled in the clearing and were nearly plowed by the incoming mounted knights. Valient, Shadow, and Rebel thundered to them as if they knew their masters would need them. They mounted up and drew their weapons, which were hanging on their saddles. Midnight helped as he swooped from trees into the enemies' faces, making them fall of their horses. Gabrielle didn't care if these were technically her people, she was trained to defend the land and defend it she would... 


	12. War Part Three With Amazons

Disclaimer: A final time I DON'T OWN CHRONO TRIGGER!  
A/N: The wonderful end to The Amazon Girl! I hope you like it, I went through about three versions of the ending until I finally got one I liked.  
ENJOY!  
Chapter Twelve: War (Part Three - With Amazons)  
  
Schala screamed and covered her head with her arms. She practically felt the spider breathing down her neck when arrows thudded into the creature's back. It shrieked as it was made into a hairy eight-legged porcuipine. Schala scrambled to her feet and ran to Crono and Marle as the spider nearly collapsed on her. Marle had Crono off the tree but he was still covered with goopy strands of the silver-white web. He went to pick up his sword off the ground near the tarantula. Their rescueres came up to them with crossbows in hand. A knight spoke to them, "We thought you needed some help so we took a detour. Are you all right, young lady?" he asked Schala, who looked pretty shook up. "Y-yes, i'm fine. Thank you." She said pushing her hair behind her ears. "Are more Guardians at the camp?" Marle wanted to know. "Yes, m'lady. We launched a full scale attack. Some of your friends were captured earlier but one escaped and warned us. We better go see what's happening." he explained. Lily, Lightning, and Beauty galloped into the clearing with Lucca riding her black and white speckled mare, Pepper. "C'mon!" Lucca urged. "Gabrielle was right. These Amazons were completely prepared and we're in battle." She kicked her mare into a gallop as the others mounted up. They thundered into the clearing and saw the rest immediately. Gabrielle saw them and reared Rebel, letting him kick anyone foolish enough to get in range of the gelding's flying hooves. She galloped to them. "Some show, huh?" she inquired. A slash ran from her temple to her cheek and was bleeding liberally. Her hair was tousled and dirt smudged her face.  
  
"We'll see." Crono shouted over the din of the fighting. "Let's show these Amazons who's boss!" he drew his sword and let out a war cry. He slashed at an incoming foe and swerved his horse to avoid a flying arrow. He pushed through to Magus and Glenn, who were fighting in a similar fashion. "Watch out for arrows, there's archers all over this damn camp." Magus warned. "Ayla and Robo are trying to pick off the archers to lessen their numbers." Glenn told them. "Where's Gabrielle?" he asked. He cut down an Amazon who was trying to unseat him. Magus snatched an arrow out of the air and rammed it into a foe's shoulder. "I hate it when you do that." Schala muttered from behind them. She looked very distrought by the gore and violence. "I saw Gabrielle just a minute ago." "Where?" Glenn demanded. "Over there." Schala pointed to the entrance to the camp; Gabrielle was not there. "There she is." Magus pointed to Gabrielle who was in the south west corner of the clearing and was slashing at an opponent. A glint of metal caught Glenn's eye in a tree. An archer was taking aim in a maple tree. His target was clear: Gabrielle. Crono and Magus saw it too. "Gabrielle!" Glenn shouted. Gabrielle was completely unaware of the archer and continued to fight her opponents. Glenn kicked his horse into a hard gallop and nearly plowed into everyone who was in his way, even Guardians. The archer loosed when Glenn was about fifteen feet from Gabrielle. "NO!" Glenn screamed. "Gabrielle! Watch out!" Gabrielle looked up at him like, "What?! I'm kind of busy!" She cried out and jerked; the arrow had hit her all right. In the shoulder near her collarbone, it came out. She slid from her saddle just as Glenn thundered to her. An Amazon was there immediately to finish her off. Glenn flew off his horse and ran the man through before he could stop himself. Gabrielle's tunic was soaked with blood already and would need treatment immediately. Ayla saw the archer hit Gabrielle and went to take him out. She tapped him on the shoulder and rammed the heel of her hand into his nose and kneed him in the stomach then slammed her hand in his chest. He fell out of the tree and landed with a thud. She took his bow and quiver and began to shoot at the Amazons. "When do these guys give up?" Crono yelled as he sliced at an incoming foe.  
  
"Never, I guess." Magus grunted and he kicked an Amazon down. "I'll never get used to this." "Used to what?" "Fighting on horseback." Magus replied. "I don't see how some people can't fight on their own two feet." "AMAZONS!" Raoul emerged in full armor on a black stallion. "GET THAT AMAZON WENCH!" He jabbed his broadsword at Glenn who was carrying Gabrielle to a place in the trees. Most of the Amazons lay dead and more Guardians kept trickling into the camp, the end of the battle was near and the winner was clear. Still there were some Amazons to defeat. Marle, who was also picking off archers with Ayla, Robo, and Schala, saw what was happening and leaped onto Beauty's back. She galloped to Glenn to block the Amazons path to him and Gabrielle. Little did she know, the Amazons were readying their crossbows. "What the hell does Marle think she's doing?" Magus wanted to know. Crono was busy fighting another Amazon and didn't hear. "What?" "Marle. Look what she's doing." Magus pointed to Marle pointing Glenn to a save spot behind a large tree. After that she trotted forward and readied her own crossbow. Crono looked to the Amazons and saw their crossbows ready to spear Marle until she was a pin cushion. Crono cursed under his breath and tried to make his way to Marle. Marle saw the number of crossbows against her and decided she had made a bad choice. An Amazon shouted a word and three or four arrows shot in the air. Fortunately, they didn't hit her. Unfortunantely, they hit Beauty; the mare panicked and reared nearly throwing Marle off her horse. She tried to turn the pain-filled mare around to flee but the horse was still bucking and whining loudly. "Whoa, girl! Whoa!" she clutched the reigns and tried to steer the mare but nothing worked. "Hold on, Marle!" Crono bellowed as he made his way to her. "Crono!" Marle screamed as her mare finally did what she wanted to, but the horse's timing was horrible. More arrows flew and one struck Marle right in the back. She screamed and nearly fainted onto her horse's mane. "Marle!" Crono yelled. Arrows flew from a nearby maple killing most of the Amazons with crossbows. Ayla leaped out of the tree and picked up a fallen quiver of arrows and began to shoot some more. Crono slid off his horse and caught the princess right as she fell out of her saddle. He carried her off to a part of the clearing where there was no fighting going on. Most of it had moved to the center of the camp. Marle had passed out and the arrow was still in her back. Meanwhile, Glenn was examining Gabrielle's arrow wound. She lay beside him with one knee up, one knee down. She jerked when he pulled on it. "Hey!" she shouted. "Stop!" "It has to come out, Gabrielle." Glenn told her. The Amazon had not told Glenn that she had never been hit with an arrow. "You'll bleed to death if you don't." "Oh, great..." Gabrielle muttered. Glenn snapped off the shaft and took a deep breath for the next step. "Gabrielle, this is going to hurt a lot." Glenn informed her. "It's the only way, just - brace yourself." Gabrielle nodded and tried to be brave but deep down she was scared to death. Glenn pushed the arrow through until it came out the other side on her back. Gabrielle screamed and tried to stay still even though she wanted to jump up and make Glenn stop. The arrow finally came out; Glenn threw it aside and took off his tunic and reduced it to strips for a bandage. Gabrielle leaned against Glenn's chest as he placed the bandage around her arm to cover both sides of her shoulder. When he was done he wrapped his arms around her, sharing the first tender moment they had had in days. Gabrielle lifted her head to recieve his kiss. They were interupted by someone clearing their throat. Magus stood holding the leaves of the tree up so he could see with one hand and held the reigns of both Shadow and Valient. Rebel stood next to Valient by himself. He grinned wryly and said, "Hate to break it up, but we have a battle to finish, if you don't mind." Glenn and Gabrielle smiled and got up. Right when Gabrielle stepped out from behind the tree, she saw what was the matter and ran to where Marle was lying. "What happened?" Gabrielle cried. Despite the pain in her shoulder she reached out and touched Crono's shoulder. "Crono...? Crono, what happened?" she whispered. "Marle!" Schala ran to them with Robo and Lucca in tow. The Guardians were taking care of the rest of the fight as they cornered the Amazons. "Oh my gosh!" "What happened to Marle?" Robo inquired. His eyes appeared to be scanning to girl lying on her side with an arrow in her back. "Crono, she is still alive. But we need to get her some healing quick." he told him. "Does our magic work?" Crono wanted to know. "For little things. I'm afraid for something like this, it would only do a little bit." Robo replied. "RETREAT!" Someone shrieked. The Amazons began to flee the camp. "We got to get her to Guardia Castle." Lucca said. "It her only chance!" "Crono, I think I can get the arrow out, but then we have to treat the wound quickly after." Robo said. Crono gave a quick nod and Robo set to work. After ten to fifteen minutes, the arrow was out and Crono had a bandage from his shirt ready. Magus put two fingers in his mouth and let out an ear piercing whistle. The horses came to them at a gallop. They mounted up and Crono put Marle in front of him and they rode off. After a few minutes of hard riding, Gabrielle suddenly shrieked, "WATCH OUT!!!" Three trees on the edge of the road started to fall. "Go Crono, before they fall!" When Crono hesitated Gabrielle bellowed, "GO!!" She slapped Lightning's rump sending the horse galloping. Crono kept going and finally he saw Guardia Castle in view. Meanwhile, the rest raced to get out of the way of the falling trees. Magus made the first one but kicked his horse to jump over the second one that had fallen. Gabrielle wasn't so lucky and nearly got squashed by the second tree. The tree was huge like it had a good hundred years on it and was nearly almost as tall as Gabrielle on its side. She had to leap onto the first tree to dodge the incoming branches. Rebel was nearly smashed but the horse had enough brains to trot to the end of the trunk where no branches were. "Gabrielle!" Glenn shouted. "Rebel's gotten through where the stump is. If that fat thing can, you can." Rebel voiced his contempt by blowing a wad of spit on Glenn's shirt. "Oh, why thank you." Glenn said dryly. Gabrielle chuckled and jumped down from the tree and strolled down the lane made by the trees and nearly made it to the stump when the ground beneath her gave way. Unlike the pit traps that are full of spears, spiky things, or are just empty, this one was full of something else; Mud, lot of it. Enough to drown in. It actually looked like someone filled it with water and the dirt walls of the pit mixed with the water. Gabrielle went under and came up spitting, coughing, and gagging. "Help!" she shouted but when it came out she coughed again. "I'm serious - help!" Gabrielle couldn't stay above the surface much longer and was sinking ever so slowly. "Gabrielle?" Glenn inquired. "Where'd you go?" "I'm here!" her voice couldn't carry out of the pit it was so deep. "In this pit! I'm going to drown!" she screamed and went under, a swift kick got her up again. She could hear footsteps on the dirt and twigs snapping. "Where'd she go?" Gabrielle heard Magus ask. "Gabrielle, this is no time to be playing games, get out here now!" "I would if I wasn't stuck in this pit!" Gabrielle snapped. "Gabrielle?" he asked. "Guys, I hear her." "Keep talking Gabrielle!" Glenn shouted. "Can't you see this big gaping hole in the ground?" Gabrielle demanded. She was beggining to tire from treading around in the thick water and screaming at the same time. Gabrielle swam to one of the walls but before she reached it she went under again. She leaped out and grabbed the wall with her mud soaked hands. "Hel - lo?!" Gabrielle screamed. "I'm in this huge hole, can't you see it?" "Whoa!" Glenn yelped when he almost fell in the pit. "Gabrielle! She's in here!" Suddenly, the water shuddered near the center. Gabrielle felt something in the water moved jerkily. Her hands slipped off the dirt wall and she was dunked in the water. "Gabrielle!" Glenn yelled. "Someone get some rope!" Lucca leaped on the tree and climbed over and yanked some rope out of her saddlebag and leaped back on the tree to slid over the other side. Gabrielle came up gagging and coughing again. When she rubbed her eyes and her vision cleared, she saw what was in the water. "I'm not the only one in here!" Gabrielle hissed. Gabrielle leaped at the wall and dug her soaked fingers into the dirt and tried to start climbing but her boots would not stick to the wall. Soon they were so caked with mud that they could do anything. She tried once more but a scaly tenticle shot out of the water and wrapped around Gabrielle's ankle like tourniquent and yanks her into the water. Lucca threw the rope down to Gabrielle but she was under the water. The pit was only about nine feet in diameter but the creature inside made it like home and did not like Gabrielle intruding in it. Gabrielle came up again and lunged for the rope. She missed and went under again. Lucca tried to dip it into the water but the creature inside had other ideas. It yanked on the rope and Lucca nearly toppled in if it not been for Robo and his iron grip. "C'mon Gabrielle." Lucca murmured. "Grab the rope." Gabrielle burst from the churning water and seized the rope. "Pull!" Lucca ordered. Magus and Glenn took grip of the rope and pulled as hard as they could. Gabrielle rose out of the water to the anger of the creature. Gabrielle lunged for the edge and pulled herself up. She fell to the ground exhausted and shooken. She was soaked and covered with mud. "Let's get out of here." Magus said. Gabrielle was more than happy to let Rebel do the walking, or in this case, running. They rode hard for the castle.  
  
* * *  
  
"Almost there, Marle. Hang in there." Crono whispered, stroking Marle's hair as he rode. He was nearly to the gates to the castle and was quickening his pace. Suddenly, there were clanks and the sounds of swords being unsheathed. "Who goes there?" someone bellowed. Crono stopped his horse, who was eager for a rest. "I'm just a rider coming to get help from Guardia Castle. My friends here was wounded, she needs help right now." Crono said in a rush. "Ah, I see. Go on, I hope your friend gets that help." he said. "Thank you." Crono breathed and went into a gallop again. Little did Crono know that the man was smirking and muttering, "Oh she'll get that help...but will your other friends get help?" he cackled and kept watching Crono ride off. Crono finally got to the gates and got help immediately when he entered the castle. One reason was the guards knew casualties would be coming in and another reason was Crono knees buckled and he nearly fell. The guards came to his aid and led him and Marle to the healer's hall. There Marle's wound was treated and Crono could sit down. When he refused a drink given to him by a healer, the healer said, "Drink, boy. It'll keep you from passing out on us." Crono drink one sip and nearly threw up. "What'd I do to you?" he demanded. The healer laughed and ordered him to drink it a second time. Crono plugged his nose and gulped it down. Right after he finished drinking the potion, he knew he had been tricked; it was to help him sleep. He nearly fell off the stool he was sitting on. A maid showed him to a cot and he collapsed on it and was asleep instantly despite his fights against it.  
  
* * *  
  
"Finally!" Schala cried as they came in sight of Guardia Castle. "I hope Crono got here." Ayla whispered. "Marle had big hurt." They went in the gates and were attended to once they entered the door. They walked into the healer's hall and saw Crono and Marle on cots sleeping. A female healer was mixing together a poultice when they entered. She took one look at Gabrielle, who was still covered head to toe in mud, and gasped. "You're going to catch your death like this." the healer told her sternly. "Change your clothes, there's a room to your left." Gabrielle blushed and went into the next room. She came out five minutes later in dry clothes. "Any injuries on you?" the healer asked. "No." Gabrielle lied. Her shoulder was throbbing and when she was changing, she peeled back the makeshift bandage and saw the wound was black and blue.  
  
"Actually-" Gabrielle interrupted Glenn by stamping on his foot. "I'm fine." Gabrielle hissed. "Well, I don't care if you don't even have a scratch on you; you've just been in battle, you're going to rest." The healer ordered. The ended up drinking the same potion Crono did and fell asleep immediately. It was the next evening when they woke up. Gabrielle's arm could barely move and was throbbing so badly she had to bite her lip. "You beat everyone. You're the first one to wake up. Here, let me examine you one last time." The healer began with Gabrielle's head, making sure there were no wounds there; Next her shoulders. "Ow!" Gabrielle cried when the healer squeezed her shoulders. "You lied to me, girl." The healer told her angrily. She peeled back her shirt and saw the wound. "Gods, girl. Why'd you lie about this?" she demanded, getting ingredients for a poultice. "It'll take fair longer to heal now." Once the poultice was ready, she soaked a linen cloth in it and using clean bandage to bandage the wound. "There. Now if it still is sore by the end of the week, come back to me." She said. "All right." Gabrielle murmured. "Gabrielle, you're awake." Glenn said dumbly, rubbing his eyes. Gabrielle walked to the knight's cot and sat next to him. "How you doin'?" Gabrielle asked him. "All right." He murmured. "You?" "Fine." The healer left the room. "What happened to the Amazons?" he asked quickly, sitting up. "Relax." Gabrielle ordered easing him back down. "I know as much as you do. I just hope Marle's going to be ok." She said looking at Marle on her cot. "She'll be fine." Glenn assured her. "Crono got her here as fast as he could." "I know. He loves her very much." Gabrielle said. "They both love each other very much." She smiled. Glenn lifted his head and kissed her mouth. "I love you very much." He told her. Gabrielle returned the kiss, "I love you very much, too." They kissed again, but then the healer returned. The darted away from each other and held in their laughs until she left. Then they burst out laughing; they went to kiss again but were interrupted again by someone clearing their throat. Crono had woken up and was grinning wryly. He threw the blankets off of himself and walked to Marle's cot. The healer walked in. "She'll be fine. Just another day of rest and she'll be up and about again." She told Crono. "Thank you." He said. "And once you all wake up, you may leave." She said. Gabrielle resisted the urge to yank Midnight's tail to make the Gryphon screech and wake up everyone. But the healer mistook Midnight for a pile of cloth and tried to pick him up. He screeched and flew into Gabrielle's lap. "Is that yours?" the healer demanded her hand clutching her heart. "Yes. He's a Gryphon." Gabrielle told her. "I see." The healer replied trying to catch her breath. Lucca jerked up and lunged for her glasses. She put them on and saw what woke her up. "Thank you, Midnight." She muttered. "He could have woken the dead." Magus complained. "Oh, shut up!" Gabrielle retorted. "Now that you're awake we can leave!" Soon everyone, except Marle, was awake and the healer said they could go. Marle needed some more rest and healing before she could leave. They ran to the Great Hall. "Your Majesty!" Glenn cried. "How - what - when.?" He asked trying to ask too many questions at once. "Sir Glenn, Sir Gabrielle, uh.Ladies and Lords.everything is fine. We lost a few men but we won and we have some Amazons in custody." The King explained. "Except they will only speak Amazon to us. We thought you, Sir Gabrielle, would assist us." "Ok, Your Majesty. Where're they at?" she asked. "I'll have a few soldiers escort you. Sir Glenn I have some things for you to do. Doubtless, your friends can help you." He gestured to the group. Three soldiers lead Gabrielle down to the dungeon while the rest went with the King. "This man you should already know." The King informed them. "Jameson." Magus had to grab Glenn's tunic from attacking the traitor. "Oh, come on, Sir Glenn!" Jameson urged. "Why bother with this? Just kill me now! I admit it, I've been helping the renegade Amazons for the past four months. Giving them secrets, maps, supplies, troop locations, you name it." He told them. "Why?" Lucca inquired. "Why d'you think, lady?" Jameson barked. "Money. They offered me a half million G if I did this for them." "You'd desert your country for money?" Schala wanted to know. "Yes, I would." Jameson retorted. "They also said they'd give me title of chief and have my name in their history forever." He shifted, "Always, I've been in the shadows of great knights, like you Sir Glenn. But finally, I found a way to get my name down in the books." "But you're going to be in them as a traitor." Glenn informed him. "Take him to the dungeon." He ordered. Two soldiers led him to the dungeon. "Well, that takes care of him." Magus murmured. "Want to see how Gabrielle's dealing with the other Amazons?" They had just reached the stairwell when they heard Gabrielle's scream. Glenn leaped down the stairs three at a time and spun around the corner and threw open the door. "Gabrielle?" Glenn shouted. "I'm all right." She called. "Just a traitor trying to get in a last minute attack." Glenn jogged to Gabrielle; she only had a slash on her sleeve but the blade didn't go deep enough to draw blood. "Wench!" Jameson snarled. "Oh, yeah. Like that's something I haven't heard." Gabrielle muttered. Glenn laughed as everyone else joined them. "Let's get out of here." Schala said. "The King wants to speak with us in the Great Hall."  
  
* * * Once they entered the Great Hall, everyone stood up from their seats and started clapping. The group looked shocked at the recognition and gingerly went to the King as he beckoned them. The Great Hall had been set up like a banquet hall and there were nine seats at the high table, where the King and Queen and high nobles ate. "I commend you on your bravery, courage, and strength. I present you with these medals." Nine knights stepped forward with medals in their hands. "What about Marle?" Gabrielle asked. "What about me?" a familiar voice inquired. "Here I am!" Crono rushed to hug Marle. The medals were presented and the feast began. "I have a toast." Queen Leene announced. "To the courage of our heroes." "Here, here." Rippled through the tables. "I'd like to say something." A voice said. It was Marian. "Gab-Sir Gabrielle. I'm sorry.I did all those things. You're not a savage. Maybe I was jealous that you're strong, brave, and you're a warrior." She said fumbling for the words to say. Gabrielle nodded deeply, accepting the apology. Everyone clapped as Marian sat down. The feast continued and when it was in full swing a note came for Crono. He excused himself to go into the hall and read it. A few seconds later, he was running into the hall and gesturing for the group to follow him. "What is it, Crono?" Marle asked. "It's from Gasper and Spekkio." He told them. "Read it." He ordered. Dear Crono, Marle, Lucca, Ayla, Glenn, Robo, Schala, Magus, and Gabrielle, I trust your mission of the terrorists went well. I see you have made a new friend as well. Now that you are done, you have another mission to complete: Lavos must be defeated soon. Come to the End of Time; we will equip the girl. Hurry! Lavos is beginning to awaken in A.D. 1999. Gasper and Spekkio. "Who're they?" Gabrielle wanted to know. "We're going to fight Lavos?" "Evidently. Well, I'm ready!" Lucca said. "Me too!" Glenn announced. "Let's go!" Marle exclaimed.  
  
* * * "Oh, couldn't you stay a little longer?" Queen Leene begged. "Sorry, Your Majesty. Duty calls." Marle said with a smile. "Well. Take care and come back sometime!" King Guardia told them. They hopped into Epoch and zoomed into the End of Time. Gabrielle was curious about what it was. The first thing Gasper said to the gang was, "Are you ready for Lavos?" 


End file.
